


Guns and Daggers

by KoscheiSigma



Series: Vox Machina [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 48,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoscheiSigma/pseuds/KoscheiSigma
Summary: Percy feels the need to create and so he does. However it goes beyond a simple gift to Vax, into something more than he bargained for.





	1. Passing through sound and fury

A soft groaning creak resonated off the walls of Percy’s workshop as he closed the door behind him, grimacing a bit at the scrape of metal against stone. He would have to put leather under the frame to stop that sound from happening again. Hanging up his cloak, Percy rolled up his sleeves, unbutton his vest before laying it carefully over a chair. His workshop smelled of wood, gunpowder, resin, wax, and metal. Comforting smells to him as a blacksmith. Sweeping his eyes over his desk, Percy reached over and placed some gun powder off to the side to work on bullets later. Right now, Percy wanted to create something that would give, rather than take. The darkness in him was squirming a bit too much for his liking, and he needed to sooth it out. Tinkering away mindlessly at something…anything would help. The inspiration to create had taken him suddenly, causing him to walk away from a conversation Vex and Kiki were having with Grog about the finer points of having a shopping partner. He had excused himself as politely as he could, giving a small bow, before glancing at Scanlan as he played with his musical instruments, lost in his own muse of creation. He seemed to be working on a new song. To Percy, it sounded delightful and he couldn’t wait to hear it later on when Scanlan would perform it for them, wanting feedback. Percy smiled at the thought of hearing Scanlan’s newest work, turning his mind towards his work. What should he make? Tapping a pencil against the paper on his desk for a moment, before an idea rose to his mind.

  
                A silver bracelet for Vax would do. In the shape of a snake…no… a snake and a raven feather. One on each side of his wrist. That would be nice. Percy smiled as he hunched over his work, drawing the design out. Percy added a little touch of their party symbol crest at the clasp, the simplistic “VM” encircled in neatly in an oval shape. A small smile crossed Percy’s weary face as he felt the exhaustion from the day seep into his bones, bogging him down a bit. His fingers were still crafty in the manner he shaped the clay into the mould he would need to make the bracelet.  Standing from his desk, he heated the forge, tempering it gently, rubbing at his eyes now and then. What little soot he managed to get on his fingers, now spread across his face and brow. Adjusting his glasses, Percy heated the silver, his body relaxed, his mind clearing. This was right…this was nice. Creating something beautiful was nice.  
  
                Eventually he poured the mould, and let the silver sit to cool as he started to turn the forge down for the evening. Taking his seat at his desk once more, he drew another design out, this time for Scanlan. Once cooled and set, he took it out, and set it in front of him neatly, pleased with his work. The candle flickered beside him as Percy worked, his neat hair falling over his face, glasses sliding down his nose a bit.  He hummed as he heard the door open, not looking over his shoulder, picking the bracelet up again to look over it once more. He assumed it was one of his party members or Cassandra.  
  
“I will be right up for dinner. I promise. I just needed some time to work on something.” Percy hummed, squinting at the drawing paper in front of him, turning the bracelet over in his hands carefully. Scanlan's bracelet would have a flute, and a violin.   
  
It was then Percy noted the silence. 

When there was no answer, it caused the hair on the back of Percy’s neck to stand up for a moment. The smell of his workshop became suddenly very acute to his senses. Percy reached for a crow bar he kept nearby swinging around in time to see a flash of a dagger come down on him. In a quick reaction, Percy reached up to his earring and shouted the word that had been engrained into his mind from so many uses.  
  
“JENGA!”

                The dagger sinks into his chest, causing a bout of pain to issue forward from Percy’s lips, then a sputtering cough as he felt poison pulse through his body soon afterwards. Rage filled the once calm features of Percy de Rolo as he swung at the assassin with his crow bar, knocking them squarely across the head. The dagger retracted as the assassin staggered to one side, allowing Percy to move around, stumbling as he went. Managing to catch himself on a wall, he realised he was still holding the bracelet in his other hand. His vision blurred, as the world tilted a bit, the poison pulsing through his body. The assassin knocked over the barrel of gunpowder to the floor, spilling it everywhere. Percy cursed loudly, raising his crow bar, gathering himself into a fighting stance.  
  
Percy heard movement behind him, where the door was. He saw the dark form of Vax stepping into his blurry view, before hearing something clatter over and hit the ground next to his powder keg. Percy jerked his head around as the assassin lunged towards him, his sight became strangely focused on the candle now sparking the powder around the barrel. As his eyes widened, Percy felt the world slow for a moment, giving him a split second to react. Using the crow bar, he slammed the metal door behind him shut, bringing a hand up to shield his face as the powder exploded.  
  
                The shockwave rippled outwards, sending shards of broken glass, wood, and metal outwards. Pain erupted across his torso as Percy felt broken objects pierce his skin. The assassin crumpled, a metal shard catching them across the throat. Percy gave a grimacing grin as he felt himself hit the metal door with a sickening thud. As his head hit the door, his glasses were tossed from his face, and his world went black, out even before he hit the floor. Everything fell still and silent around him, papers fluttering to the ground, on fire, as Percy laid on the stone floor, crow bar abandoned at his side, the bracelet clutched loosely in one hand. The sound of Vax’s voice shouting from the other side with no response given.  



	2. A lull in the storm

Before Percy’s call.  
  
                Vax had entered into the kitchen with Kiki, his sister, Grog, and Scanlan. The Bard seemed well set into his playing, a rare softness to his features that peeked through when his guard was down. Vax secretly wished he could be more like Scanlan, at ease with the world, even in great uncertainty. Dinner was almost ready, and usually Percy was there with the rest of them, reading, or nodding in agreement with Vex about something or another. Pike had gone to help with a minor outbreak in the city, stopping the advancement of what could have turned into a pandemic.  
  
“Where’s Freddy?” Vax asked, sweeping his eyes over the kitchen, before settling on Vex.  
  
“His shop. He’s going to be late for dinner. Can you go and get him?” Vex huffed out at him, glancing up at her brother with a wide smile.  
  
Vax rolled his eyes, giving a slight nod. “Sure. Sounds good Sanlan.” He called as he turned to head down towards Percy’s workshop in Whitestone. The bard gave a knowing smile, tilting his head in acknowledgment.  
  
The music followed Vax down the hall for a bit before he rounded a corner, heading down into the depths of Whitestone. Some guards nodded to him as he passed, but the halls were largely empty. Simple torch light flickered across the grand halls, giving way to narrower corridors that lead down to a more reinforced section of Whitestone. Percy’s doing.  
  
Half-way there, Vax jerked his head to one side as the roaring voice of Percy poured through the earring.  
  
“JENGA!”  
  
His heart skipped several beats as the word echoed through his mind, causing Vax to spring into action, darting down the stairs, drawing his daggers out as he turned the corner towards the workshop. Distantly he heard someone grunt in pain-Sounded like Percy- the sound spurring him onwards. As he reached the door, Vax caught sight of Percy, taken back by the intense composure he had on his face.  
  
                Percy was focused on the dark figure in front of him, his features sharp and angry. There was suddenly a sense of clarity on Percy’s face as he glanced back toward Vax, then toward a clattering sound. Vax could have sworn he saw Percy’s mind leap forward in time and register the danger before him, slamming the door in Vax’s face.  
  
_BOOM!_  
  
Vax stared in horror as black smoke curled out from the cracks around the door frame as a loud thud was heard hitting the door, followed by a softer thud onto the stone floor on the other side of the door. A heart beat went by before Vax sprang forward, pushing against the door, having to shoulder it a bit as a heavy weight was on the other side barring his entry slightly. The door scrapped against stone, bits of metal, and shards of glass, some of it crunching against Vax’s foot fall as he managed to get the door open enough to let himself in. The sight before him was horrific.

                The workshop was all but destroyed, broken and shattered in a way that was cause objects near what Vax assumed was the source of the explosion to curl and bow upwards in twisted charred remains. The forge was broken, smouldering with what little ember it could, papers on fire, littering the workshop. A man dressed in black lay bleeding out on the floor, nearest to the work bench, broken shards sticking all over his body. Vax’s eyes shifted downwards towards Percy’s prone form, rushing to his side, gripping his arm to turn him over on his back. Vax recoiled slightly in shock. The front of Percy’s chest was splattered in blood and debris from the remains of his workshop. There was a deeper wound on his chest that seemed to be separate from the rest. Vax put it together quickly that the wound was made by a dagger. Mainly from experience, and mainly because he had a few scars that looked similar to the wound on Percy. Vax tilted his head down, listening for any sign of life in the white haired man. In the dim light, he noted odd black lines creeping up Percy’s neck, causing the half-elf to frown. He reached his fingers up to touch Percy’s neck, before he noted the man’s chest rise slightly. Relief flooded his mind and body as he heard a soft drawn breath pull itself between Percy’s lips, causing Vax to give a half-hearted smile, laughing weakly, pressing his head to Percy’s gently. Vax pulled his form back to look down at Percy’s face for a moment, noting how incredibly young the man looked, even like this. Percy coughed, his features twisting in pain, his breath becoming short. Vax panicked.  
  
“PIKE!” Vax yelled, tugging on his earring. “Hurry! Please!” He pleaded as his sister, Scanlan, Kiki, and Grog appeared at the door.  
  
He heard Vex gasp, squeezing in to rush to Percy’s side, yelling for Grog to help pick him up and take upstairs to a bed for treatment. Vax was ashamed to find he couldn’t move or spring into action as Vex and Scanlan moved Percy enough for Grog to get in to pick him up, hurrying upstairs towards a bed. Kiki glanced back at Scanlan and Vax, darting after Grog and Vex, fussing at them. Scanlan’s features had become hard and unreadable as he glanced up at Vax, before darting after the others, getting a head of them to call for guards to search the grounds. As Vax followed after, glancing towards the dead man, he scowled deeply, before he hurried to catch up with the others. Vax blinked as he saw something drop from Percy’s hand, pausing to bend down to pick it up, turning it over in his hand. A beautiful silver bracelet with a snake on one side, and a feather on the other. A simple clasp with “VM” on it. Percy’s grace and skill was all over this work of art. Vax felt heat rush to his cheeks, as he tucked away the bracelet into the folds of his clothing, hurrying after the others.  
  
Pike was heard before she was seen, rushing into Percy’s room. The man’s nice shirt had been removed, shards of metal and glass remains were removed from his skin, bandages pressed against the deeper wounds. A health potion had already been tipped down Percy’s throat, but even then, they still needed Pike’s help. Sweat had gathered across Percy’s brow, his breath drawing quick and uneven. The party gathered anxiously around him, Vex dabbing a cloth to Percy’s head now and then. Pike peered at the black lines on Percy’s neck, frowning. She restored him the best she could, the black lines retreating slowly.  
  
“It must have been poison. I’m not sure what kind, but I think it might take a while to leave his system. I can try again in the morning. We just need to give him time. He needs rest. I’ll stay with him tonight.” Pike nodded, going to pull up a chair.  
  
“No. It’s alright. I will.” Vax spoke up, glancing around. His sister looked up at him, nodding a bit.  
  
“You sure?” Pike asked.  
  
“Yes. I’ll come get you if he wakes. Thank you Grog for bringing him up here.” Vax nodded towards him, shrugging off his cloak.  
  
“Sure. Where are his glasses? Are they still in the room? What happened?” Grog’s voice had that odd tone of curious, rage, and worry only he seem to ever manage.  
  
“I’m not sure buddy. I think so. Want to go find out?” Vax asked. “The man might be still down there if the Whitestone guard haven’t done away with him. Has anyone told Cassandra yet?”  
  
“I’ll go find her.” Vex stood. “I’ll let her know.”  
  
Scanlan was silent as he stared up at Percy for a moment. He glanced up to Vax, offering a small smile.  
  
“He’ll be alright. Percy’s been through worse. Keep an eye on him.” Scanlan offered, before waiting by the door for Pike. “Want us to help you find his glasses, Grog?”  
  
“Sure. I would like that.” Grog rumbled, heading out, being mindful of the gnomes.  
  
Scanlan smiled, following Pike and Grog, hands clasped behind his back, watching the two of them interact as they left. Kiki fussed and fidgeted about, looking to Vax, searching for answers. He presented a small smile.  
  
“They might need help.” Vax stated in a weary tone.  
  
“O…okay. Yeah. I’ll go and do that.” She hurried out, glancing back to Percy for a moment, worried.  
  
With everyone gone, Vax rose and shut the door, leaving Percy and himself alone. He ventured over to him, peering down at the sleeping man. His breathing was a bit more even and deeper, the sweat slowly vanishing. Very gently, Vax combed his hand through Percy’s hair, smoothing it, pushing any dirt and rubbish out of it, making it neat once more. Taking the damp cloth, Vax cleaned Percy’s face lightly, brushing his fingers over the stubble that was starting to show. Even his beard hair was white. The Briarwoods had really fucked Percy over. Vax looked Percy over, noting he was a bit thin, then noting how his pale beauty was remarkable. Percy’s features were impossibly relaxed as he rested, the healing magics from Pike and the potions working their best. The dagger wound had healed, still looked tender and red. Vax traced his fingers down to Percy’s neck, looking for the black lines that he had noted before. They were still there but faintly, easing away thanks to Pike’s quick work. The half-elf sat back, inhaling slowly, chewing his lower lip for a moment, before shaking his head a bit, pushing his feelings to one side. Vax pulled the covers up and over Percy’s chest gently, making sure he was comfortable. There was a knock on the door before it was pushed open; Cassandra and Vex had returned.  
  
“How is he?” Cassandra’s voice was tight as she walked briskly over, leaning over Percy, gently touching his face. Vax saw the worried younger sister peek through the firm façade Cassandra usually put up.  
  
“He needs rest. I think he was exhausted beforehand. He hadn’t slept well the night before.” Vax mumbled at her.  
  
“Nightmares.” Cassandra ventured gently, glancing back at him.  
  
“I think so. He doesn’t really talk about it much.” Vax crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
Cassandra nodded, titling her head as Pike was once again heard before she was seen. The door was pushed open wider, to make room for Grog, Kiki, and the two gnomes. Their worried faces searched each other for answers, before looking to Percy. Pike went over to Percy to check him over as Grog stood by the door; Kiki went to go assist Pike if she needed it.  
  
“We found his glasses. The guy had a Clasp mark on him.” Scanlan held up the glasses to Cassandra, looking to Vex.  
  
Vex scowled and shook her head. “A hired assassin then.”  
  
“After him? Why?” Kiki asked, frowning at them from the bed.  


“Who knows…We can find out later when Percy is better.” Scanlan shrugged. “It’s better if we do this together. Get the guards to watch his room, and others to find out if there is more. Vax is staying with him, so we know he’ll be well guarded. Grog won’t let anything happen to him as well. Right?” Scanlan looked over his shoulder at his giant friend.  
  
“Right. No one will hurt this family again tonight.” Grog growled, his eyes narrowing a bit.  
  
Scanlan smiled, glancing it back to the others. “See? There you have it.”  
  
Vax would never understand how Scanlan could remain so logical and convincing under strain and stress. Yet, here he was, knitting them back together, making them focus once more. Vax came out of his thoughts as Cassandra set the glasses down on a side table, grimacing a bit. Vax noted the frames were bent, the glass chipped and broken, falling out of their frames as they were set upon the wooden surface. Cassandra folded her hands in front of her, staring down at Percy for a moment, a billion thoughts crossing her face. The others remained silent, watching her compose herself, before turning towards them.  
  
“Please come get me once he wakes, Vax. I am trusting you with him. All of you.” Cassandra’s voice sounded strong, composed, but under it all, there was a hint of a warble.  
  
“Don’t worry. We’ve got this.” Vax nodded, stepping aside to let her pass.  
  
Pike stood from the bed with the help of Kiki. Pike patted Vax’s leg gently, then tugged at Scanlan’s sleeve to lead him out of the room. Scanlan looked delighted for a moment, following her without question. The gnome paused at the door, looking at Vax.  
  
“If you need a break, come and get me. I prefer if you didn’t, but if you did, its fine.” Scanland shrugged, following Pike out.  
  
“I’ll be across the hall, Vax.” Grog rumbled, heading out, rolling his shoulders a bit, itching to let his rage out on something.  
  
Vax felt his sister lean up and kiss his cheek, squeezing his hand gently, calling Kiki to follow her. Keyleth shuffled after Vex, holding her hand lightly.  
  
“We’ll find why this happened and make sure it never happens again.” Keyleth growled, her eyes darkening. Vax nodded, meeting her eyes. Keyleth was on the war path. Vax almost felt sorry for the poor bastard who issued the contract against Percy.  
  
“Don’t worry. We’ll do just that.” Vax agreed, following her to the door. “Good night, Kiki. We’ll sort this. We always do.”  
  
Keyleth nodded, scowling as she followed Vex down the hall, growling and snarling under her breath. Vax smiled, shaking his head as he stepped back into the room, shutting the door once more, taking up a seat beside Percy. The silence was only broken by Percy’s breathing. Vax watched the sleeping man for a moment, before standing to stoke up the fire, wanting the room to be warm for Percy. Once the flames were high enough, Vax return to his seat, running a hand through his hair, before pulling out the bracelet from his pockets. He turned it over in his hand, admiring the detail of the snake and feather. Percy was a true craftsman when he wanted to be. Vax wondered what Percy would have become if the Briarwoods hadn’t come in and screwed him over. A brilliant inventor, a craftsman of great renown, a man who smiled more, talked without a hard edge to his voice, one who didn’t have hidden rage and regret behind his eyes. Vax mourned the man who could have been for a moment, then shook his head.  
  
“Still time for you to be that man, Freddy.” Vax muttered aloud, slipping the bracelet away into his pocket once more. “Still time.”


	3. Acceptance

Cool air washed over his face as his chest heaved slightly, drawing in a sharp breath of air. Percy opened his eyes, processing the pain and aches that rolled through his body. He blinked, fear creeping through his mind. He couldn’t see. Why couldn’t he see?   
  
“AH!” Percy sat up abruptly, blinking rapidly.   
  
His vision swam into focus a bit, making the outline of a dim fireplace. Squinting a bit, as he leaned forward, breathing harshly. His hands were shaking, heart racing, and sweat building up on his brow as his breath became short. Percy stared at the pin point of light in front of him, thoughts screaming at him from the past. The face of his father, mother...his family…being pressed down towards darkness-  
  
“Freddy! Percy!” Vax’s voice cut sharply through his thoughts, causing Percy to jerk backwards, falling into a pair of strong arms.   
  
“NO! No! G-Get off!” Percy pushed weakly at them, scooting away the best he could.   
  
The arms released him, causing him to slip off the edge of the bed, crashing to the floor. Percy gave a cry of pain, gasping and holding his sides as he curled up, pressing his face into the cool stone, drawing deep ragged breaths. A moment passed…then another…another. Percy shivered on the floor, sensing movement around him, crouching on the other side of him. A gentle hand touched his shoulder lightly, stroking gently. A shuddering sigh escaped Percy’s lips as he continued to tremble, but felt his heart slow down. Slowly his body relaxed, his breath evened out. It took a while longer for Percy to collect himself, the panic attack easing. He still felt horrible, better…but horrible. He turned over towards the hand looking up to the blurry form of Vax, squinting up at him.  
  
“Hey there, Freddy. I’m going to hand you your glasses, alright? They’re a bit broken, but for the most part have some glass in them.” Vax spoke in a low cautious tone, reaching forward to press Percy’s broken glasses onto his face. “There. I’m right here, Percy. Right here.”  
  
Percy blinked up at him, frowning. One of the lens was cracked across the middle, while the other had only a third of the lens in the frame. At least he could see. He swallowed hard, sitting up, allowing Vax help him up, propping him against the bed frame. Percy grimaced in pain, touching his still healing wounds lightly.   
  
“Vax.” Percy breathed, looking up at him. “Thank you.”   
  
His body felt suddenly weak, unable to hold himself upwards, feeling his body tilting to one side. Vax caught him, pulling him close against his body. Vax wrapped some loose covers over them, holding Percy close, rubbing his back lightly.   
  
“Don’t worry about it. I’m right here, Percy. Whatever you need.” Vax muttered into his hair, arm wrapping around his waist.  
  
Percy was silent for a long time, taking comfort in Vax’s warmth and comfort, tucking his face into his neck, and inhaled a familiar scent. Safe. Vax would keep him safe.   
  
“I was making something for you. I recall. Yes. I am not sure if it survived all that mess in my workshop.” Percy turned his head away from Vax’s neck to rest his head on his shoulder. “I was making something for Scanlan too.”  
  
“Your bracelet.” Vax pulled it out, holding it aloft to Percy, who’s somewhat shaky fingers reached out to grasp it.   
  
“Oh. So it has. This one is yours.” Percy turned it over in his fingers, before handing it back to Vax. “I thought about making Grog one. Think he would like it?”  
  
“I…Yeah. If it came from you, I’m sure he’d like it. Grog likes gifts, regardless.” Vax smiled, taking the bracelet, slipping it on. Fit nicely against his skin. It wouldn’t get in his way of tossing his daggers; Percy really did think of everything now and then.  
  
The gunslinger laughed dryly and nodded. “Yes. Alright. I’ll make him one as well.”  
  
A silence settled over them as the fire popped and crackled in its hearth, warming the room nicely. Percy shrugged the cover off a bit, letting it pool around his waist, still leaning into Vax. He hummed softly, closing his eyes.   
  
“Do you know anything about the man who attacked me? Were the guards or…anybody able to learn anything?” Percy asked softly.   
  
“A Clasp member. Hired assassin. That’s all I know, sorry.” Vax muttered softly.  
  
“Another one…the last one went after you and us. Why just me this time?” Percy opened his eyes, his soft features became hard under the faint glow of firelight.  
  
“Your guns? You? Maybe a Briarwood friendly? We’ll figure it out soon enough. You need to get better first. You just went through a big bang and a healthy dose of poison.” Vax stated dryly, drawing a small laugh from Percy.   
  
“Hm…Yes. It will take more than that just to kill me.” Percy nodded, rubbing his face. The trembling stopped in his hands.   
  
After a moment, he stood, pushing the hair from his face, touching the bent wires of his glasses, becoming lost in thought. He glanced down at Vax who stared up at him with a deep intensity. He reached down to take Vax’s hand lightly.   
  
“Would…would you stay tonight? Please?” Percy’s voice was soft, almost pleading. “I don’t want the nightmares to reach me tonight. I don’t think I could…deal with that right now, honestly.”  
  
Vax nodded, standing. “Don’t worry about it Freddy. I’m not going anywhere tonight.”  
  
Percy smiled, shifting to take the cover from Vex. The half-elf caught his arm lightly, causing Percy to glance up at him. They were so close. In the intimate moment, Percy’s brain shut off and he let instinct take over, causing him to lean forward that little bit and kiss Vax. Percy’s instincts were rarely wrong, and he was glad he was right on this one. He felt Vax move closer into his space, pulling him taught against his lean form, encircling his arms around his waist. Percy knew the sensation of being devoured, however this…this hunger he felt from Vax was different. It was good, and he wanted more. It was everything Percy could ever hope for in a kiss. Consuming, demanding, the right amount of teeth, and the need for air left Percy dizzy as he pulled back to breath. He panted softly against Vax’s lips, reaching up to stroke the elvish cheeks, going to lean in for another kiss.  
  
“Percy…you’re still hurt. Should we…?” Vax ventured gently, causing Percy to pause.  
  
“Damn.” Percy swore softly, his face scrunching up a little. He felt light headed, and nodded as he sat down on his bed, looking up at Vax. “You’ll…still stay, right?”  
  
“Of course, Percy.” Vax smiled warmly, shrugging off his armour, laying it to one side. “Come on. Lay down. I’ve got you.” Vax reached over, taking the broken glasses and set them on the table beside the bed.   
  
Percy flushed softly as Vax climbed into his bed, pulling the covers over his waist, just dressed in his undergarments. Percy slid in beside him, allowing the rogue’s arms to envelope him in a warm embrace. A wave of tiredness washed over him as his head settled down against Vax’s shoulder. Sleep took him with ease, and for once in a long time, Percy dreamed of good things.


	4. Not Minding

Fuzzy warmth creeped over his mind as Percy woke up slowly, noting the heat at his back, spooning over his body. A pale arm was draped over his waist, holding him close and securely against a nice firm chest. He felt the fading aches in his body, the poison gone now. Percy reached up to run his fingers over the new scar on his body as he opened his eyes, processing everything slowly. His mind suddenly lurched forward as he remembered, turning slightly to peer over his shoulder at the face partially buried into his naked back.  


Vax.

Oh.

That’s right. Vax stay the night after he had kissed him, after he had a panic attack, after being stabbed. He had kissed Vax, and Percy had enjoyed it and had wanted more. Percy turned away from Vax, staring at the wall for a moment, before clearing his throat softly, reaching over to a side drawer to pull out an extra pair of glasses. His fingers found the cool golden frames, tucked to one side as he pulled them out with ease, shutting the drawer again, the wood scraping as the drawer closed. He had made many sets, just in case. Some hiding in Vex’s pockets, or in the bag of holding, away from Grog. Accidents happened, as Percy could attest to, and being thrown about in a battle field resulted in some lost frames now and then. The world around him came into focus as he slipped his glasses on, breathing a sigh of relief for a moment, before he felt the still form of Vax start to stir. Percy turned over slightly, cautious of what Vax would say or do. Percy felt a bit out of his element at the sight of the dark haired half-elf in his bed.

It almost made him want to giggle with giddiness.

A nice smell of wood, lavender, and general musk about the room reached Percy, his senses catching up at last as Vax opened his eyes, looking up at Percy, a warm smile crossing the half-elf’s features. Percy almost forgot how to breathe for a moment as he stared down at Vax, watching him move and stretch about before Vax sat up to run a hand over his face.   
  
“Morning, Freddy. Sleep well?” Vax asked with a yawn, rubbing at his eyes.  
  
His eyes followed Vax’s movements as Percy opened his mouth, then closed it, before opening it again.  
  
“Yes, thank you, I did.” Percy was ashamed he found his voice a bit rough, having to clear his throat. “Did you sleep well, Vax?”   
  
“Like a log. Hm…should head down for breakfast. The others will want to know how you are.” Vax mumbled, looking over to Percy as the man stared at him.  
  
“Ah…yes.” Percy adjusted his glasses, looking away, a gentle flush of red dusting his cheeks as he shifted to pull his knees up slightly to his chest, holding his ankles lightly. “I should wash and change.”  
  
“You look like a hot mess, Freddy. A bath is most defiantly in order for you.” Vax teased gently, leaning over to place a kiss on Percy’s cheek.   
  
Percy flushed a deeper shade of red, smiling shyly. Vax smiled against his skin, wrapping his arm around Percy’s waist, dusting his fingers over scars, soft skin, and up Percy’s ribs lightly, causing him to shiver a bit.   
  
Vax whispered into his ear. “Better get better Percy. I can be patient, but with you I don’t want to be.”  
  
Percy stuttered at him, twisting about in Vax’s hold to look at him, only to be met with a hard pressing kiss. Percy hummed, bracing himself against Vax a bit, gripping his arm tightly, and finding himself being pressed back into the feathered mattress. Percy’s breath hitched slightly, staring up at Vax’s eyes as he pulled back just enough to breathe. Percy de Rolo wanted to get lost in those for a bit, however Vax had other plans as another kiss was pressed against his lips, followed by a hand trailing down his chest, causing Percy to jump slightly. An undignified sound issued forward from Percy as he squirmed under Vax, reaching up to wrap his arms around the slender waist around the man above him. The moan Percy pulled from Vax was absolutely delightful, sending a wave of goose bumps across his pale skin. Vax nuzzled into Percy’s neck, mouthing over the juncture of skin where his neck met his shoulder, mumbling something softly.   


“Hhmm?” Percy stroked Vax’s back tilting his head into the half-elf’s gently.   
  
“Damn…I said damn. I wish we had all morning. But they’ll come in or we go to them. When you’re better, Percival. When we have time.” Vax hummed, pulling back, shifting to lay beside Percy, pressing his forehead against Percy’s.  
  
“Yes.” Percy breathed, blinking rapidly for a moment. “Damn. Alright.”   
  
Percy didn’t move, and neither did Vax for a while.   
  
“Vex might not approve of me, you know.” Percy ventured gently.  
  
“I love my sister, but this is my choice, not hers. Though, I think she will be a bit heart broken. She likes you.” Vax nodded slightly.  
  
“I know.” Percy stared up at the ceiling, his brow knitting together. “The Raven Queen doesn’t approve of me.”  
  
Vax was silent for a moment. “That’s not for you to worry about right now. We can put that off for now. Just get better Freddy. Alright?”  
  
Percy nodded, before sitting up, ruffling his hair slightly. His body stretched outwards as he spread his arms, humming in a pleased manner. He stood, wobbling slightly, catching himself on the banister. His mind was clear for once in days, and the restless darkness was still and settled. Padding over to his wardrobe, Percy tugged out a simple white shirt and a blue vest. After a moment, he found tan trousers, undoing his without a second though and dropped them to the floor.  
  
“Now that’s a great view.” Vax called from the bed, causing Percy to turn a deep crimson colour.   
  
“I know.” Percy shot back with a cocky grin, tugging on his new trousers, tucking his shirt in and pulled the vest around his arms and button it quickly. “Where are my boots?”  
  
Percy wandered to the other side of the bed, finding his wayward boots in a crumpled heap. Singed and covered in dust, Percy stared at them for a moment, before slipping them on. He felt Vax’s eyes on him as he laced them up.   
  
“You okay there, Freddy?” Vax eventually asked, sitting up to get dressed, pulling on his armour.  
  
“No. But I will be. I don’t shake that easily, normally. I don’t intend to in the face of an assassination attempt on my life. I am angry. However, I know my limits. I need all of you for this. I am not so foolish to think I don’t.” Percy’s voice slowly harden, as his features became narrow and focused, hunching forward a bit.   
  
“However…”His face softened as he sat back, relaxing. “Right now. I don’t want to be angry. I want to go have breakfast with my family.” Percy smiled as he stood.   
  
Percy picked up his holsters, sliding them on, tilting his head as he became lost in thought. “Huh. I wonder if they assumed I would have these on. It is a logical leap, really. We’re not out of trouble yet, and anyone observing me would make the assumption I would always carry these.”  
  
“But not in your shop.” Vax stated, going to stand by Percy.  
  
“There are enough explosive things there, as we know. I am glad the door held. Good to know it worked…”Percy’s voice trailed off, snapping his guns into place. “Right. Breakfast.”  
  
He headed to the door opening it to go to the kitchen, smoothing his hair as he went. Percy glanced to his side, finding himself pleased that Vax was at his side, walking with a hand on his daggers. Percy was quiet, listening to their foot fall against the stone, glancing at out the windows, noting the rise of an early spring. Birds flitted about, calling to each other as a bright golden sun poured through the glass. Sounds of people talking and rising echoed throughout the castle, getting ready for the day. Percy felt his back straightened slightly, mostly out of habit, needing to present himself with an air of authority around those around him. People looked to him and Cassandra. Percy had no desire to govern, or rule, however he had to do what needed to be done for the best of Whitestone. He owed so much to Cassandra…too much. However, it was a price he was willing to pay. Percy blinked as he found himself in front of the kitchen door, stiffening slightly. Some part of him was still hesitant to embrace normalcy, to embrace the loudness of a family and friends. It was easier to fall into darkness, to languish into silence and pain. So easy to-  
  
Percy inhaled sharply as Vax’s hand touched his shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts. He tilted his head towards him and offered a small smile, collecting himself. Percy smoothed a hand over his vest, before he pushed the door open to the kitchen, letting the smell of bacon, eggs, and toast rush at him. The sound of Grog protesting Vex’s snatching of his bacon was heard as Pike laughed. Grog grabbed his plate in one hand, pushing Vex away with the other. Scanlan seemed to be having his ever going argument with Trinket over invading his space, pushing him out and away from his plate. Keyleth only seemed half awake, sitting beside Cassandra who seemed to be enjoying her coffee. Percy took in the sight before him for a moment, finding a warm smile crossing his face.

His eyes met Cassandra’s first, amongst the chaos of the kitchen. Percy watched her set her coffee down before standing, going over to him, pulling him into a tight hug.   
  
“Good to have you back, Percy.” Cassandra’s voice was light, pleased sounding. An edge of stress that twinge at Percy’s guilt.  
  
“I am glad to be back, Cass.” Percy hugged her tightly as an echoing cry took up the warm kitchen, followed by the scraping of chairs.  
  
“Percy!” Pike gasped, bounding over to him with Keyleth, both hugging him tightly, trapping poor Cassandra into their tight embrace.  
  
Vex soon joined laughing. “You gave us a scare, darling. We thought…well...doesn’t matter, you’re here now. Goodness, you smell. You need a bath, Percy.” She hugged the large group, then managed to find Percy’s side, hugging him tighter. The man laughed softly.  
  
“I think we all know, I am really hard to kill.” Percy wheezed at them, off balance from the multitude of people around him.  
  
“Welcome back, Princess.” Grog called from the table.  
  
“Yes, welcome back!” Scanlan called, now having hopped up on Grog to avoid Trinket, stuffing eggs into his mouth.  
  
Percy laughed, hugging who he could, trying to find his balance once again. “Thank you. If you don’t mind, I would like some breakfast. Nearly dying does make one very hungry.” He stated dryly, drawing a chuckle from Pike who was somewhere near his ankles.   
  
The women let him go, with Cassandra giving him a gentle peck on his cheek, and a squeeze to his hand.   
  
“I have some paper work to do, however, I am pleased you are alright, Percy. Please…keep staying alive.” Cassandra smiled tightly, searching Percy’s face for a moment, before excusing herself to head off to her duties.  
  
Percy glanced to Vax, who gave him a reassuring nod, before heading into the kitchen to join the loud fray. He found he didn’t mind at all.


	5. As the storm rolled in

Percy sat hunched forward as heaps of food was piled onto his plate by Vex, giving a small smile as Keyleth stole a bit from his plate now and then as he ate. Everything smelled wonderful and caused his stomach to rumble. Trinket had fallen asleep beside the fireplace, allowing Scanlan to sit down at the table to eat in peace. The gnome perched himself at the end of the table, plate in his lap, fork and knife in each hand.

                “Percy…are you seriously alright?” Vex asked in a warm, reassuring tone, reaching over to touch his arm lightly when she came by to place more bacon onto his plate.  
  
                “For now, I am. I am recovering and will continue to do so. I want to get ahead of this. Whatever this is. If it was to get at my guns, I want to put a stop to this before it gets worse. I don’t know who would be so bold to try, however, I am sure they’ll strike soon once more. Have we discovered anything on the body?” Percy asked, his blue eyes shifting to each of his party members.  
  
“He was a Clasp member. A hired hand. Pike spoke to him…we have no name. Just…a title.” Keyleth offered.  
  
Percy sat back, his brow furrowing. “A title? Well, it is something. What was it?” He asked.  
  
“The Gentleman of the North.” Pike spoke up, setting her fork down, her armour glinting in the sunlight that poured through the windows of the kitchen.  
  
Percy was silent for a moment, lowering his eyes in thought. His hand twitched slightly, his features controlled. “Well. Like I said. It is something. We can start with that. Send out trackers, people we trust to gather information.”  
  
He felt Vax’s eyes on his form, but chose to ignore it, digging into his breakfast, eating half his plate. Percy half listened to theories and answered any questions thrown at him by the others, shrugging off most of them expertly. He set his fork down, resting his hands lightly on the table top as he finished.   
  
“I think we need to do research. Find out what we can. The better we plan, the better we can fuck it up.” Percy gave a small smile at the dry humour. “I will start in my shop. It’s…a start.”  
  
The group fell silent, exchanging looks between each other. Percy noted the tension and worry gathering on their faces, waiting patiently for them to speak up. He knew they worried about him, and wanted to reassure themselves he wasn’t going to crack. His face slowly started to shut down, his features becoming more schooled. Percy felt something brush across his leg, pulling him out of his thoughts, making him look down, then up to Vax. The creeping darkness faded away for a moment as Percy caught the question being given to him.

 

“Are you sure?” Vax asked gently, his features a bit unreadable. Percy picked up the caution behind his eyes.  
  
Percy relaxed a bit, then nodded. “It is my shop. I shouldn’t shy away from it even if I was attacked within it. If I coward each time I nearly died, I would not be here in Whitestone again.” He smiled as he stood. "For gods sake, we fought dragons. A burnt shop is nothing compared to that."  
  
“I’ll go with you, Freddy.” Vax stood as the tension in the room relaxed. “Rest of you go and search. Look for anything with that name.”  
  
Grog huffed, looking uncomfortable at the thought of reading. Scanlan reached over patting his arm lightly, putting his fork down before he did so.   
  
“It’s alright, Grog, you don’t have to.” Scanlan smiled warmly. “I wouldn’t mind reaching the higher books, though.”  
  
Grog brightened up and nodded. “I can do that. What else can I do?”  
  
“After the books, you can go hit things in the training yard. I can watch and cheer you on.” Scanlan grinned widely to which Grog grinned right back, his nose wrinkling in excitement, nodding.  
  
Percy felt warmth bloom through his chest at the exchange between the bard and the barbarian. Brothers through and through. Scanlan stood, hopping down from the table to take care of his dishes, following Grog out of the kitchen. Percy and Vax glanced at each other, before heading out, leaving the women to chat and divide up what they would do to gather information. Percy rubbed his hands together a bit to warm them as he walked towards his shop. The castle was a bit more alive now, people ushering about, chatting with each other, bubbling with life and joy. Peace in Whitestone had brought out the very best in the people, and Percy was glad for it. He noted the cool air drifting through some open windows, ruffling some tapestries now and then. The smell of spring drifted through, followed by air thick with the smell of rain, and deep grey clouds starting to roll in from a distance over the mountains. An early spring storm would push the last bit of winter's grasp from the far northern lands, and usher in newer life and growth.

As he came to the last step, rounding the corner, he came to a stop, staring down the hall, his sight focused on the metal door. The air cooler down here, and the smell of burnt things lingered in the hall. His vision narrowed slightly, his breath hitched a bit as he paused. Percy’s mind raced for a moment as his hand trembled for a second, before it passed. He was safe. Vax was at his side, and he had his guns. He was safe in the walls around him…he had to be safe.  


“Freddy?” Vax’s voice floated up to his ears, causing Percy to glance to him.  
  
“Hhm? Oh, sorry. Thinking.” Percy shrugged dismissively, forcing himself to walk towards the door, pressing it open.   
  
It scrapped across stone, glass, and other broken bits, groaning loudly as it thudded against the wall on the side of the small corridor. Percy inhaled sharply, taking in the damage done to his workshop for the first time. Ruined. Beyond anything he could fix. The smell of burnt wax, exploded resin, and gunpowder marred the air with a heavy scent, clinging to everything around him. He would have to start over from the beginning once more. Anger swelled inside of him, the further Percy ventured in, hardly noticing the black billowing smoke that seem to drift up from his form. 

Percy felt himself close off from his emotions, shutting down the smoke as he stepped up to a broken barrel, glancing around.  His fingers brushed over the ruined table, knocking some glass to the floor. He bent down to pick up some paper, turning it over. It was a design for a clock, rich in details still even after the devastation that had occured. Percy set it down, venturing over to where the blacksmith’s tools had been, kneeling down to dig through the charred mess for a moment, before standing.  
  
“I will have to start over. Clean all this out. I don’t think I can salvage much, but what I can…” Percy’s voice trailed off, taking in the weight of what happened in his workshop at last.

Vax wandered over to him, touching his arm lightly, moving in close. “Freddy. We don’t have to be here. You don’t have to tend to this right now.”  
  
Percy nodded absently. “I know…We have so much to do. I need to...fix this. Fix something.”  
  
“Yeah, we do, but not now. You don't have to fix this now." Vax's voice was firm and steady, turning Percy towards him. "Percival…do you…did you recognise that name Pike told us?” Vax asked, his eyes searching Percy’s face. Percy jerked back slightly as Vax touched his cheek to force the man to look at him.  
  
“Yes.” Percy breathed, fear bleeding through his voice. Vax hissed softly, worry blooming over his features before a serious look settled in, listening to Percy intensely.   
  
“I know it well. He was one of the people who tortured me. The Briarwoods brought him in to break me. He…”Percy gestured a bit with his hands, struggling to find the words, fight the panic rising in him, suppressing memories the best he could.  
  
Vax grasped his face lightly, stepping into his space as Percy shuddered against him. “You don’t need to say any more, Percy. It’s alright. We’ll get him. We’ll find him and put an end to him.”

The man exhaled against the half-elf, leaning forward to press his head into his shoulder. After a moment of hesitation, he placed his arms around Vax’s waist, holding him close. He felt himself relax after a moment, feeling tired despite having slept so well the night before.

“Let’s get out of here. Go for a walk around the city before it rains.” Percy muttered softly.   
  
“Okay. Let’s do that, then.” Vax stated simply, not moving away as he held Percy lightly.  
  
Percy sighed heavily, pulling back, going to move around Vax. Glancing around his shop once more, he shook his head and headed out without a backwards glance, going to his room, his silent companion at his side. It took a few moments to pull on his blue coat, wrapping Cabal’s Ruin around his shoulders, adjusting it as he headed back out towards Vax.   


“Where should we go?” Vax asked, glancing outside towards the rolling black clouds that started to blot out the sun.   
  
“That place by the Sun Tree. The Raven Queen’s Temple, the woods…anywhere is fine. I just want out of the castle for a bit.” Percy allowed his shoulders to relax pulling away the mask of the Whitestone Lord, and just became Percy, the Adventurer.   
  
“I know where to go, to get out of the storm.” Vax glanced upwards towards the sky, diverging down a narrow path.   
  
Percy’s gaze followed him for a moment as he paused at the steps leading into town. He turned, following him without a second thought. The cool breeze drifted through the stone paths, tugging at the brown-green grass that lined the lanes. Their footsteps echoed off the high white stone walls as they made their way towards the edge of the city. Percy recognised the area, frowning a bit. It was the old ruins of the academy Whitestone had for magic practitioners once upon a time. It had been before Percy’s time, but the ruins had been left to fall into disrepair.   
  
“Vax?” Percy questioned, pulling his cloak around him tighter, the wind nipping at his exposed skin, hesitating at the edge of the ruins.  
  
“I’m right here, Freddy.” Vax turned back to him and smiled.  
  
Percy felt the breath leave his chest as he stared at the brilliance of Vax’s smile, putting him at ease. Percy found himself smiling, his body moving before he had a chance to think, going to join Vax. He stepped close to Vax, sweeping his eyes over the ruins, letting the rouge lead him into what remained of the falling building. Inside was beautiful in its decay. Stone crumbling, beautiful chipped mosaic walls, marble and white stone decorated the floor. Vax guided Percy as he took in the architect, making mental notes here and there. He could make something like this. After everything is over, he could make a grand building like this. The wind howled loudly through the cracks in the ruins, bringing the storm upon them at last.  
  
“Here we are.” Vax’s voice cut across his thoughts and plans, causing Percy to blink and look towards him, then past his shoulder to a door.  
  
Giving Vax a curious look, Percy walked forward, pushing the door open, finding some resistance. He grunted softly, and pushed harder, pleased as the door gave way. His luck with doors still held out. He glanced to Vax who gave him a small nod to encourage him to step into the room. Percy looked away, moving forward. A small gasp escaped his lips as he looked around, a wide smile growing across his face.  
  
“I…I don’t know why I haven’t explored this sooner. This is…beautiful.” Percy breathed, taking in the sight of the beautifully adored dome room, untouched by the rest of the decay of the ruins.

A large round domed room stretched upwards into a graceful peak, adorned with marble, graceful stone carvings, arcane ruins shimmering faintly across the windows and walls. Percy turned his focus on to the bookshelves, hurrying over to them, pulling one off the shelf. His smile grew as he flipped through the still intact book. It was in a language he didn’t understand, but Percy really didn’t care, this was fascinating! Most of the other books were falling apart, crumbling a bit here and there. The room itself was still whole, even if the books themselves were subjected to weathering, or bookworms.   
  
“I…I had no idea this was still here. Mother always told us to stay away. I was never brave enough to venture here on my own. By the time I was…Well. We were fighting dragons and vampires.” Percy murmured thoughtfully, setting the book around to look at the rest of the room more closely.   
  
There were candles about, and a fire place that Vax was hunched over making a fire for them. The wind whistled through the chimney. Rain started to hit the windows, pinging off the glass frames in their own odd harmony with the storm. A low thunder roll rumbled in the distance. Percy noted a bed propped up in a corner, a table and some clothes near it. He ventured over, running his fingers over the cloth.  
  
“These are yours.” Percy commented, turning the shirt over. “Why are they here?”  
  
“Sometimes I like to get away from the castle. The opulence of it can get to me sometimes, and getting away from it all is nice now and then.” Vax stood, having started the fire. Warmth rolled into the room.   
  
“I found this place when we first started to stay in Whitestone. You were focused elsewhere and with good reason, Percy. I’m glad I could distract you away from your duties for a moment while we wait for the storm to pass.” Vax wandered over to Percy, reaching up to undo Cabal’s Ruin, pulling it off slowly, his eyes fixated on Percy’s.  
  
“I like you distracting me.” Percy spoke in a low tone, his lips parting slightly letting Vax taking the cloak from him, tossing it to a table.  
  
“How do you feel, Percy? Sore, in pain?” Vax asked, reaching up to grip each side of Percy’s open coat, his eyes darkening into deep inky pools.  
  
“I’m fine. Honestly.” Percy whispered, breathing a bit deeper, feeling a mounting tension growing between them.  
  
“Good.” Vax tugged Percy’s coat off, surging forward to kiss him, cupping the side of his face.  
  
Percy made a sound of delight, helping shrug the coat off, not caring if it fell on the floor. He felt himself being backed up against a wall, grunting softly as he hit a bookshelf, feeling the wood dig into his back a bit. The smell of dust curled up around him as Percy reached up to entangle his hands into Vax’s hair, feverishly pressing him closer, deepening the feverish kisses between them. Percy hissed softly as Vax somehow manoeuvres well enough to loosen his vest and tug his shirt out of his trousers. A hand sneaks under the cloth, running deft fingers across Percy’s ribs and up to his chest.   
  
“Vax-!” Percy gasped at his lips, tilting his head back enough to breath, feeling dizzy from the lack of air. Percy’s sentence die before he could start, taking in Vax’s face.  
  
Flushed cheek, deep pools of lust and want in his slightly narrowed eyes, soft pink swollen lips, and a wrecked look of demanding need was etched into Vax’s face, catching Percy by surprise. However it fuelled his own rising lust, causing him to reach down to start to unlace Vax’s armour. He cursed softly as his fingers fumbled, losing a bit of their dexterity against the black leather. He mumbled something as he rested his head on Vax’s shoulder, trying to focus on working the leather off of him. A protesting sound came from Percy when Vax’s hand left his chest, snaking out from under the shirt.  
  
“Shh…Percy. I’ve got it.” Vax reassured gently. “I’ve got it.”   
  
Percy nodded, watching Vax’s hands work carefully, unlacing the armour, pulling it from his body. The outer layer fell away with ease, falling to the ground. Vax pulled away, forcing Percy to look up at him, leaving the man feeling a bit lost without the contact. Percy noted his breathing was a bit laboured, and his trousers felt a bit tighter. Vax smiled, reaching out to pull Percy to the bed, sitting him down with gentle guidance. Percy stared up at him, watching cautiously, still somewhat trapped within his own skin, unable to quiet break free.  
  
Yet before him, was his freedom, and as Vax unlaced his boots, Percy could feel himself slowly breaking loose from his insecurities. He blinked when Vax tossed his boots across the room, leaving him a bit dazed, unable to process what was happening through the muddled thoughts in his mind. Eventually, Vax managed to slip completely out of his armour and leaned up to kiss Percy once more, guiding him back against the bed. Percy hummed softly as he felt his head hit the lumpy pillow beneath him, smelling musty earthen dust for a moment, before Vax started to undo his trousers. Unbidden, Percy's body tensed up, his mind focused, cutting through the haze that had clouded his thoughts.  
  
“Percy.” Vax stopped, moving his hands away. “Talk to me…everything okay?”  
  
The white haired man stared at him for a moment, before nodding. “Yes. This…is new to me.”  
  
Vax’s worried features softened as he nodded. “It’s alright. We’ll take it slow.”  
  
Percy nodded, watching Vax for a moment as thunder rolled and rumbled outside of the room. The quiet space was filled with the crackling of the fireplace and the rain outside, Vax ever patient and understanding, waiting for Percy.  He reached down and undid his own trousers, moving his hands away, glancing down, then back to Vax, giving a coy smile, his body visibly uncoiling.    
  
Vax leaned over kissing the top of Percy’s head lightly, his hand settling on Percy’s hips, hooking his fingers in to pull the trousers down, pulling them free of his body. Vax’s eyes stared down at Percy, causing him to squirm a bit under the scrutiny of the observant gaze of the Raven Queen’s chosen. Vax wiggled down, hooking Percy’s leg over his shoulders, before gripping Percy’s arse a bit tightly, and leaning down to draw his tongue along Percy’s swollen prick. Percy de Rollo flushed deeply, mewling at the sheer filthiness of the lewd act, biting his lower lip as he gripped the blankets beneath him. His shirt clung to his chest, rising up to expose bits and parts of his torso.  
  
“V-Vax!” Percy cried out, his voice broken and cracking with a wave of lust running through him.   
  
The deep chuckle from Vax pulled Percy a bit from his stupor to look down at him, only to find Vax much closer than he thought, his face inches away. Percy panted, his glasses askew on his face.  
  
“Are you proud, Percy? At what you do to me? I don’t think I’ve…ever wanted anyone this badly.” Vax growled. “Not Shaun, not Kiki…you. You undo everything I am in a single motion. I’m lost in your rage, stillness, thoughts…gentle moments of peace you walk through. All of it.” Vax tilted his head down, long black hair falling into his face.  
  
Percy blushed up at him, his lips parting as his heart raced. He leaned upwards and kissed Vax, wrapping his arms around his neck. There was a biting growl, and a roll of expert hips against Percy that caused a gasping cry to stumble from him, tightening his grip on Vax’s shoulders. One of Vax’s hands gripped their erections together, slowly stroking them. Pleasure slammed into Percy’s head and body, causing him to forget everything but the sensation of being stroked, pleasured, tilting up into a beautiful golden oblivion. His eyes slipped closed, hips pressing upwards into Vax’s hand. Percy felt his whole body shake, knowing he wasn’t going to last long. The half-elf didn’t seem to mind as he cursed lovely obscenities into Percy’s ear, encouraging him to let go and enjoy the ride. Percy wasn’t one to disappoint and did just that.   
  
Letting go was perhaps one of the best experiences Percy ever had in his life. The white hot feeling that had been pooling in his stomach burst outwards when Vax’s nimble fingers tweaked one of his nipples hard. Percy’s body bowed upwards and his mind and vision went blank, leaving him hanging onto the intense moment of euphoria rolling through his body, refusing to let go of him. Vaguely, he felt warm splatterings across his chest, and a distant cry of elation from Vax. Another wave of intense pleasure shook him, leaving him adrift a moment longer before he eventually fell slowly back into his own body and mind, panting, hair falling into his face, sweat over his brow. Vax’s body trembled above his, trying to stay up right. Percy limply tried to move his arm, cursing that he had little control of his body to make room for Vax to lay beside him.  
  
“Darling…” Percy muttered softly. A pleased smile crossed his face as Vax laid down, pressing his face into Percy’s neck panting.   
  
“If that was just us without fucking, I can’t wait to see what it’s like in you…or you in me.” Vax breathed softly.  
  
“Lustful want is different from passion.” Percy commented absently, reaching over to stroke Vax’s hair, curling into him.  
  
“Yeah. That’s why I can’t wait. If this is lust, what will passion be?” Vax ventured, kissing Percy’s cheek.  
  
“Earth shattering.” Percy smiled warmly.  
  
“The gods themselves will be jealous.” Vax agreed, enveloping Percy in his embrace.  
  
They fell silent, listening to the rain pour outside against the stone, trees, and ground. The lightening flashed in the distance, the thunder giving a dying boom as the storm moved on past Whitestone. Percy’s heart was still racing as Vax sat up a bit to look down at him, tilting his head.   
  
“Whenever you need a break, Percy, come here. Tell me, and I’ll whisk you away to here. This place is ours now…just ours.” Vax spoke ever so softly, pulling a stray blanket over them.   
  
Vax resumed cuddling Percy, stroking his arm, tracing over scars here and there. Percy inhaled the scent of Vax, finding it to be one he enjoyed, engraining it into his memory. He placed it above the smell of lavender and the smell of his shop as a favourite scent.   
  
Percy, ever the realist, knew he had to break a wonderful moment, he just didn’t want to. Not now…not when he had a moment to hide away from the world, even just for a little while. Percy closed his eyes, nodding off a bit, comfortable, spent in energy for the time being. So when he heard Keyleth’s voice come over the earring, he groaned loudly, frustration in the under currents.   
  
“Hey…ah…we found something. Cassandra told us about the Gentleman of the North. We just wanted you to know, where ever you two are.” She spoke, sounding worried.  
  
Vax hummed, tugging at his earring a bit. “Ah…thanks Kiki. Percy and I are in town to see if any of the town’s people know him. We’ll be up in a bit. We’re waiting the storm out.”  
  
“Okay. Just get here when you can.” Keyleth called back, then the earring fell silent.  
  
Vax sighed, before pressing a kiss into Percy’s hair.  
  
“Back to work, Freddy.” He murmured softly.   
  
The bed creaked as he moved to get up, Percy rolling onto his back to follow his movement, before sitting up himself. Percy sighed, rubbing his face, pushing his glasses up on top of his head for a moment to collect himself. He looked up at Vax, watching him dress, giving a small glowing smile for a moment. Percy stood, catching himself a bit as he wobbled, looking for his trousers. Eventually he found them halfway across the room, and pulled them on, then searched for his other clothes. Eventually he righted himself, smoothing everything into place. As Percy went to pull on Cabal’s Ruin, Vax got to it first, placing it around Percy’s shoulders and affixed it into place.  He smiled as he traced over the seam of the cloak, leaning forward to press a warm kiss onto Percy’s lips, holding him there for a moment. Percy sighed happily, pressing his forehead into Vax’s, wrapping an arm around his waist.   
  
“And we’ll all go together…”Percy muttered softly, looking up at Vax.   
  
Vax adjusted Percy’s glasses on his nose lightly and nodded. “Beyond yond crystal fountain, among the flowers of the forest.”  
  
Percy grinned, taking Vax’s hand, before heading out of the ruins. Something can be built from nothing, and what was broken, can be made anew. Percy had focus once more.


	6. In the Room Where it Happens

       Shouldering the door a bit to get into Whitestone castle, Percy managed to push the heavy wooden door open. Another small victory over a door! He was unstoppable! Percy snorted softly, tugging the hood down off his head, running a hand through his hair, making it untidy, not caring at the moment. Percy paused by the door long enough to sweep his eyes over the entry way of the hall, noting the lit torches and bustling people. A well-worn habit that had come with a painful lesson, one he knew he could never live down. Why Vax had forgiven him for killing Vex was still somewhat of a mystery to him. Percy often wondered if he had deserved it, or why he had Vax at his side even now. He glanced to Vax as he brushed off his cloak, muttering something about being smelly once more.  
  
“I’ll get you more flowers…The smell has to go eventually.” Percy swept his eyes over Vax’s form, giving a small smile.

Vax grinned, chuckling. “I’d like that. We should go and see your sister and the others.”  
  
“I don’t know how much Cass has told them, however I can deal with it. They’ll want to know why I hadn’t spoken up…” Percy looked away, moving towards Cassandra’s room, his eyes sharp and narrow.  
  
“You weren’t ready to speak about it.” Vax offered. Percy offered a small nod.  
  
“Perhaps.”  
  
      Percy was silent for a while, but nodded as they made their way to the Lady of Whitestone’s Chamber. Their footsteps echoed off the walls as they passed rooms and other halls. Vax held Percy’s hand lightly the nearer they drew to the door, pausing once they were outside of it. Percy inhaled, adjusting his glasses for a moment, before knocking on the door. Lowering his eyes, as he bowed his head in thought, he nearly missed the call to enter. It was like sliding into a glove, easy, elegant, as Percy stood up straighter, pushing the door open as the mask of the noble man slid with ease into place. The Adventurer vanished without a second thought.   
  
“Percy…you’re soaking wet.” Cassandra set her tea down, concerned as she stood.   
  
“We were caught in the tail end of the storm.” Percy spoke in an even tone. “I am sorry for causing you worry, Cassandra. We are alright.”  
  
      Cassandra smiled softly, glancing to the other members of Vox Machina gathered in her chamber. Pike and Scanlan sat on Grog’s shoulders, chatting with each other, falling silent once Percy arrived. She gestured for Percy and Vax to sit in the remaining chairs, before sitting once more. The room was richly decorated with wooden panels, and a simple four poster bed was hidden behind a screen, with a wardrobe to one side. A fireplace with a stack of wood sat with low embers in one corner. The table was simple, holding tea, cake, and a few other items that Cassandra seemed to be working on. Ink bottles and parchment sat to one side, awaiting their use. Percy caught the scent of camomile and roses rising up from the tea.   
  
“Pike told me about what was discovered. The Gentleman of the North.” Cassandra frowned, her face hardening. Percy caught the flash of rage behind her eyes, impressed how composed she was.  
  
“Percy…why didn’t you tell us he was one of the ones who tortured you?” Vex asked gently, leaning over the table a bit towards him, concerned.  
  
Percy felt everyone stare at him as he settled into his seat, smoothing out his coat, having draped the cloak over an arm of the seat. He inhaled slowly before he spoke.  
  
“Honestly, I was hoping I would not have to. My past keeps dragging up to the surface and placing everyone in danger. I did not want any of you to go through that again. I was hoping, praying he was gone, as where all the others. However…the past does not seem to want to stay where it is at the moment.” Percy scowled a bit, as he continued. “Ripley terrified me, the Gentleman of the North…broke me. He knew how I worked, and knew what made me tick. Darkness is easy to fall into. Evil is something you become. He nearly helped me become that evil.” Percy paused, noteing Keyleth’s uneasiness, but she remained silent, allowing Percy to continue.

“My…unpleasant thoughts come from what he tried to make me into…I wonder if he was successful in some way. I wonder because of him I made that deal for revenge. I did not care then. I do now, but not then, and it felt…right.” Percy confessed, spreading his hands before him.

“I did not want to care, and I was ready to take lives because of it. I did not care who’s, as long as I had my justice. Cassandra saw the worse of it. She saw me when that monster had me, saw what he could make me do.” Percy fell silent after a moment, stiff in his chair.

Percy inhaled, the cold hard features on his face made him appear terrifying in the dim light of the room as his fist curled a bit. “I will end him, as was done with Ripley. He cannot be allowed to live any more than she was allowed to.”

    His fingers laced together as he leaned forward into the table, staring down at the wooden surface, glaring for a moment.  Anger broiled to the surface as his gaze shifted to his party members, taking in the wide variations of looks on their faces. Some were stony, others uncomfortable, one slightly terrified of him. Percy pulled back a little, softening his features. He didn’t want to scare them, however he wasn’t going to hide away against this. They knew him, they would help him. The thought of being vulnerable helped the anger ebbed, but it didn’t vanish.  
  
“H…How did he break you, Percy?” Keyleth asked softly, shifting nervously in her seat, before sitting upright. “So we know what we are dealing with.”  
  
There was an awkward pause, before Cassandra cleared her throat, speaking up.  
  
“Magic. The Gentleman of the North…has his ways. Commands…charms…He would often rob Percy of his sight, among other things. He would push Percy to the brink and leave him there on the edge. We could not stop him. He made…He made Percy kill innocent people in front of our family before they…”Cassandra fell silent, looking away, her jaw tightening.   
  
       There was a long pause of silence that settled over the room. The weight and understanding of what happened to the de Rollo family was disturbing. Percy looked down, unable to look at the rest of his party, feeling ill, bile rising a bit in his throat. Percy’s hands curled into a tight ball to try and prevent them from shaking. The deep shame and helplessness he had felt then spewed forward, breaking the dam he had tried to hide them behind for so long. He rubbed at his eyes, flinching a bit, trying to control his features. He went to clear his throat, but it sounded weak. One of his hands uncurled and reached up to rub his brow, only to be caught by Vax, pulling him around by his arms and towards him. Vax wrapped his arms around Percy, holding him tight, stroking his hair.  
  
“Percy, we will end this man. Fuck him. Fuck what he is. We’re stronger and better than he is. Especially you, Percival de Rollo, haughty prick.” Vax smiled, leaning forward to kiss his head.  
  
Percy shivered, leaning into his embrace, reaching up to grip Vax’s upper arms lightly, closing his eyes. “I am glad you think so.”   
  
“We all think so.” Vex spoke up. “What that man…Ripley, the Briarwoods did to you and your family…to Cassandra, was really shit. If we have to go out there and finish what we started, then we will.”  
  
Percy pulled back, looking warily to the others, who nodded, their gazes steely with determined grit. He relaxed and smiled, anger fading more as he stood from his chair, staying within Vax’s warmth. “We will have to be terribly clever about this.”  
  
“Percy, don’t you think this is a trap to lure you out? To pull you back towards him?” Pike asked, frowning at him.   
  
“Perhaps. I’m not sure if he expected his assassin to fail, however, he’ll figure it out. He’ll know I’ll be coming.” Percy folded his arms across his chest as he thought.   
  
“He won’t see us coming. People like to underestimate us, and we constantly prove them wrong.” Scanlan offered.   
  
“You prove them wrong often, friend.” Vax smiled, glancing at Scanlan who looked a tad smug.  
  
“I know. I’m very good at what I do.” Scanlan puffed up his chest a bit. “However, Percy…if this man can do all those things to you, how do we know he won’t do it again and turn you against us?”  
  
“I have no doubt he will try. If that happens, take me out. You all can do it with ease…I’ll be fine. If it comes to that, do what you need to, because I won’t want to stop.” Percy looked to Vax, studying his worried features. “If he turns any of you, what should we do?”  
  
There was another pause.   
  
“Do what you need to.” Grog said, giving a wise nod. “Because if you, Percy, won’t want to stop, I know I won’t want to stop in my rage. I would rather not see Pike or Scanlan hurt again, however I agree. This North dick needs to go down.”  
  
Percy looked to the others who nodded in agreement, feeling a horrible knot form in his chest, before he nodded.   
  
“Right. We have a destination…we have somewhat of a plan.” Percy glanced to Vax, then to Scanlan. “We should get ready.”  
  
  Percy knew he would have to be awful, and it ate away at him. He closed his eyes, pressing his hands against the table, leaning forward to hunch his shoulders. Everyone stood, heading out of Cassandra’s room. Percy went over to his sister, kissing the top of her head. She hugged him tightly, sighing into his chest.   
  
“I’ll be back.” He murmured softly, lingering for a moment, before turning to head out, following the others.   
  
     He closed the door, watching the retreating backs of his friends, his family, and was contemplative for a moment. Light suddenly peeked through the windows, causing Percy to squint a bit, as the clouds from the storm rolled away from hiding the sun. The soft golden light, brushed over his family bathing them in warmth, following Vox Machina down the hall. Dust danced through the light, parting, floating over the forms of Pike, Scanlan, Vax, Vex, and Grog. For a moment, the presence of Tiberius was there with them, lending wisdom and perspective. It faded away, but left behind reassurance. Percy stood in the shadow of the archway before he took a step forward to join them, noting the resolve everyone had.   
  
“Scanlan.” Percy called, catching up with them. “A moment, if I may?” He offered a small smile to the gnome.  
  
“Sure. What’s up, Percy?” Scanlan asked, pausing to look up at him.   
  
The man glanced to the rest, watching them carry on for a moment, some glancing back to see what Percy and Scanlan were up to. Percy waited until the others were out of earshot, before he spoke.   
  
“Scanlan…I was going to make this for you. I need you to hold onto this until you get back.” Percy pulled out a charred bit of paper, folded neatly. “I made one for Vax…and I was going to make one for Grog. However, I wanted to show you before we…go.” Percy handed the paper over to Scanlan who took it carefully. “I found it on my desk. It survived the blast.”  
  
Scanlan opened the folded paper, turning it slightly so he could get a better look at it. His furrowed curious look bloomed into a look of wonder, then into a warm smile.   
  
“Percy, this is beautiful. You have Kaylie’s fiddle and my flute…This is remarkable.” Scanlan looked so happy, a soft joyous look on his normally goofy stance. Percy saw a hint of maturity that peeked through now and then on Scanlan. “Thank you. But…I think you should hold on to it until we get back, Percy. I’m not a master craftsman. That’s your job.” Scanlan folded the paper carefully, minding the charred edges, handing up to Percy.  
  
The man didn’t move to take it. “I don’t know if I’ll come back, Scanlan. I’m going to ask something terrible of you. I’m sorry for asking, but I need to know it will be done. I trust you with this…horrible task.”  
  
Scanlan’s features harden, retreating for a moment, the once joyous look dashed away behind the look of apprehension. He lowered his hand, the paper trembled for a moment, before it became as still as the gnome was. He swallowed hard, looking down at the stone floor then up to Percy. The coldness in Scanlan's eyes made Percy shiver.  
  
“Alright. What do you need, Percy?”


	7. Scry and Drink

 

“Do we have any idea where he is? We could pop in via a tree.” Keyleth offered. “You could scry on him Percy.”  


Percy snorted as he laid out a map, nudging Vex out of the way of the table; she blew a raspberry at him, causing Percy to roll his eyes a bit. “The scrying eye makes me sick. I really don’t know how you deal with it, Keyleth.”  
  
“Well, you’re the only one who knows what he looks like, Percy. Might be our only shot at this.” Keyleth pointed out.  
  
“That I do…” Percy stated absently, pouring over the map, pushing an ink bottle back slowly. His shoulders heaved slightly as he pointed to a mountain range above Whitestone. “Last time I saw him, he had stated he was going this way.”  
  
“But you don’t know he’s there anymore.” Keyleth frowned, her brow knitting together a bit.  
  
“I know, Keyleth.” Percy’s tone was a bit hard, trying not to sound annoyed or short with her, then sighed, looking to Keyleth. “Fine…give it here. If I’m sick, I’m throwing up on you. Just spew it all over you.”   
  
“Ew.” Keyleth laughed as she pulled out the scrying stone, handing it over to Percy.   
  
Grog had sat himself by the door, having raided the kitchen for some food. He looked rather content with his selection of meats, fruits, and cheeses. He shared with Pike, offering some to Scanlan who politely refuse the apple offered to him. The bard pulled himself up onto the table, to sit and watch what was going on, curiosity on his features. Vex sat on the other side of him, making faces at her brother, grinning knowingly. Vax tossed a grape at her, snorting as it hit her nose.  
  
Percy took the stone from Keyleth, sitting down in the tall wooden back chair, turning it over in his hand, grumbling about hating magic for a moment, before he huffed at the stone. Apprehension crossed his features, before focusing on the stone, then on the Gentleman of the North.  
  
Sound of his friends and family fell away from him as his vision jolted forward, then up into the clouds, breaking through the rolling grey storm. He saw the brilliance of the weak sunlight as it pushed through the sky calling forward spring. Pulling him forward, Percy felt his stomach drop out a bit as he was tugged in the direction of the northern mountains past Whitestone, before diving down sharply. A flash of a cold cave entrance with an ornate stone door, before his vision slammed through and centred on a man with grey hair, pale blue eyes, high cheek bones with hollow cheeks. His lips were full and elegant, his face smooth, his features well groomed. Thin shoulders covered by a long black robe with a high collar. Gold and blue trim adorn the bottom of the collar, then almost rippled down the centre of the robe down to the man’s mid-calf. A soft green silk scarf floated around the man’s neck and over his shoulder, drifting up and behind him as if held magically aloft. Percy stared at the man’s face taking in the details he knew so well. Unchanged by time…still utterly the same. The knowing distant look on his face always seemed like a mask to Percy, as if the man couldn’t find an emotion to fixate on his face. It was unnerving now as it was then, all those years ago. The dangerous look hidden behind eyes made of blue glass almost reflected Percy’s when he was in his top form.   
Then to Percy’s horror, the man smile and spoke.  
  
“I am waiting for you, Percival de Rollo. My greatest success. Come…find me.” The man spoke, his voice raspy, as if being rubbed across sand, a pale hand extending forward towards him.   
  
Percy gasped, snapping out of his vision, and simultaneously feeling ill as he shoved the stone away. It rattled and rolled across the table, nearly falling off before it spun to a stop at the edge of the table. He held up his hand to stop any questions coming his way, taking a moment to breathe. The wave of nausea passed after a moment, eliciting a distressed groan from Percy as he sat back.   
  
“I fucking hate scrying.” Percy wheezed, rubbing his face. “He knows I scry on him. He saw me…Fuck he saw me.” Percy mumbled, rubbing his temples. “He…I think he wanted me to find him. One way or another, he knows I’m coming.”  
  
Vax frowned, reaching over to touch Percy’s wrist. “He saw you?”  
  
“Yes. He looked…just as I remember him. Young. So terribly young with ancient eyes that pierce through your very being. His…His magic is just as powerful as it was then. We…need to be extremely cautious of this.” Percy sounded shaken as he stared at the tapestry across the room.   
  
“You know where he is?” Pike asked from the floor, standing from where she had been sitting. She look worried, then her shoulders became hunched as she focused.   
  
“Yes. Ah…here.” Percy pulled himself together to lean over the map in front of him, pointing to a location. “There…above Whitestone. He has a base there, a place he’s stay hidden. I’m not overly familiar with the area, however, it is no more than a week’s walk from here.” Percy rubbed his face, letting the others pour over it.   
  
He let the others chatter about him, Grog coming over to peer at the map, blinking slowly at the words on it, sniffing. “Looks dangerous. I’ll get to hit things, right?”  
  
“Course, Grog.” Vax pipped up from Percy’s left. Grog smiled, wiggling his shoulders a bit.  
  
“We can get there with ease. I can cast a spell on us to get there.” Keyleth offered.   
  
Percy tilted his head, thinking. “Wind Walk would most certainly get us there tonight. If you wish, Scanlan, to create your mansion once we get there, we could rest and plan some more. I rather us be at top form, than a spell down.”  
  
Scanlan nodded, his tone neutral. “I can do that. We can’t have a repeat of Ripley.”  
  
“No. We cannot.” Grog growled, his eyes narrowing a bit. “I rather not carry your body back to a temple, Percy. We have to be careful. Cautious even. Keep cool heads. Before, during, and after. I don’t like to think we will die, but we all know that’s a high possibility. Just let us plan it out once we are closer to this prick’s home.”  
  
Percy glanced over to him, before nodding, looking away. Grog could be incredibly wise when he wanted to be, something Percy cherished. Wisdom and strength. He was silent for a moment, tapping his fingers on the table, standing. “Do we have enough potions? Something to protect us against magical attacks?”  
  
“Yeah. We’re covered.” Vax hummed. “Anything you need, Freddy?”  
  
“A good stiff drink.” Percy snorted softly at him. “I’ll grab a few extra bottles from the cellar. We can celebrate afterwards.” He smiled widely, going to head towards the cellar.  
  
“Day drinking is a terrible habit, Percival.” Vax called after him, rolling his eyes.  
  
“I’ll go with you.” Vex hopped up, and hurried after him, wrapping an arm around his. Percy turned his head towards her and smiled warmly.  
  
They walked arm in arm, quietly for a moment. Percy glanced away to admire some paintings as they passed them, going to point out one to Vex, however he was interrupted by her.  
  
“So…you and my brother?” Vex’s tone had an undertone of teasing, acceptance, and amusement.   
  
“I…Yes. Vex, I…If I have hurt you...” Percy stammered a bit, stopping to look down at her with worry.  
  
“No, darling. I am happy for you. I am.” Vex stopped him gently, turning Percy towards her fully. “I am happy for you. I still care for you Percy. I still love you dearly, but know…if you hurt him, I will put an arrow through you.”  
  
Percy stared at her, bewildered, before he smiled, nodding. “Don’t worry, Vex.”   
  
He reached up and cupped her face gently, studying her face for a moment. “I love you both, profoundly. I cherish what you and I have, and what he and I have. Both of you brought me out of the darkness in more than one way, Vex. My heart belongs to him and you. However…I want to give him everything I am. I don’t know if I can give the same to you.”  
  
“I know, darling. I am alright with that.” Vex smiled, grasping Percy’s hand. “I adore you, Percival. Be good to my brother, as long as you can.”  
  
“I will do my best. My promise to the Baroness of Whitestone.” Percy grinned softly at her.  
  
“I will hold you to that promise, Lord de Rolo.” Vex teased.  
  
They laughed gently, Percy kissing the top of Vex’s head lightly, pulling away. They nodded in understanding, accepting each other in that moment.  
  
“We were getting wine.” Percy scoffed softly, moving towards the kitchen, breaking the moment.   
  
“That we were. Your most expensive wine!” Vex crowed, laughing, in high spirits.   
  
Percy and Vex raided the wine cellar for the best and most expensive wine Whitestone had, finding some bottles from Emon. Percy laughed as he found a whiskey placed away in the corner. He tucked that away into his pocket, feeling pleased he had it.   
  
“Here.” Percy handed a bottle of wine to Vex. “Made the year you two were born. A good year, if I say so myself.”  
  
Vex snorted and laughed. “A very good year!” She caught the bottle, looking it over. “Hmm…I’ll take it. I’m not going to share it with Vax. This is all mine.”  
  
“Hmm. I think that he could probably take it if he wanted to. You’d never notice until he’s downed half the bottle.” Percy grinned, waving his hand, turning to head back.  
  
“I think I would notice.” Vex hummed, bounding up beside him. She was silent for a moment.  
  
“How are you, by the way? With everything? It can’t be easy for you.” Vex asked gently, keeping pace with Percy.  
  
“It’s hard. However, I’m glad we’re finishing this. Once and for all. Anything to put the past back where it belongs. I want to move on with my life and live for the future, and think past today. I’ll be glad when it’s over.” Percy hummed, carrying all the bottles in his arms.  
  
“Me too. All this darkness…you’re a remarkable person, Percy. You’ve shouldered so much. Too much.” Vex spoke softly.  
  
“I’m glad you think I’m remarkable. We all have shouldered our share of darkness. We have each other to snuff it out, and bring forward the light. Remember that, Vex. We can always bring forward the light.” Percy smiled ever so softly as they climbed a set of stairs.  
  
Vex smiled back, opening the door to the room with the others, calling in as she set her bottles down, Percy following her lead. Someone had brought up glasses, setting them out on the table. Percy poured them all a full glass, sitting down to join in the revelry, gasping as Grog spilled wine down his coat. There was a roar of laughter, and helpless giggling from everyone as Vex scolded Grog, telling him to be more careful. Percy didn’t mind in the slightest; it was good to simply have this moment before the tempest rolled in on them. Percy took off his coat, pushing a bottle to Grog, patting his arm gently. Grog gave him a look, but shrugged, taking the whole bottle for himself.  
  
Scanlan had brought out one of his stringed interments, and started to play a tune. He was sitting on the edge of the table, crossing his leg over the other, keeping time with light taps to the air with his foot. He grinned as Pike clapped at his tune; an old favourite. Keyleth giggled as Trinket shuffled around, plopping himself on the table to listen to the Bard’s tune, grunting softly now and then. The joyous atmosphere gave way to others soon joining their little party, eventually giving way to a complete ruckus as more and more people found out and had called others to join them. Percy waved the guards off, saying it was fine for this day…they all needed it. Gilmore had arrived around the midway mark, and was promptly whisked away by a handsome gentleman Percy was sure part of the night guard. Gilmore put on his usual flair and charm, looking alert, alive, and healthy. Percy snorted as he observed Grog and Pike get into a drinking contest, getting louder and louder, until they were both just yelling at each other. The music played on, Scanlan now joined by other musicians, all from various backgrounds from within the castle. Percy clapped his hands when the song ended, then gasped as he was tugged backwards and towards a feathery black chest, looking up into Vax’s eyes, and grinned.   
  
“Hello, handsome.” Vax rumbled softly at him, kissing the top of his head.  
  
“Hello, darling.” Percy hummed back. “Care for a dance?”  
  
“I was going to ask you the same thing.” Vax grinned, pulling him into an empty space, holding him close as they danced to Scanlan’s new tune.  
  
“We don’t really have a plan, Percy. Just an idea of where to go.” Vax said, looking down at him.  
  
“I know. We’re bad at planning. And it’s not dawn.” Percy chuckled, taking the lead in their steps. Vax was a bit helpless on the dance floor. Not that Percy minded…he had seen what the lean form of Vax could do when he was in the air. A wonderful dancer with wings, high in the air.  


“I have a sneaking suspicion that this is something else. This party.” Vax lowered his head so that his lips would reach Percy’s ear. “Is it?”  
  
Percy was quiet for a moment, before he shook his head. “If it is, please do tell me. I simply am enjoying seeing everyone so happy. It is my way of making it up to them for dragging them back into my dirty laundry, so to say.”  
  
Vax stay where he was for a moment, before he pulled back, his eyes searching Percy’s face, before he nodded. “Alright. We go in and get fuck face of the north, and come back home. We’ve fought dragons…We can do this.”  
  
“Yes. I have no doubt we can.” Percy smiled softly, leaning forward to kiss him.  
  
Vax cupped his face, before kissing him lightly. “Don’t you die on me again, Percy…I can’t go through that again.”  
  
“Dying twice isn’t such a bad thing…it is peaceful the second time around.” Percy smiled, a bit morbidly.   
  
Vax snorted, shaking his head. “Don’t do it again, please, Percival?” He huffed.  
  
“I’ll try my hardest.” Percy hummed, tilting his head to one side as the song came to an end, not moving away from Vax.  
  
“How are you, darling? Your thoughts on all of this?” Percy asked, lowering his hands to his side.  
  
“I’m honestly worried. You came out of that scry shaken up. I’ve only seen you like that twice now. It worries me. It worries the others. Percy…we love you. We won’t let that monster get you, I promise.” Vax reached up to run a thumb over Percy’s cheek.   
  
Percy leaned into it a bit, taking in Vax’s lovely arched cheek bones, soft dark eyes, and lovely black hair. He nodded at him, turning to kiss the side of Vax’s palm lightly.   
  
“We better have more to drink.” Percy said, turning to find an empty glass and another bottle of wine, going to sit, Vax at his side.  
  
The party carried on most of the day, food and drink brought up by various people, spilling into the hallways, much to Percy’s dismay and delight. He was pretty sure a few expensive things were broken by now. Cassandra eventually joined them, breaking the high born noble lady façade, and was a young care free woman for the moment. Percy swore he saw her flirt with a young red head man from across the room. He puffed his chest a bit, standing to see what that was all about, only to be pulled back down by Keyleth.  
  
“Let her have this. I know she’s your sister, but when was the last time she had this much fun?” Keyleth ribbed him with her elbow gently.  
  
“Fine. I dun’t like it, but I understand.” Percy grouched at her, very tipsy. “Whut if he and she marries? I dun’t know if…not hurt her.” He nodded wisely, finishing his drink.   
  
“Right!” Keyleth agrees, raising her cup sharply in the air, spilling the drink a bit on the table.   
  
Percy and Keyleth blink at the spill for a moment, then burst into laughter, giggling helplessly. Percy leaned on his dearest friend, holding his sides a bit. Pike had passed out at the end of the table, snoring softly, hand wrapped around a large green bottle with a leather encasing around it. Scanlan was humming a tune, drunkenly beside her, letting others play for a while. Vex and Gilmore were talking, swapping stories about this and that, even flirting with the same guy now and then. Percy was about to reach for another bottle of wine, before he was lifted upwards.  
  
“That’s enough for now, Percy. Think we should get you to bed.” Vax spoke into his ear, holding Percy up.  
  
Percy gave a very lazy blink, hiccupping a bit, before he nodded. “If you say so.” He agreed, giggling softly, a warm grin plastered across his face. Keyleth protested weakly, before groaning. Vex jumped up to go comfort her, having spotted Keyleth’s distress across the room.  
  
“Yup. Gonna take Percy back to his room, Grog.” Vax called over to the goliath, who downed another bottle of wine on his own.  
  
“Yup.” Grog called, waving, looking pleased at his triumph over his empty bottles.  
  
Percy mumbled something about the silver cups were better as Vax wrapped an arm around Percy’s waist, fixing his glasses a bit. Percy was in various stages of undress, as he had gotten pretty tipsy…drunk during the impromptu party. His coat was long gone, along with part of his vest undone, his shirt untucked. Somehow, Percy lost one of his boots, and wasn’t sure where it went. His guns were still on him, so that was a small blessing in his drunken state.  
  
“How much did you have, Freddy?” Vax scoffed as Percy wobbled, leaning heavily against the half-elf.

 

“…L…lots. At least three.” Percy hummed. “Whiskey mostly.”  
  
“Wow…I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this undone, that you actually can’t remember, Percy.” Vax gave a small smile.  
  
“I dun’t…do it often.” Percy mumbled at him. “Dun’t…jusde you prick.”  
  
“Name calling, Percy? Very rude.” Vax teased.   
  
“Yer right. No manners.” Percy agreed, his tone slurring a bit as Vax managed to open the door to his room.   
  
Vax chuckled, helping Percy to his bed, taking off his other boot, tossing it over his shoulder. He managed to wrangle the vest off of Percy, rolling him into the bed. Percy grunted softly, curling up on his side, arm tucked under his head. Vax pulled the covers over Percy, leaning down to kiss his head as the man closed his eyes, dozing off.  
  
He was thankful he didn’t dream…he never could when he drank too much, mainly why he had consumed so much. Percy didn’t want to dream about monsters when he had to go face them soon enough. As dreamless darkness took him, he faintly felt the presence of Vax at his back, holding him close against his chest, whispering soft words of comfort and love. With that, Percy was gone from the world as he rested, sleeping soundly in the arms of Vax.


	8. Share the night

Sweet Palor, did his head hurt when Percy woke. He groaned softly, feeling a heavy arm around his waist, causing him to turn over to face the sleeping form of Vax, curled against him. Covers hung low around his waist, entangling him in the bed, as Percy reached up, stroking Vax’s hair from his face, tucking it gently behind his ear. Percy stroked Vax’s cheek, admiring the peacefulness that graced his pale features, before sliding away from Vax, pulling the covers over him lightly.

His head swam a bit, pulling his glasses down from their awkward positioning on top his head, down to the bridge of his nose. His vision swam into place, allowing him to take note of the cool air against various parts of his body, the wave of nausea hitting him hard, causing a disgruntle groan to bubble up from him. He squinted down at himself in the dark, grumbling softly, quietly making his way to an adjoining room, and lighting a lamp on a desk. It flickered to life, bathing the room in a soft yellow glow, bringing out the warmth and richness of the room’s colours. Long shadows cast about, dancing over wooden surfaces and up the wall. Percy rubbed his hand across his cheek, scraping across the stubble that persisted through the past few days.  
  
 Percy got a look at the state of his clothing, colouring a bit at the shape he was in. His shirt was wrinkled and half way off one of his shoulders, shoes gone, one trouser leg half way up his calf, and just as wrinkled as his shirt. Percy patted his sides, panic rising, as he noted the lack of guns at his side. He grabbed the lamp, shining it into his bed room, glancing about; his heart racing in his panic. The blue eyes searched the room quickly, his finger nails digging into the palm of his hand. Percy wheezed a bit, relaxing as he spotted them on a table in his room, neatly laid out next to their holsters. He groaned, lowering the lamp so not to bother Vax, rubbing his head as it throbbed in pain. Percy retreated into the side room, setting the lamp down on the desk, easing himself into the chair beside it. Rubbing his temples for a moment, the white haired man tried to recall the last few hours, finding a warm fuzzy blank in its place. One hell of an impromptu party if he was having trouble remembering. Oddly, Percy didn’t seem to mind as he scoffed softly, before taking off his shirt, laying it across the desk. Percy paused, thumbing his trousers for a moment, before standing to go and find a new shirt and trousers, along with his bathrobe. Percy wrapped it around his shoulders, closing it across his body, before heading out of his room quietly, making his way towards the baths, running a hand through his hair.  

 

Percy yawned as he entered the bathroom, shutting the door behind him, setting his clothes down. Percy lit some of the torches and candles around the large bathroom, taking his time, not in any rush to get anywhere fast. Eventually he started to run the bath, warming it as he pulled off his bathrobe, undoing his trousers, then kicked them off to one side. Percy stood naked in the large room, wrapping his arms loosely around his waist, waiting for the bath to fill, the stones warming beneath his feet. Percy’s body was built up from his years of black smithing, fighting, and adventuring, creating a lean and athletic body. Scarred and broken, Percy reflected on what was and knew where he wanted to go, and who he wanted to be. He wanted to be this man, a decent man for Vax.  
  
 The splashing of water against porcelain echoed hollowly against the stone walls, steaming the air. It wrapped around small side tables, candles, and other bathroom decorations and screens that provided privacy if needed. Wisps of mist curled around Percy, easing the throbbing headache a bit, but not by much. Nimble digits traced over the scar on his chest, noting the raised line beneath the nubs of his fingers, drawing a thoughtful hum from Percy as he leaned down to turn the water off. Stepping in, Percy gave a groan of appreciation, slipping into the warm water, sinking up to the middle of his chest, tilting his head back against the tub. He pushed his glasses up on his head, closing his eyes against the pain that rolled through his head. Never again would he ever drink that much. A weary sigh escaped his lips as he started to doze off in the warm water, almost causing him to miss the bathroom door opening slowly, and closing with a click. Percy’s eyes flickered open, turning his head slowly towards the door, watching the blurry form of Vax approach him. The half-elf was wearing a simple tunic, which he reached down to tug off, his body stretching and shifting as he moved. Vax moved closer, letting the shirt drop to the ground as he approached Percy.

“I had wondered where you had gone, Percival.” Vax murmured, moving to stand at Percy’s head, kneeling down at his level. “Tilt your head back, Percy…you need a shave.”  
  
Percy paused in his move to turn to face Vax, then nodded, laying back in the tub, tilting his head back up, his vision filling with the intense and intimate gaze of Vax’ildan. Percy forgot to breath for a moment, relaxing as rough fingers grazed his cheeks gently. Vax removed the glasses on top of Percy’s head, placing them on a small side table, reaching over to find some soap. Percy watched Vax’s face, tracing over the gentle curves of his cheeks, the sharpness of his nose. A soft sigh escaped Percy when Vax started to massage the soap into his cheeks, over his chin, and down his neck. It pleased Percy to no end the look of delight that crossed Vax’s eyes when he stroked his fingers down the juncture of Percy’s collar bone.   


“Beautiful Percy…” Vax whispered softly, his features catching the pale light of the lamps dotted around the bathroom. “I’ve got you…just relax, Percy.”  
  
Percy’s gaze shifted from Vax’s face, to the dagger in his hand, then back to Vax. There was a momentary pause, before Percy gave a slight nod, giving his trust completely over to the rouge. The headache seemed to suddenly dissipate with the intensity of the moment. Vax licked his lips, tilting Percy’s head up, exposing his neck to his blade. Slowly, with precision, the blade scraped along Percy’s skin, clearing away a layer of soap along Percy’s neck. Vax’s other hand threaded its way through Percy’s hair, his gaze focused on his work. Percy’s eyes never stray from Vax, his breathing even and light. Percy never thought he would be alright being prone, naked, and exposed with anyone…and never in a thousand years would he have thought Vax would be the one he could unfurl around. Percy allowed Vax to turn his head to one side, shifting his gaze to focus on the tub as the blade continued the close shave. Percy felt his head turn back to its original position, fingers stroking down his clean cheeks and neck, drawing his gaze back up to Vax. A pair of lips met his, a naked arm trailing down his chest, coming to rest at his waist as Vax leaned over him. He smiled, reaching up to wrap an arm around Vax’s neck gently to pull him into a deeper kiss. Percy pulled back, shifting away from Vax, sliding across the tub, staring at him with a dark passion. He saw something delightful pass behind those lovely dark eyes, as Vax pulled his own trousers off, stepping into the tub, and crouched in front of Percy, giving him a sly smile.  
  
“Look at you…haughty prince, eyes like the sky and ice. Complex and brave. Percival, I want all of you. I love you.” Vax moved close, pressing his body against Percy’s, kissing him.  
  
Percy’s heart skipped a beat, wrapping his arms around Vax. He grinned brightly against Vax’s lips, laughing lightly. “I love you, too, Vax. I do…by all the gods, I do.”   


Percy laughed with joy again, accepting Vax’s kisses he peppered along his cheek, grinning against his skin. Percy’s fingers stroked along Vax’s skin, looking blissfully pleased. A range of joyful emotions scattered across his features like rain against leaves, growing into a moment of pride. Percy shifted a bit to let Vax nestle his head into the crook of his neck, stroking his hair, before grabbing a sponge to clean Vax’s chest and arms lightly. He felt the half-elf relax, curling against Percy’s. A warm comfortable silence settled between them. Percy felt his eyes close, his head lulling back against the cooling ceramic, with fingers sliding down Vax’s body. He could stay in this moment forever…Push away the darkness with a thousand moments like this for as long as he lived.

 

“Percy…lets go back to bed.” Vax whispered into Percy’s ear. “We’ve got a long day ahead of us.”  
  
“Must we?” Percy mumbled softly, opening his eyes to peer down at Vax. “I rather like this.” He smiled softly down at him.  
  
“Me too…but the water is getting cold, and we’re pruning.” Vax chuckled softly against Percy’s neck.

Percy groaned softly, tilting his head back and sighed. “Sure, darling. Sure.” He kissed the top of Vax’s head, shifting to stand.  
  
He stepped out, finding his robe to wrap around his body, picking up his clean clothes, tossing a towel to Vax, eyeing him as he wrapped it around his waist. A coy smile crossed Percy’s face, enjoying the view and the slow way Vax took his time, allowing Percy to watch. The half-elf gathered his things, picking up Percy’s glasses to slide them on his nose.  
  
“Come on then.” Vax opened the door, heading out back towards Percy’s bedroom as the sunlight started to break slowly through the horizon.   
  
Vax pulled Percy into a kiss when they reached the bedroom, shutting the door behind them, blocking the world out for the time being, sharing what remained of the night.


	9. The Gentleman in the Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter.

Rough, scraping stone felt cold against Percy’s naked skin, his form curled up tightly, shivering. A pair of dirty thread bare trousers sagged sadly around his waist as he pulled himself in more, suppressing any sound that threatened to come from his lips. He had to resist this, he couldn’t let them down- He was just so cold. His wrists hurt, along with his ankles, everything. He didn’t know where one pain started and the other end, it was ever present, throbbing throughout his body. Purple and blue bruises wrapped themselves around Percy’s thin ribs and up along his chest, inflicted by gods knows what.

A combination of dirt, grime, and blood caked around his mouth and nose, smatterings up along his brow. His cheeks felt rough and unshaven. Percy gave a soft whine of pain, turning his face away from the stone the best he could, his gaze a million miles away. Dirt smeared across his body, unable to be washed away, or tended to in the cold jail cell. Sounds of pained groans, whimpers, soft begging whispers reached his ears, sending another wave of fear through him. He couldn’t block it out.  
  
“You still feel that version of you…weak on the prison floor, waiting for death. It never came Percy. Not for you in that place…that dark place I had found you in. Show me who you are now, my dear sweet boy.” A voice, ever so soft, but rough like sand whispered into his ear. It curled over his form like smoke, caressing ever so gently over him.  
It caused Percy to flinch.   
  
He was still for a moment, shaking against the cold, the pain, as Percy unexpectedly felt himself draw upward, numb, powerless as he was up righted, floating helplessly in the air. His head hung low, his body quivering. His pale skin was luminescent in the harsh sickly yellow light around him. His breathing grew heavy, his chest swelling and falling rapidly. A pale and slender hand invaded the vision of Percival as they pressed his gold rim glasses up into place, granting him sight once more up close. He felt the heat of a warm body next to him, a second hand placed on his back.  
  
“Show me Percy.” The voice whispered ever so comforting. “I want to see everything you are.”  
  
Percy closed his eyes, tilting his head upwards, feeling a surge of power flow through him, his cracked dried lips parting slightly. Wind started to surround him as the hand and warmth retreated, and he felt himself straighten as he opened his eyes, his blue eyes glowing slightly in the dark and dim light. Clothes melted into view over him, thrashing about in the wind, pulling Cabal’s Ruin from his shoulders, unfurling behind him, causing it to flap about, still clinging to him. His guns flickered into view, having weight on his sides, rough fingers curling around the handle of his Pepper Box, as he felt himself drift downwards.

Percy’s feet never met the cold stone as boots wrapped around his feet, barring the cold from his skin. His eyes flickered for a moment, then flared a deep purple, glowing brightly. His shadow that formed from the limited light around him, source less in origin, loomed upwards, forming a horrific shadow that loomed up and over him, glaring eyeless at someone beyond Percy’s sight. Percy glowered a head, a flagrant look settling over his face. The pain faded, the blood and bruises gone, leaving a ruthless Percival in its wake, darkness creeping into his very form, the wind falling silent and still.  
  
“Ah…there you are, Percy, my sweet boy. Look at you, all grown up.” The voice crooned, sliding over him like silk. “I am so glad you still listen to me…I would hate to break you beyond repair. Come to me, Percy. I have grown so terribly lonely without you. Think of what we could do, you and I. So many wonderful things, the world ours.”   
  
The Gentleman of the North stepped into his vision, extending his hand towards Percy, a soft welcoming smile on his face. It felt safe…comfortable, something he deserved and could hide away in, no more struggle or pain. It was all so appealing after so much hard work.  
  
 Percy felt himself start to move towards the man, his guards falling away, leaving him defenceless. This wasn’t right. This was wrong… His free hand extended towards the outstretched one before him, his palm over the slender hand, ready to grasp it. For a moment, Percy hesitated, a memory pushing its way sharply to the surface of his mind.  
  
_“I do not want to die who I am. I’d like to live long enough to be someone else.”_  
  
Percy’s mind suddenly clarified as he pulled back slightly, staring at the face in front of him, drawing in a sharp breath. The soft features of the Gentleman of the North harden and narrowed into a dark ominous look.  
  
“Come to _me_!” The Gentleman roared at him, his form flickering with dark arcane energy.  
  
Suddenly a raven cries out into the darkness, and fluttering of wings echoes in this vacuum of space and time as Vax’s form appears beside Percy, grappling him away from the dark man, and yanked him forcibly backwards, then downwards. Percy felt himself fall, wordless shock over taking him as he fell from the dim light, room of cold stone, and the Gentleman of the North. His vision was over taken by black feathers and wings, consuming his very being.  
  
Then.

 

Nothing.


	10. Scanlan tells a secret

He was floating…he had to be floating. Falling downwards slowly through darkness, then it gradients into a grey haze, then drifting through a warm white glow. His eyes lids felt heavy, his body light as soft green sparks floated around him, slowly turning to gold, then white. Percy saw shapeless forms fall around him as the array of sparks caressed him, sliding past him like water over oil. He was falling into a bed of stars, had to be, what else could be so beautiful? Gold threads curled around his fingers, drawing them upwards slightly. They felt warm, like touching a kitten. Percy saw around the edges of his vision, his hands floating up faintly as he drifted downwards into the white abyss, oddly at peace with everything around him. His clothes rippled against his skin, the cloak floated around his body, waving in swaying motion like leaves dancing gently in the wind. The inky velvet blackness was no longer in his view, but instead the twinkling of a thousand lights filled his sight.   
  
_Wake up, Percival.  
  
_ His body connected with something soft, laying his body out flat against a surface. Warmth blossomed over him, growing from his chest spreading outwards. A heavy weight settled on to his chest, pressing him down further, bringing a spark of confusion to his weary mind. What was holding him down? Felt familiar. Why was he being held down? Had he gone somewhere?   
  
“…-ercy! Wake the _FUCK_ up!”  
  
Vax’s sharp voice cut through the white haze as the lights grew brightly, growing terribly bright, blinding Percy, forcing him to close his eyes. He opened them again abruptly, inhaling sharply. Percy met the gaze of Vax, blinking confused. Above him was a bright blue sky with a few drifting clouds within it.   
  
“What…?” Percy croaked up at him, feeling the dampness of the ground seep through his clothing. Why was he dressed?  
  
“Percy? You…you’re awake.” Vax breathed, sighing as he pressed his head to Percy’s, pulling him into his arms.  
  
“Yes…I am. What happened, Vax? Why am I outside? Why am I dressed?” Percy asked, pulling back a bit, drawing one knee up slightly as he sat up. His form felt heavy.   
  
“Ah…well. Percival. You woke up and stood from the bed and wouldn’t answer me. You dressed and started to head out. Your eyes were glowing…purple. I…I didn’t know what to do.” Vax breathed, letting Percy sit up. “It was like you were in a trance. I couldn’t wake you. I had to tackle you to the ground.”   
  
Percy sat forward a bit, pressing the side of his face into Vax’s shoulder, rubbing the back of his head, feeling the bruise forming. He was silent as his mind caught up, feeling annoyed, angry, and the need to lash out anything and anyone.  He allowed himself curl into Vax, trying to compose himself, trying to seek comfort in the arms that held him carefully. It took a moment before he collected himself, not wanting to snap at Vax. He groaned, rubbing at his face, feeling the smoothness of his cheeks, inhaling slowly before he spoke.  
  
 “Hm…yes. He…the Gentleman, came to my dreams. Though, I’m not sure it was a dream. I’m not sure what it was, but he was calling me, and I wanted to go. To obey. Like I did all those years ago. I think he has a stronger sway over me than I thought.” Percy groused out, flicking his tongue over his lips, adjusting his glasses on his nose.   
  
Vax’s fingers brushed over his cheek, turning Percy’s face towards him. Percy flinched at the amount of worry on his face, looking away, feeling ashamed and small. How could this lovely dark angel love him this much? Worry this much?   
  
“Percy look at me.” Vax whispered gently, coaxing his eyes upwards again.   
  
Percy glanced up at him over his rimmed glasses, reaching up to grip Vax’s wrist. A cold wind whistled over the buildings, scattering leaves across the rocks and paved stone around them. Percy shook his head, unable to accept Vax’s sympathy at the moment.   
  
“Don’t…not today. Let us gather our things and head out. I want this to end. I want to be free of my past, to free Cassandra of our past. No more will it drag us down, along with everyone around us.” Percy frowned, standing with some effort.   
  
Vax nodded, pulling Percy into a gentle kiss, stroking his cheek. Percy didn’t return the kiss, pulling away, but held onto Vax’s hand gently for a moment, turned away from him. He gave a small nod, before heading in side to gather his things, separating from Vax.   
  
As he approached his room, Scanlan glanced up at him, arms across his chest, waiting outside his room. The bard looked tired, but none the worse from the night before. He rubbed his face, wanting to ignore the gnome as he leaned against the wall.   
  
“Percy. Have…you reconsidered your position on the battle? I mean…You could live.” Scanlan pushed off the stone wall, turning towards Percy, watching him.  
  
“My thoughts are still the same on it. There is no doubt in my mind that he will use me now to get at everyone.” Percy pushed the door open to his room. It swung open with a protesting groan, giving way to the Lord of Whitestone’s entrance.   
  
“Sure. However, you have me. You have everyone else, Percy.” Scanlan followed him, watching him pack. “Just remember that.”  
  
“I know.” Percy muttered.  
  
“Do you? I mean, ever since this Gentleman of the North popped up, you’ve been withdrawing, Percy. I’ll be there, and I’ll drop whatever needs to be dropped into acid again for you, but I need to know you won’t be so stupid and reckless.” Scanlan’s voice was oddly firm, and carried weight to it.   
  
Percy turned to him, pausing, taking in the bard for a moment. “I know. Why I’ve asked you to sort my will out when I do go. To…make them smile when I’m gone. If I go, that’s what I want you to do for me. I want you to melt everything I have ever made. Just make them smile for me Scanlan, and bury me in the stone where I fall.”   
  
The silence stretched between them, before Scanlan nodded. He smiled, and gave a small bow towards Percy, sweeping his hat across his chest, before righting himself.   
  
“I may have told Vex.” Scanlan hummed, fixating his hat upon his head, a shit eating grin crossing his face, before he vanished in a snap of purple swirling light.   
  
Percy blinked, then cursed, rushing to the door, peeking his head out in time to see Vex turning the corner towards his room. Percy raised his hands, opening his mouth to say something, anything, before Vex had her finger pointed right at him, her footsteps heavy against the stone floor.  
  
“PERCIVAL DE ROLO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!” Vex roared at him, drawing her bow.   
  
“Oh, dear god.” Percy gasped, ducking into his room. “Vex! I know what you’re thinking, and I know it sounds bad because it came from Scanlan!”  
  
“Don’t you dare blame this on him, Percival!” Vex yelled, storming into his room.  
  
Down the hall, Scanlan folded his arms across his chest, listening to Vex berate Percy for a moment, humming a soft tune, making his way down to the kitchen to help Keyleth with her hangover. He patted Grog as he hopped up on his seat, drinking coffee, pleased with his long game. Honestly, after the incident with the gun, Percy should have known better. Then again, perhaps he knew exactly what he was doing when he told Scanlan about his plan to take down the Gentleman of the North, dying to end the cycle for good, to save them. Whatever the reason, Scanlan was a bit more clever than to keep that to himself: he had seen enough death, and enough of his friends falling.   
  
Resting among his half hungover friends, smells of breakfast being made and set before them, Scanlan took comfort in his choice. If anyone could talk sense into Percy, it was Vex. No one was going to die on this adventure, not if Scanlan could help it.   
  
An hour later, Percy stood sheepishly beside Vex at the doorway of Whitestone Castle with the others, muttering his apologies to her over and over. Vax raised an eyebrow at him, giving him a questioning look. Percy shook his head as Vex rolled her eyes, grumbling softly, going to march on a head. The group had agreed they would walk out towards the mountains, letting them recover from the night before, and letting them be at top form the following morning. They weren’t in much of a hurry, wanting to be in each other’s company for the adventure.   
  
The breeze whistles around them as it brings a faint scent of spring and rain. Turning their eyes towards the mountains, their faces grim, sure fast and steady, Vox Machina head towards the jagged peaks framed by bright blue sky and soft rolling white clouds. They set off from Whitestone, resolute in the mission at hand.  



	11. Love, fun, and sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a bit delayed. My flatmate has left me a bit high and dry with rent this month, as in they left without warning, leaving me to pick up the bits. So I've been taken on extra work shifts to try and make rent this month...won't happen and it's made me a bit delayed in posting this story to you. 
> 
> Please forgive me in my delays, as I've got to figure rent on my own until I've got a new flatmate. Hopefully it won't take long. But until then, thank you for reading this story and being understanding. I appreciate it. I enjoy reading your comments; they make me smile. I hope I can continue doing a service to this story and to you, dear readers. 
> 
> So, Thank You.
> 
> All the best -K.

A deep inhale, then a slow exhale fogged the crisp air in front of Percy as he watched pale golden sun rise set the grey and white mountains ablaze with morning light. A snow bird flitted across his sight then to a branch, singing a song; Percy sipping coffee within the door frame of the mansion. His sleeves rolled up to his elbows, hair tousled and unkempt. Casually dressed before the morning fray that was sure to greet him sooner than later. He was grateful for Vex keeping her word she wouldn’t tell Vax about Percy’s destructive need to redeem himself. However, she had issued him a warning: Tell Vax or she would. Percy couldn’t argue against that, not in the slightest. Vex was always the more clever of the two twins, and he adored her for that. Another sister he had gained in Vex, in addition to Keyleth and Pike. Reflecting upon his gains, Percy took a moment to look over the fresh powder snow and straggling pine trees that dipped and poked up throughout the mountain pass they were travelling along. He had to go say sorry to Scanlan as well. The prick.   
  
Percy found himself smiling at the bard’s betrayal…if he could even call it that, before turning to head back in the mansion, closing the door behind him. Venturing into the kitchen and setting down his cup, before making his way upstairs, silently. The wee hours of the morning weren’t his favourite, Percy rather sleep in more than anything in the world; however today had him up early, needing to tinker away in the shop downstairs in Scanlan’s mansion. His hands were still dirty, covered in grease, dust, and other grimy bits, but he felt good to have worked on something, even if it was just a small clock.   
  
As he passed his door, Percy caught the scent of something floral before he saw pale hands reach up and out of the shadows to pull him inwards and up into a crushing kiss. Percy mewled softly into the kiss as he was pressed into the wall of his bedroom, slender hips meeting his, and pinned his hands lightly against the tapestry wall. He grunted softly, biting at the lip that was trapped between his. A small delighted chuckled came from Percy as Vax pulled back, giving him a soft pouting look, his dark eyes like molten coals.   
  
“Hello darling.” Percy rumbled softly. “I fear I might get you a bit dirty…I was in my shop this morning.”  
  
“I noticed, Percival.” Vax smiled smugly at him, leaning up to kiss him again.   
  
Percy tilted his head downwards to meet his lips, smiling widely, and freeing one rough hand from Vax’s grasp to cup his cheek. Vax purred, giving a wolfish smile, pushing open Percy’s vest, trailing his fingers along his ribs, pushing up the cotton shirt up slowly. Percy’s eyes trailed over Vax, his lips parting slightly, his breath hitching slightly. Percy cupped the back of Vax’s neck, pulling him in to kiss as the rouge’s deft fingers unlaced his trousers, pulling him free.   
  
“Oh…fuck.” Percy breathed, his body hunching forward into the elven form, taking in the smell of musk, lavender, and spring air that made up Vax.   
  
“Freddy.” Vax murmured softly, threading a free hand through Percy’s hair, allowing the gunslinger to steady himself against the elf.   
  
A soft whimper came from one of them, filling the finely decorated room with soft sounds of pleading from Percy. Vax stroked clever fingers over Percy, nibbling at his ear lobe, holding him firmly against the wall, trapped and enclosed in warmth.   
  
“Let me be fair.” Percy mumbled. “You keep tending to me…”  
  
“I didn’t want to push, Freddy. The things I want to do to you…I didn’t want to bring any bad thoughts.” Vax muttered.  
  
“I’ll tell you if I want you to stop, Vax. I’m not some flower or tea pot waiting to be broken.” Percy growled, gripping Vax’s hair to tilt his head back, nipping at his chin.   
  
Percy heard the sharp inhale of breath from Vax before his hand left him. Percy mourned its loss for a moment, before he felt himself being hosted from the wall and tossed unceremoniously on to the bed, bouncing slightly as he hit the feathered bed. Percy barely had time to look up as the dark shadow that was Vax swept over him, consuming him into a bruising kiss. Percy hissed, reaching up to tug at Vax’s shirt, demanding it off with the push of his hands against smooth and scarred skin. Vax pushed Percy’s legs apart, settling in between them as the shirt came off, unlacing his trousers, staring down at Percy with those wonderfully dark eyes. Percy forgot how to breathe as he stared up at him, feeling a blush rising to his cheeks. Somehow, his own trousers came off between the harsh bites and kisses Vax peppered his skin with, grinding his lovely elven hips against Percy’s. His breathing became harsh as he felt slender fingers entwine in his hair, jerking his head back. A pained gasp fell from his lips, his body jerking upwards. Percy snarled softly up at Vax as he felt the fingers start to relax.  
  
“I did not say _stop.”_ He hissed up at Vax, before giving a pleased growl as the fingers tightened again, tugging his head backwards, exposing his neck to sharp teeth.  
  
Percy cried out, his hands scrabbling for the sheets beneath him as Vax bit hard down on his exposed flesh, wrapping an arm around Percy’s waist to hold him up. Euphoria splattered across Percy’s mind for a moment, leaving pin pricks of light around his vision, hardly noting Vax prepping him with a slow insertion of his finger. The smell of floral oils reached his nose, allowing some clarity to reach his mind as Percy glanced down to Vax, washing his eyes over the strong form of the rogue. Vax pulled his hand away, pulling Percy’s legs up over his hips, leaning down over his body, tilting Percy’s head to one side to whisper into his ear.  
  
“Freddy…I’ll follow you though fire. Through Hell. Only if you are honest with me.” Vax pinned Percy’s hands down, gripping them tightly, drawing a sharp look from Percy.   
  
The Lord of Whitestone opened his mouth to say something, only to be cut off by a sharp moan as Vax thrust into him with little warning. His body arched off the bed as he hissed, biting his lip. Percy panted softly, trying to focus.   
  
“I-I know.” He gasped. “I-Fuck!”  
  
Percy was cut off again as Vax kept his hard movements up. A whimper came from Percy, more sharp dancing lights flickered across his vision as the burning sensation within him turned to intense pleasure quickly.   
  
“Trust me to have your back, Freddy. Even when you doub-…doubt yourself, I’m there.” Vax gasped, pulling Percy into a kiss, holding him in it until they both needed to breathe, swallowing moans as they scrambled to hold onto each other, drowning in each other.   
  
Percy jerked his head back, his glasses pushed up on his head now as he dug his nails into Vax’s back, leaving behind angry red lines.  
  
“I know…I was an…idiot. I did not want…I wanted to push as many of you away before-! Oh fuck, Vax!” Percy gasped, his body curling inwards as a wave of heat and delight rolled over him.  
  
“I know…you are an idiot. Don’t keep shit like that from me again.” Vax growled, biting at Percy’s nipple, ensuring it would bruise, rolling his hips into Percy’s.  
  
“Ahn! F…w…who told you?” Percy gasped, whimpering. “S-Scanlan?”  
  
“Nah…Figured it out. I may not be book smart like my sister, Percy, but I know when a secret is being kept. No noble deaths…alright?” Vax growled into Percy’s neck as the man nodded, whimpering softly.  
  
The warmth curled into itself, before releasing like a thousand bullets, stinging and warm, contrasting with sharpness and mental blindness as Percy released with a cry, raking his fingers down Vax’s arms. Percy wrapped his legs around Vax’s waist to pull him in deeper and to hold him close as he rode out his release that caused his body to bend and twist against the sheets and the hot body above him. Percy collapsed against the bed, feeling Vax grow close; the moans were becoming more desperate, his thrusts stuttering, before Percy felt warmth fill him, causing him to shudder, gasping softly. His head fell back as Vax collapsed on top of him, panting. The heavy scent of floral oils, sex, sweat, and heat filled the room in a pleasant way. Percy felt his heart racing as his breathing slowly evened out, his body relaxing, feeling over sensitive.

 With shaking hands, Percy reached up and stroked Vax’s cheeks gently, brushing his hair out of his face, tracing lovingly over those arched cheek bones, struggling to keep his eyes open. He gave a warm smile, kissing Vax gently on the forehead.   
  
“How did you really figure it out I wanted to go on without everyone? Deal with him on my own?” Percy asked in a horse tone.  
  
“You talk in your sleep…The bits you said were easy enough to thread together, Percy.” Vax muttered into his skin.  
  
“Ah. Yes. I suppose that would do it.” Percy conceded gently, wincing as Vax pulled away from him.  
  
“Sorry if I was a bit rough.” Vax sat up beside him, looking down at Percy.  
  
“Don’t be. I liked it. Especially from you.” Percy smiled softly.  
  
Vax chuckled, leaning down to kiss head. “Good. We should get ready for the day then.”  
  
“I suppose.” Percy groaned, sitting up, feeling the pain now the euphoria had worn off. He hissed, hunching over slightly as he sat on the side of the bed. He would need a moment.  
  
Eventually, Percy was dressed, cleaned and as prepared as he could be for the day. They had a long way to hike towards the mountain cave. Vax had helped him dress, much to Percy’s protest and grumbling and “I am not a child, Vax!”. He eventually made his way down to the kitchen to grab an apple or two to eat, raising an eyebrow at Grog playing cards with Keyleth.   
  
“Who’s winning?” Percy asked, adjusting his coat over his shoulder.  
  
“I am.” Grog stated proudly. “Keyleth keeps playing the wrong cards.”  
  
Percy looked to Kiki who looked absolutely exasperated that she was losing to Grog, fussing over this and that. Percy wandered over, peering at their cards and smiled brightly.  
  
“Yes, I see. That’s a very good hand Grog. Keep it up.” He said, patting the goliath’s shoulder gently.   
  
“I know. Thank you Percy.” Grog beamed at him, glancing to Vax as the half elf followed behind Percy, narrowing his eyes slightly.   
  
Grog set down his cards and stood. “Vax. A word.”  
  
Percy half turned, raising an eyebrow at Grog, then to Vax who shrugged. Percy patted Keyleth gently to pull her into the main hall to console her over the loss she had taken at the hands of Grog Strongjaw. He swore he heard Grog say “…If you hurt Percy…” before he ventured out of earshot of them. It did feel good to have a brother again.  
  
Eventually they all gathered to head out, stepping out into the fresh mountain air, snow crunching under their feet. The party was quiet, looking about, taking in the sights. The mountains were bathed in light now, the sun well over head in the clear blue sky.  
  
“Percy, have you ever been this far?” Vex asked, patting Trinket gently as he snuffled about, grunting at this and that.  
  
“No. I don’t think so. If I have, I don’t remember. I never had cause to go this way that I can remember.” Percy shrugged a bit, climbing over a fallen tree. He turned to help Pike and Scanlan over, lifting them up with a strained grunt.  
  
“Busy night?” Scanlan teased gently.  
  
“Something like that.” Percy muttered at him, glaring softly at Scanlan’s knowing smile. “I never did thank you…or apologise for putting you in that position.”  
  
“You’re apologising to me? That’s…weird. Don’t be weird, Percy. I don’t like it.” Scanlan made a face at him, waving his hand. “Besides…I’d do it again. I did it before.”  
  
Percy smiled, flicking some snow at him, causing the gnome to laugh a bit, flinging some back at him. Percy grinned, racing a head to scoop up some snow, and tossed it at Scanlan who ducked in time, only to have it hit Pike. Both men froze for a second as Pike gasped, blinking, brushing the snow off her face. The three of them exchanged looks before Scanlan and Percy yelled, booking it down the path. Pike yelled, lobbing snowballs at them, both hitting their marks: Percy tagged on the shoulder, Scanlan in the middle of his back, causing him to yelp. Percy laughed, ducking down behind some rocks, hurling a snowball towards Pike. Scanlan skittered to a halt, before joining him, peeking up to see Grog get hit by the snowball Percy had thrown.   
  
“We’re in shit now.” Scanlan grinned. “They have the druid.”  
“Shit.” Percy scoffed, giggling. “Ah, but I have the bard.” He grinned.  
  
Scanlan looked up at him and gave a warm, proud smile. “Yeah. Now…who do we go for?”  
  
“Keyleth.” Percy packed more snow, handing one to Scanlan.  
  
“Good choice.” The bard agreed, taking the snowball. Percy grinned as the gnome ducked and rolled out of the way of an incoming snowball, and hurled his right at Keyleth as she climbed over the fallen tree where Pike had retreated to, Grog standing in front of it, packing a very large snowball.  
  
Keyleth made a sharp gasp as it hit her, blinking a few times. “SCANLAN!” She bellowed, turning a bright pink colour.  
  
“Is this such a good idea?!” Vex squealed out at them as Keyleth packed a snowball to throw at Scanlan, only to be met with Percy’s follow up.  
  
“No! But it’s fun!” Percy yelled back at her.  
  
“Yes, but-!” Vex continued to protest, exasperated that her brother joined in, hooting in laughter, hurling a snowball at Scanlan and Percy.  
  
Grog finished packing his snowball before he lobbed it right at Percy’s hiding spot. The man gasped, scrabbling in the cold wet snow to get out of the way of the incoming cannon balls size snowball. He slid and slipped his way to safety and around a corner, panting with glee. The voices of the others echoing off the snow and rock walls around them, causing quiet the disturbance of noise. Percy squatted to pack some more snow, setting them to one side as he finished each. Scanlan ran around the corner, laughing as Pike gave chase, hurling snow at him. Percy grinned as he threw a snowball right at her as she passed. It smushed against her armour with a satisfying wet sound, drawing a glare from Pike, before she giggled at Percy, turning her snowballs on him. Percy laughed, protecting his face from the oncoming onslaught of snowballs thrown by a feisty cleric gnome.   
  
“You’re cornered Percy!” Pike crowed in triumph.  
  
“I give!” Percy grinned at her.  
  
Pike saw the deviousness in his eyes a bit too late as Vax appeared out of nowhere, turning on his former ally with a blow of a snowball to her back. She gasped, squeaking rather adorably.  
  
“Vax! You traitor!” Pike squeaked up at him, her hair becoming tousled in the fray.  
  
“The devious Vax at it again!” The half-elf snorted, dancing away from Pike’s slap to the leg, going to pull Percy up out of the corner he had backed into.  
  
The fray continued on for a while more down the trail, leaving them exhausted and giggly by the time they all stopped. Keyleth had gotten well into it, leaving her and Grog to duke it out a bit longer than the others, but satisfied nonetheless. Vex made up a fire for them, giving warmth to gather around as they took a break, overlooking the mountain range before them. They took in the serenity of the space around them, relaxing the best they could. Percy hummed as Keyleth rested her head on his shoulder, content. Vax kept the company of his sister as the gnomes stay close to Grog to keep warm.   
  
“This is beautiful, Percy.” Keyleth whispered to him. “We should have come up here sooner. Look at all these mountains. So much fresh air!” She grinned.  
  
Percy smiled, nodding. “We should have. Just…never had the time or reason to.” Percy sighed, enjoying the view. It settled his mind, and brought a welcoming perspective on things.  
  
They sat in the clearing with an outcropping of jagged rock behind them to provide shelter. Snow and frost clung to the blacken stone in a frozen grasp, twinkling in the sunlight that sparkled overhead. It was peaceful and calm. They should get moving soon before the cold really started to set in.  
  
Percy yawned, sitting back a bit against the tree stump he sat upon, glancing to the others, noting Grog had started to nod off, holding the gnomes lightly in his arms. This surprised Percy for a moment. Grog could keep going no matter what…a snowball fight shouldn’t have worn him out like that… Something about it set off an alarm bell in Percy’s mind as he sat forward. Everything felt sluggish suddenly, as a wave of sleep washed over him. He opened his mouth to speak but couldn’t speak as yawn escaped him again. He jostled Keyleth who looked up at him with a curious look, then stared in surprise at Percy’s arms.   
  
“Vax!” Keyleth yelled, standing, turning to see Grog, Pike, and Scanlan having fallen asleep, branches curling around their forms.  
  
Branches curled around his arms and torso, pulling Percy back into something solid. He struggled against them weakly, feeling his eyes droop, his head slumping forward into his chest as sleep washed over him. He saw a dark form appear suddenly in their campsite in a puff of swirling smoke, turning towards the half-elves.   
  
“Now, play nice.” A cold hard tone from Percy’s nightmares spoke up, sending a shiver down his spine. Flashes of green energy danced around the blurred edges of Percy’s fading vision as he heard three bodies fall with a muffled thump into the snow.  
  
Unable to resist the effects of the sleep spell any longer, Percy’s form slumped against the entangling black branches that held him fast in place, falling asleep, helpless in the cold of the mountain’s peak.


	12. A Druid Enters the Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has dark elements to it. I'm not going to censor myself for reader comfort. There are elements of torture here; however knowing Percy's background...that shouldn't be a surprise. So, fair warning.

There was the smell of wood, gunpowder, resin, wax, and metal. Comforting smells to him…his workshop. Had he fallen asleep in his workshop? That’s right, he was making a bracelet for Scanlan, must have set up the Mansion. There was a warm blanket around his shoulders. Keyleth must have come down to visit him. There was a clock in the corner ticking away. No…that wasn’t right. He didn’t keep a clock in the Mansion’s shop. That was wrong. He couldn’t be in the Mansion. Percy had been on a mountain, with the cold air around them. They were on the mountain, heading north, sitting by a fire...roots curling around him, Vax's name being shouted...  
  
The illusion shattered around him, causing him to draw in a sharp breath of cold air. His lungs screamed in pain, nearly cutting his inhale short. Bitter, stale, mineral smelling air filled his nose as Percy opened his eyes, blinking away the blurry sleep that clouded his eyes. A smooth stone ceiling greeting his view, arching up in an almost beautiful way, coming to a point in the shadows. He sat up, feeling the soft silks beneath his hands, glancing down to find himself in a single bed. The sheets were red, drawn up and tucked neatly under him, the bed soft, filled with down feathers. Ever so slowly, Percy stood from the bed, spotting his coat, guns, and shoes set neatly to one side next to a cold fire place. The only source of light poured through an arch window with frosted white glass tucked behind the bed, just out of reach.   
  
Parched, Percy stumbled forward towards his things, pulling on his shoes in a slow, sluggish manner. His fingers kept slipping over the laces as he tried to tie them, haphazardly knotting them into a bow. The gun holsters and the coat were just as graceful, taking much of his energy just to get on correctly, his fingers sliding over the brass buckles, finding his fingers numbing slightly. Percy shook his head, gritting his teeth as he managed to get the wide wooden door to his room open with some effort. Falling forward a bit, Percy found himself in room that spilled out into a large cavern, alight with drift globes, and source less fires, creating odd shadows across the stone.

Percy stumbled forward, swallowing hard, glancing around, and unable to find much cover. His feet scraped and stuttered over rock as Percy tried to hold himself upright as the effects of the Sleeping spell faded. He was utterly exposed in the wide cavern. On the wall to the far right of him were large capsule pods, each holding a floating form, submerged in a pale green liquid. Percy stared for a moment, making out familiar forms as he made his way towards them. His eyes widen as he stared up at the floating form of Vex, pressing a hand to the cool glass. She appeared to be sleeping, her armour and weapons still attached to her form. Relief washed over Percy, noting the way her eyelids shifted slightly. Still alive and somewhat safe for now.

The hair on the back of his neck stood up.  
  
“I did not want to kill them. I thought I could leave that to you, Percival.” Came a soft tone from behind Percy.  
  
Tension seized his shoulders, hunching them slightly. He felt anger flood his body, catching the reflection of the man behind him in the glass. Percy lowered his hand, moving toward his gun, turning sharply around to fire. His hand was knocked effortlessly to one side as the Gentleman of the North lashing out and grabbing him by the throat and slamming him against the glass tube behind him.   
  
“That is rude, Percival. I expected better from you.” The Gentleman’s tone was smooth and even as cold fingers clenched tightly around Percy’s throat.  
  
“Sorry to disappoint you.” Percy snarled out, his nails digging into the wrist of the Gentleman, clawing at it desperately, trying to breathe.   
  
The Gentleman’s eyes glittered in the dim light, watching Percy as he wheezed for air, tilting his head a bit. The scarf around his neck floating softly in some unseen air current, twisting and coiling about like a snake.   
  
“Well…A retraining of your manners is in order.” The Gentleman released Percy, allowing him to drop to the ground. He moved away, hands clasped behind his back.  
  
Percy coughed as he fell to his knees, catching himself with one hand, the other rubbing at his throat. His eyes snapped up, following the Gentleman’s movements as he moved towards a large table with two chairs. His footsteps were soft and strangely mute against the stone as he walked in a graceful manner. The Gentleman’s hand rose from his side, then gestured to an empty chair, his back still to Percy.  
  
“Sit…you and I will talk. Naturally. I should not have to threaten you. The evidence is all there behind you, Percival.” The Gentleman crooned softly, turning his head slightly towards Percy.  
  
He could see the calculating, cold smile on the Gentleman’s face as he stood. He saw a flicker of magic curl around the man, narrowing his eyes a bit, his mind racing. Gods how he _hated_ magic…  
  
“Threatening me would be rude.” Percy gravelled out, smoothing his coat with his hands.   
  
His heart raced as he made his way over to the chair offered to him, sitting with ridged back, his hand splayed on his upper thighs, desperately trying to think of what he could do to save his friends. He moved his arms to rest on the armrests, gripping at the oaken wood tightly. As he looked up to the Gentleman as he sat down across from him, his cold eyes watching Percy carefully.  
  
“Lesson one, Percival. Never be rude to me.” The Gentleman’s calm voice sent shivers down his spine.  
  
As Percy opened his mouth to reply, silver clasps sprang up around his wrists, and encircled around his chest, holding him into place against the wooden chair. Percy cursed loudly, struggling against his bonds, feeling panic well up inside of him. His eyes snapped upwards to see the Gentleman’s face crowding in front of him.   
  
“Never forget that lesson.” The Gentleman whispered, a cold cruel smile crossing his features.  
  
Arcane energy spiked up from the clasps, consuming Percy in sickly green energy, light, and pain. It held him there for only a moment, before releasing. Then started again, repeating a horrible pattern over and over, digging pain under Percy's pale skin. Percy screamed himself raw, after what felt like hours, tilting on the blissful edge of blackness and light. The pain stopped abruptly, leaving him to slump forward into his bindings, shaking.   
  
“Good.” Came the firm voice from somewhere above him. “Your next lesson soon, Percival. I will have my lovely dark prince back once more. I will see that power returned to you and restore you to greatness.”  
  
A gentle hand caressed his face, as a kiss was pressed into his hair. Percy shuddered a bit, recoiling from the touch, mumbling softly.   
  
“In time…In time you will see me for the friend you once had. The one the guided you towards your path.” The Gentleman whispered, moving away, leaving Percy to pass out in the chair.  
  
The soft foot falls of the Gentleman faded away into nothing, the large stone cavern falling silent and still, occasionally broken by Percy’s ragged inhale of breath.   
  
To the far right of the cavern, floating in a tube of pale green liquid, a druid of the Air Ashari opens her eyes.


	13. A Leader in Uncertainty.

Keyleth opened her eyes, finding herself in an odd liquid, able to breath. As she glanced about the best she could, Keyleth saw the floating forms of Vax and Grog on either side of her. They appeared to be sleeping in a similar tube filled with liquid like her. Turning her gaze out towards the cavernous room, Keyleth noticed Percy bound to a chair, slumped against some restraints. Fury bubbled within her as Keyleth tried to move, wanting to break free of her confinement, only to find she couldn’t move. Her magic seemed cut off from her…it was an odd feeling. There was a hint of her natural druid ability to animal shift, however, it seemed muffled, as if it had been suppressed. The druid’s gaze shifted from Percy to the cavern around her, trying to process what happened. This was something she had to think out…not spontaneously react on. Taking a page out of Percy’s book, Keyleth observed, gathered information, and plan. Keyleth watched as the slumped form of Percy become freed as the bands around his form retracted back into the chair. He stood, turning towards her, causing Keyleth’s heart to drop.  
  
Percy’s eyes were silvered over, unseeing, his face slack and blank. None of the brilliance and charm that made Percy’s features could be found on him. Keyleth watched him turn away and retreat to a door, then out of her sight.  
  
Keyleth wondered if rage could be compared to a volcano erupting, then summarised, in her case…it could. However, she couldn’t move…not yet. She meditated on the muffled magic within her, trying to focus it into something she could grasp mentally. Keyleth let that anger fester. She had to, it was all she could do at the moment.  
  
So she watched, for how long, Keyleth lost track. She watched Percy emerge from a room out of sight, walk to their tubes, confront a cold pale man, she assumed was the Gentleman, Percy’s reaching for his guns, and finally Percy being strapped to that horrible chair, tortured until he passed out. The pattern repeated for days…hours…Each time, Keyleth watched a bit of Percy break, retreat, and collapse in on itself. His reactions where slower, becoming more hesitant each time he came up to the tubes to stare at his companions, his friends…his family. Keyleth wanted to scream as Percy started to flinch, his fingers only grazing his guns now.  
  
Then the worst thing Keyleth could ever imagen Percy doing happened:

He stopped fighting back.

It was terrifying to watch. Percy emerged from the room, by passing the tubes, and sat on the chair, waiting silently. He didn’t glance at them, the hope he had in his features scrubbed away, replaced by cold indifference. His gaunt features only seemed to draw in dark angles about him, creating this person Keyleth didn’t recognise. The smoke curled off his shoulders, shifting and formless. The stubble that had started some time ago was becoming a full beard at this point. It had to be a month now…Keyleth recalled Percy saying he grew a beard once before they met in a month. An odd bit of trivia Percy shared while drunk. He grew it for the fisherman’s job Percy had, she recalled. It had been a dark time for him.  
  
The way Percy behaved now, it was as if the Gentleman had been able to peeled everything away from Percy, stripped him of all his joy, his confidence, and air of authority. What was left was something hollow…dark…something they had found in the prisons years ago. A shell of a man. It broke Keyleth’s heart. It sharpened her resolve. Eventually,  
Percy wasn’t being tortured physically anymore, however, the Gentleman knew how to manipulate Percy further, making the Lord of Whitestone dependant on him. Simple things, simple brush of pale fingers against Percy’s cheek, a gentle whisper to his ear. Simple projects together. Keyleth watched as Percy would lean in closer to the Gentleman. It burned to see him like that.   
  
A few more days had passed as Keyleth meditated on reaching out to her magic before she felt something connect in her mind, her druid self singing to her at long last. She had to wait now. Just to be patient. 

Percy and the Gentleman had settled into a routine that was absolutely maddening to watch. It was the same over and over. However, she felt a sense of pride swell in her as her powers flowed through her body as she watched Percy make his way to the chair to continue his muffled talks with the Gentleman. She waited until the end of their talks when the Gentleman would rise and leave Percy alone in the cavern. Percy stood slowly, making his way over towards the room that was just out of her sight. He was too thin. Anger broiled in Keyleth’s heart as her magic snapped into place. It was as if she could fly again, the rush of freedom and power flowing through her.  
  
Keyleth flexed her magic, feeling her form shape and shift, growing larger. A giant squid would do here. Her form stretched, and pressed against the glass. She used the mighty strength of the squid to shatter the glass, spilling the odd liquid and glass everywhere onto the stone floor, allowing herself to flop to the ground, ignoring the cuts she earned from the glass. Keyleth shifted back to her humanoid form, glancing around. There was no movement from the other side of the cavern where the Gentleman had vanished off too. Her heart pounding in her ears as she looked towards the vats behind her, biting her lower lip. She had to get Percy…the others could wait. Who knows how long it would take for them to wake. Keyleth turned towards where Percy would retreat every day, moving as quickly and quietly as she could towards where she hoped Percy was. A large arched wooden door loomed from the surrounding stone in front of her as Keyleth tested the door, finding it unlocked. She slipped in, shutting it behind her quickly, ignoring the groaning door’s protest. Sweeping her eyes over the simplistic room, before settling on Percy’s collapsed form. He was slumped against the side of the bed, an arm propped up and over the top of the bed, his legs tucked up under him. His head lulled against the edge of the bed, painfully drawing in air, his chest rising with effort. His clothes were dirty, face sunken slightly. Keyleth pressed a hand to her mouth, feeling her heart ache at the sight of her closest friend. The Druid inhaled deeply, supressing her anger for the moment as she made her way over towards Percy, pulling his cold frame against her body. His guns were resting on the bed, Keyleth noted, holstered away. The shadow was gone that had been curling across his shoulders. The room was just as cold as Percy’s skin.  


Percy shivered against her, curling against the much needed warmth she gave off, his fingers grasping at her armour lightly. Keyleth checked him over, hissing at some of the bruises on his arms, before shifting to carry him on her back, hosting him up. Cleverly, she tied him to her body with the bed sheets as she gathered Percy’s guns and coat, slinging them over her shoulder awkwardly. Percy’s breath was terribly weak against her neck, not making a sound as Keyleth headed back out towards the vats, frowning at them. Scanlan first.  


She hurried over towards the gnome’s floating form, pausing, taken aback by the peaceful look on Scanlan’s face. She had only witnessed such a look on his face once before, and while Keyleth preferred it this time around, knowing Scanlan was alive, it still unnerved her a bit. She shook her head as she drew her hand back as it transformed into an earth elemental fist, slamming into the glass, shattering it. Liquid spilled forward, along with glass and Scanlan. Keyleth reached up and caught him awkwardly with one hand, jostling Percy a bit on her back, being forced to her knee as she became unbalanced slightly. Scanlan coughed, spluttering a bit as his eyes opened, a flair of purple energy passing over his eyes. He looked up at Keyleth, then up to Percy’s prone form against her back, confused.  
  
“Not now, Scanlan, later. Get the Mansion up. I can plane shift us from there. We can’t fight as we are now…Hurry.” Keyleth growled at the gnome’s questioning and panic look.

Scanlan blinked and nodded, hurrying to a nearby wall, and started the incantation of summoning the Mansion.  
  
Grog next. Keyleth didn’t try to catch him, and could only hope he would wake soon. The glass and liquid spilled out before as Grog’s hulking form fell to the ground prone. She did the same with Pike, but caught her gently, patting her face lightly as she woke, coughing. Pike glanced around, breathing heavily, gripping Keyleth’s arm tightly.  
  
“Get Grog up. I’ll need him to carry the Twins.” Keyleth whispered to her. “We don’t have time. Into the mansion quickly. We can recover there…Percy can’t move much.”  
  
Pike nodded, hurrying over to Grog, slapping him across the face after she turned him over slightly.  
 Grog inhaled sharply, grunted as he got up on his knees, looking around, spotting Pike and Keyleth, his gaze then shifted to Percy. The Druid saw rage bloom in his features as he stood, snarling. Keyleth pressed her finger to her lips, hushing Pike and Grog, glancing around. Vex and Vax came next, caught with some effort on Pike’s and Keyleth’s part, easing them to the ground. Percy was now equally as wet as the rest of them now. Propped up against the broken vats, Keyleth heard Scanlan hiss at them the Mansion was up. Grog scooped the half-elves up with ease, nodding for Pike to hurry on ahead. Keyleth stood, going to hurry after them.  
  
“It is good to see his friends would still come for him, even after he has fallen.” Came a rough voice behind her.  
  
The hair on the back of Keyleth’s neck stood up as she spun around facing the Gentleman of the North, shrinking back slightly. The man’s calm demeanour was unsettling, even more so how close he was. An unnatural fear crept over her, freezing her on the spot, her heart pounding in her ears. The Gentleman’s eyes held her down as he started to move closer, magic rippling up his sleeve. Keyleth couldn’t move as her body started to become numb. It was then a bright purple oversized hand wrapped around her and Percy, yanking them backwards, away from the Gentleman. Scanlan was seen briefly as Bigby’s hand yanked them into the Mansion, Scanlan slamming the door shut behind them.  
  
“Right. He’s going to dispel my spell, so get us the fuck out of here.” Scanlan hissed at Keyleth as Bigby’s hand set her down gently.  
  
Grog held the Twins against him gently, staring at the door of the Mansion, growling, Pike grabbing her weapon from her waist. She snarled, fierce even now in the face of uncertainty.  
  
“Where should we go?” Keyleth asked, pulling Scanlan towards her, touching Pike’s shoulder. Grog’s heavy hand came to rest on her upper arm.

 

“Anywhere!” Scanlan hissed at her. “Look it was a good plan to get here, but we can’t go to Whitestone. So take that off the table! That prick will only come after him…us…again. We…I don’t know! Warn Gilmore? Fuck! I don’t know!” Scanlan’s voice pitched in his panic.  
  
“Fuck, the feywild.” Keyleth breathed. “We can get there!”

Scanlan blinked, then nodded, looking up sharply as the form of the Mansion started to wobble. “Now!” He shouted.

 

Keyleth yelled as the Mansion collapsed arouned them, and she plane shifted them to the Feywild, vanishing in a flash of bright light, then appeared in the land of the Fey. Scanlan looked around, breathing as Keyleth sighed, groaning.  
  
The lush green landscape of the twilight lit forest surrounded them. Trees arched gracefully over them, nearly blotting out the stars above. The air was warm, and the ground damp beneath their feet as everyone who was awake, gathered their senses. Keyleth watched as the trees seemed to pull back slightly from blocking her view, allowing to see more of the sparkling sky above. The scent of flowers drifted past her as a soft breeze teased its way by. She swallowed hard, as she stay on her guard.  
  
“Scanlan…can…can you cast the Mansion again? We should…”Keyleth looked at Grog and Pike, both looked nervous about being in the feywild. Vex started to stir, coughing softly.  
  
Grog helped her stand, frowning down at her as Scanlan went about casting the Mansion, Pike standing behind him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Vex patted Grog gently, trying to pat her brother awake. It took a few moments of sharp tapping, before Vax woke up, quieter than the others. He sat up in Grog’s arms, looking around, bewildered.  
  
“How the fuck did we get here?” Vax breathed.  
  
“Plane shifted us…we’ve been down for a while.” Keyleth spoke up. “We…we were out. That…thing…I don’t think it was human, honestly, got us. Whatever the Gentleman is, got us…and…”  
  
She untied Percy, easing him into the damp grass the best she could. His breathing was rough, but seemed to even out as he was placed on his back. Keyleth set the coat and guns down beside him, worry crossing her face. The Twins hurried over, followed by Grog, leaning over them as they stared down at Percy.  


“Fuck.” Vax whispered, staring in horror, kneeling next to Percy, brushing his longer hair out of his face. “What has he done to you, Freddy?” Anguish was written all over his face.  
  
“This…This horrible.” Vex’s voice wobbled, tears threatening to spill from her eyes as Keyleth reached over to comfort her gently.  
  
“We…we have to focus, get him into the Mansion, and then make a plan. We can’t go against the Gentleman on our own.” Keyleth stood, looking towards Scanlan as he finished casting his spell.  
  
“It’s up. Come on…let’s get him in and clean him up.” Scanlan ran a hand through his hair, glancing about for anything that might come at them.  
  
Vex clutched Grog’s arm tightly, pressing a hand to her mouth, anger filling her face. Grog patted her back, nodding.  
  
“That’s it…that is what we do when one of ours is hurt. Save it for that prick.” Grog rumbled softly, moving around Vax to pick Percy up from the ground, Keyleth nodding in agreement, inhaling softly.  
  
As he went to do so, Percy’s eyes flew open, staring up into Vax’s face. Smoke erupted from Percy’s form, causing the two over him to pull away abruptly. Keyleth watched in shock as Vax covered his face, scrambling as far back as he could. She heard the click of the gun as a chamber was loaded. The smoke cleared for a moment, wrapping itself around Percy as he was suddenly kneeling in the grass, his eyes filled with murder and hate, staring at Vax, the gun pointed at him.  
  
There was a heartbeat pause between them, enough for Keyleth to barely register Percy’s cold grin as it crossed his pale face.  
  
_BANG!_


	14. The Feywild and old, but odd Friendships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank all those who are reading this, in addition to commenting on this story. I deeply appreciate it, and feel very honoured to have you as my readers. Thank you for being a wonderful community. 
> 
> All the best, loves.
> 
> -K

Percy is a lot quicker than Vax remembered, clutching at the bullet wound across his shoulder, rolling away into the brush to hide, getting to his knees. He watched as Percy ducked Grog’s recovering swing, seeing the surprise on the barbarian’s face. When did Percy get that fast? Had the white haired man held back all this time? When Percy rolled to his feet, in a fluid motion to get behind Grog, using the larger man to dodge Vex’s arrow, Vax somehow knew this was a Percy they never encountered. One who did not care anymore, and was driven by the basic desire to kill. Grog tried to swipe at Percy, only to miss as the Lord of Whitestone as he ducked low to avoid another swipe at him.

Percy emerged around Grog to fire his gun at Keyleth, his face curled into a cold snarl, his eyes flashing a deep purple and black. Vax hissed as Keyleth jerked backwards, stumbling at the bullet hit her. Vex fired another arrow only for it to miss and hit Grog when Percy spun back around. The shadow rose in front of Grog, swarming him, making it hard for the goliath to his the smaller man. Vax rose, pulling out his daggers, feeling his heart start to break. He would have to take Percy down. Vax started to move forward when he heard Scanlan shout across the field, raising his hand. The fury in the gnome’s voice echoed throughout the dense twilight lit forest as the Sleep spell was cast at Grog and Percy. Vax watched with relief as the spell took effect on both men, Grog falling to his knees, then over into the grass, snoring loudly. Percy collapsed without any grace, a the cold look on his face crumbling under the spell, giving way to a daze sleep on his face when he fell into the lush grass. The shadow snarled, and went out like a light, crawling its way back under Percy.  
  
Scanlan grunted softly as he bent over, placing his hands on his knees in relief. He groaned as he stood up, grumbling under his breath. Vax rubbed his arm, pulling it away to see the smear of red on his palm. Pike rushing to Keyleth to tend to her wound. Vex pressed his hand back to the wound healing himself as he put away his daggers. Glancing to Vax, he noted she looked pale and worried as a calm settled down over the clearing, disrupted by Grog’s loud snoring. Scanlan inhaled, before going over to Grog, climbing up on his chest, slapping him across the face, hard to wake him up. A barking yell followed the slap as Grog woke up, huffing at Scanlan, rubbing his cheek.   
  
“When did you hit that hard?” Grog asked, sitting up, sliding Scanlan down to his lap.   
  
“I’ve always hit that hard, just never against you.” Scanlan shrugged, hopping off of Grog and into the grass. “We’ve got to find a room to chain him up in, or something. The Mansion won’t stay up for long…we need something a bit more permanent.”  
  
Vax and Vex went over to Percy, staring down at him. Vex glanced to her brother, wrapping her arm around him gently to hold him close. She pressed her head into his, inhaling slowly, squeezing his hand.   
  
“You could ask. After all you are my friends.” Came a smarmy voice from their left.  
  
A tall fey smiled down at them, a wide smile crossing his face. Artagan stood at the edge of the woods, leaning against a tree, watching them all with his odd eyes. He wore a form fitting outfit made up of greens and golds. Barefoot, Artagan looked at ease in the surrounding woods as his vibrant red hair seemed to drift and bounce around his form. His eyes swept over them, before settling on the prone form of Percy. Vex turned to look at him, then down to Percy.   
  
“What would you want for keeping him safe until we figure something out?” She asked, holding Vax’s hand tightly.  
  
“Not much. Your company will do. I do miss having you around. Thanks for the door by the way. Your world is wonderful and strange.” Artagan hummed, waving a hand to one side, looking playfully coy. “I do miss having my friends around.”  
  
Vex exchanged Vax a look as Grog stood up, going to Pike and Keyleth. Scanlan frowned, taking off his hat to run a hand through his hair.   
  
“Yeah, sure. Whatever. Keep him safe, and we’ll hang out.” Scanlan snapped out at Artagan.  
  
“Testy." Artagan teased, rolling his hand, before continuing. "His mind can be saved, it will take time. I can help.” Artagan stood up from leaning on the tree, crossing the clearing towards them. The grass seemed to part for him as he moved effortlessly towards Percy, standing over him.   
  
Artagan looked down at him, tilting his head, a knowing smile crossing his face as he circled around him, tapping his chin with a long elegant finger. His long hair seemed to float and bounce around his slender form as he study Percy.   
  
“Oh, my. This magic is terribly dark. I have not seen this type of magic in some time. Whoever did this to him wanted to break him to his core and put a demon in his place. Old magic.” Artagan murmured in a somewhat serious tone.  
  
“You said he can be fixed? Saved?” Vax asked, trying to keep the tremble out of his voice.   
  
“Yes…however, it will take time. That I will require compensation for. It will not be easy.” Artagan hummed, looking up at them, his eyes flickering over them all.  
  
There was a silence for a moment.  
  
“What would you need?” Keyleth asked in a low tone, having joined them with Pike and Grog.  
  
“Mostly herbs replenished. Magic stores replaced. And that black stone that sits in him. I want that.” Artagan pointed to Percy’s chest.   
  
“Stone?” Pike asked, cautious, frowning at the Archfey as his eyes looked down at her.  
  
“Yes. To hold that dark old magic in him. I suppose it was placed in him some time ago…it is a slow thing…builds and builds. I’m guessing dear Percy had a few demons in him.” Artagan hummed, the odd knowing smile crossing his face.  
  
“Why didn’t you tell us before about it when we were last here?” Vax demanded, his eyes narrowing.  
  
“You weren’t asking about it then.” Artagan shrugged his slim shoulders.  
  
Vax swore softly, looking away as Artagan crouched down next to Percy.   
  
“Your poor boy…” He murmured, picking Percy up gently. “Follow me. My home isn’t far.”  
  
Vax was about to protest Artagan carrying Percy, however Vex stopped him, shaking her head. Time and place, picking the battle. The others followed silently, leaving Scanlan’s Mansion behind as they travelled through the Feywild.

Artagan moved gracefully through the underbrush, unbothered by the clawing attempt by the trees as they seemed to close in around the party. The leaves blocked out the stars above the deeper they moved into the Feywild. Artagan only paused for them to catch up, ever quiet with the odd smile across his face. The darkness started to enclose around them, giving way to soft glowing fungi that decorated the path they moved down the narrowing path. Artagan paused again, muttering something. The trees parted for him, giving way to a large white tree that seemed to glow against the darkness, topped with a gracefully carved roof that seemed to curl and blend into the forest around it. The windows were welcoming and bright, glowing with a soft blue light. Fireflies seemed to dance around the white tree, brushing against blue flowers that seemed to flow from the base of the tree and reach outwards towards them. Like the rest of the Feywild, it was otherworldly and oddly beautiful in its own way. Artagan continued forward, his clothes unfurling behind him. His cloak trailed across the ground, leaving a path of flowers behind him as he walked. Vax stared at the trail of flowers as they followed the path of the Archfey as he made his way towards the glowing white tree.

As the doors open for Artagan, he glanced back at the others, giving a small tip of his head.   
  
“Welcome, my friends, to my home. Please make yourselves comfortable. I will tend to dear Percy and get him settled. You are safe within these walls.” Artagan spoke in a warm, if slightly off putting tone as he swept into the glowing tree.   
  
The party exchanged looks as Vex tugged Vax in quietly, forced to accept the Archfey’s help for the time being. Their footsteps echoed off the wooden floor as they stepped inside, the door closing behind them on its own. Inside was a large hall that extended outwards into a beautiful built interior. Delicately carved woodwork merged with stone to the point it was hard to tell them apart. It was warm, almost gentle in the way it pulled the party in, welcoming them into the depths of the house. It was a juxtaposition to the Archfey’s odd manners, and the inside of the house only further confused Artagan’s personality to the party.

Artagan stepped into a room, just out of Vax’s line of sight with Percy, causing the half-elf to hurry towards him to see what Artagan was going to do. Vax stood at the carved doorway, gripping the frame tightly as Artagan placed Percy gently on a soft bed, drawing covers over him lightly. He placed a hand on his chest, then leaned over to kiss Percy’s head. A shield of golden light formed over Percy’s body as Artagan pulled back, staring down at the man for a moment, folding his hands across his chest. His slender form was still for a moment before turning to Vax.   
  
“That will keep him asleep and allow him to recover. He will need food and water soon enough. I’ll prepare something we can feed him while he slumbers. It will take time, Vax.” Artagan’s eyes glittered in the odd lighting of the room, before sweeping past the half-elf. “You all must be hungry and tired. And in need of a bath. You all smell rather foul.”  
  
Vax blinked, looking down at himself. The liquid from the vats had crusted over and clung to his clothes and hair in a horrible fashion. He swallowed hard and nodded.   
  
“Artagan…”Vax caught the Archfey’s arm lightly. “Thank you.”  
  
Artagan tilted his head, then gave his odd wide smile. “What are friends for?” He asked, pulling away to glide down the hall. “You may pick your own rooms…the doors will lead you to one of your choosing.”  
  
Vax nodded, going to re-join the others. Artagan’s dancing red hair vanished around a corner as the party collected themselves.   
  
“He…ah…said we can just pick a door and have a room. Get a bath.” Vax mumbled at them.

  
“Can we really trust him?” Keyleth asked cautiously.  
  
“Do we have a choice?” Vax countered gently. “We don’t know how to unfuck Percy, and Artagan is offering his help. For what he’s asking, we….we can do this. Just to replenish the magic he’s asking for…I’m not sure how to do that. I’m sure he’ll tell us though.”

Unease settled among the group as they nodded.   
  
“Can we stay with Percy?” Vex asked in a small voice.  
  
“Sure…Let’s…let’s clean up, and we all pile into Percy’s room. A sleep over.” Vax smiled tiredly.  
  
“I’ll be working, but it is fine if you all are there.” Artagan spoke from behind them, holding a bottle of liquid and a bowl of what smelled like broth. “But do clean up. Clothing is in your rooms.”  
  
He swept past them without another word, making his way to Percy, followed by two pixies. Vax watched Scanlan’s hand twitch towards his dagger under his cloak as he watched the pixies make faces at them. Honestly, Vax could relate to Scanlan’s feelings towards the fey and their mischievous nature. Vax helped the others find a room to bathe in and clean up. They found fine silk clothes, soft to the touch, colourful in nature, echoing the colours of the Feywild. Vax pulled them on, running calloused fingers over the fine material before clasping the daggers back on around his waist. He was first to return to Percy’s room, eyes flitting over Artagan’s tall form as the Archfey gently tilted the broth down Percy’s throat with the aid of the pixies cradling his head lightly. Once finished, Artagan cleaned Percy up, tracing his fingers over the beard.   
  
“I prefer him clean shaven myself.” Artagan spoke, breaking the silence. “I’m sure you do to, Vax.” He gave Vax a coy smile over his shoulder, before returning to Percy, holding a hand over him.  
  
Vax watched quietly as something dark and solid started to rise up from Percy’s chest, twisting its way upwards and around Artagan’s hand. He turned his hand upwards allowing the black mass to congeal into a formless blob in his palm. Sweat broke over Percy’s brow as more of the black tar like substance was pulled from him. Artagan didn’t even look bothered as the mass grew, wrapping around his fingers, clinging to the slender form like a desperate act of survival. The mass tapered off, splitting away from Percy. Some of it sank back into the man’s chest, while the rest trembled and shook with what Vax could only guess was anger and pain.  
  
“You can eat away at my magic all you want, but you cannot corrupt one that does not have a soul to offer.” Artagan spoke lightly, tilting his hand towards the jug full of liquid.

The mass fell into it, giving a terrible screeching sound as smoke curled out of the jug, rattling as the mass hissed and burned away in whatever the liquid was. Vax stared, mouth a gape.   
  
“W…what was…?” He began to ask as Artagan stood, smoothing his clothes, tucking some hair behind his long ears.  
  
“Purified water from our holy springs here in the Feywild.” Artagan hummed. “Potent and ancient…The right thing to counter that magic in your boy.”  
  
He gave Vax a smile as the others started to gather in Percy’s room.   
  
“It is the magic you will replace. Eventually.” Artagan stated. “Sleep well in here. I will return in a few hours to tend to him again.”  
  
Artagan stepped pass the gathered group, head held in a haughty position, his odd smile ever present as his soft footsteps vanished without a trace in the grand home. Vax looked to his family, reaching out towards them. They gathered close, looking to Percy’s sleeping form, encased still in the golden light that Artagan had placed over him.   
  
“What do we do?” Pike asked gently, looking up at them, before going over to Percy to smooth his hair out of his face.   
  
“We rest. Recover…try and think of a way to stop the bastard who hurt him.” Vex growled softly.   
  
Vax nodded, rubbing his face, sitting at the edge of Percy’s bed, taking his hand lightly.  
  
“He’s cold.” Vax whispered, rubbing Percy’s hand gently, trying to warm it. “We should get Shaun. He might know what to do about the Gentleman.”  
  
“We don’t know…if…if Whitestone is still standing.” Vex spoke softly, quietly.   
  
“I have to believe it is.” Vax looked up at her. “I have to. For his sake…for mine…for all of them. We’ve been through so much…it has to stand.”  
  
Vex gave a pained look, before nodding, looking away. Pike glanced to Vax, then to the others.   
  
“Of course it is still standing. Whitestone survived the Briarwoods, dragons…so much. I doubt one man will make it fall. Cassandra, Shaun, the others…they will protect it with their lives. Have hope.” Pike smiled warmly. “And let us rest up. A sleep over is nice.”  
  
Keyleth smiled, then nodded, going to gather pillows and blankets for everyone. Vax rubbed his face again as he laid down on the bed next to Percy, holding his hand lightly, curling up against him.   
  
“Come back to me, Freddy.” Vax whispered softly, placing a gentle kiss on Percy’s shoulder.  
  
The others settled into their makeshift beds on the floor, Grog curling around the majority of them, protecting them the best he could as they rested. The lights dimmed on their own, giving them ambiance, but enough to see by should they need it. Vax eventually dozed off next to Percy, needing to stay near him for a bit.  
  
Artagan returned as he promised, pulling more of the black mass out of Percy, emptying it into the jug. He stood there for a moment, taking in the party’s sleeping forms, before pulling some covers over Grog gently, then swept out of the room quietly.   
  
The world was quiet and still as Vox Machina rested in the realm of the Archfey Artagan, under his protection for the time being.


	15. Of Feywild and Bards

“Dreams are a world unrealised.” Artagan’s voice floated over Vax, slowly pulling himself from sleep.  
  
“Wot…?” Vax mumbled, rolling over to look up at Artagan’s yellow and black eyes.  
  
“His thoughts. The ones on the surface of his mind.” Artagan tilted his head slightly towards Percy causing the volumes of red bushy hair to sway slightly.  
  
“He’s dreaming?” Vax sat up to looked down at Percy’s still form, reaching over to touch his cheek.  
  
“Perhaps. His surface thoughts are easy to see, though they are quiet the mess.” Artagan sat on a stool next to the bed, his hands folding neatly into his lap.

Flowers and vines curl up and around his arms, blooming and gave off a pleasant scent. Small coloured orbs danced around the flowers, some nesting in the sea of red hair, others forming a crown across Artagan’s head. Small pixies appeared from the folds of his clothing, watching Vax with their large round eyes. They showed off rows of sharp jagged teeth as they grinned and leered at him, giggling softly as Vax pulled back protectively against Percy. Artagan simply smiled his odd smile as he watched Vax.   
  
“The others are still sleeping.” Artagan glanced over to the rest of Vox Machina. “I will require more water from the springs if I am to continue to pull that darkness from your Percy. The spring isn’t far…however, I would not suggest going alone. While you may be in my domain, there are many who would lead you astray for their own gains.”  
  
“Can’t imagen why.” Vax rubbed his face. “Yeah, alright, why can’t you do it?”  
  
“My payment.” Artagan stated simply. “You replenish the magic and herbs I use to heal him. I get that fantastic little stone in him, and your company. Those were the agreed upon terms.”  
  
For a moment, Vax sensed an underline threat of words unsaid by the Archfey as the yellow and black eyes fixated upon him. The hair on his arm stood up for a moment before Vax nodded quickly, and the moment of danger passed. Artagan smiled widely clasping his hands together.   
  
“I suggest taking your bard today. A soft song might go a long way.” Artagan turned to Percy, pushing a jug towards Vax, before situating another beside his feet.  
  
“You said something last night…the thing in Percy…it’s eating his soul.” Vax started.  
  
“Erasing it from existence.” Artagan hummed, nonchalantly.   
  
Vax paused, shaking his head. “You...you said it could only consume your magic. You had no soul to give.”  
  
“Yes. I do not have it to give, as it is not mine to give or to offer any more. Another has it and is keeping my soul safe.” Artagan nodded slightly, starting to pull the black tar like mass from Percy.  
  
“Who…who has it?” Vax ventured carefully.  
  
“The Owl Mother. She is an ancient magic, much older than myself. She occupies my domain…keeps myself, and those under me safe. It was a fair trade for such safety.” Artagan’s smile faded a bit as he focused on his work. “You better get going.”  
  
Vax nodded, stepping over Keyleth’s legs carefully, going to shake Scanlan awake gently. The bard nearly whapped him in the face with his hand as he woke with a slight start. Vax managed to pull back, giving a small smile.  
  
“Come on Scanman…you and I need to get some magical water to help Percy. Bring your instruments.” Vax muttered softly to him.   
  
Scanlan nodded wordlessly, rubbing his eyes as he stood, going to where he had left his things. They both dressed, packing for what they needed, returning to watch Artagan tip the angry, writing mass into the second jug. Vax picked up the one that had been passed to him earlier.   
  
“When you leave here, take a right. Stay on the path, and don’t stray from it, no matter what you see.” Artagan warned gently. “Though, I doubt I need to tell you any of that.” He smiled knowingly for a moment. “The spring is in a clear crystal fountain…fill the jug, and pay your respects. Return here when you’re done.”  
  
Vax nodded as Scanlan fixed his hat upon his head, looking up at him with a small nod. Soon they both departed the house, stepping out into the dim light of the forest, illuminated by soft glowing flowers and fungi. Vax scanned for the path they were supposed to take, noting it cutting through the flowers to their right. He swore it wasn’t there yesterday when they arrived. Then again, he wasn’t paying that much attention to the forest around him the day before. Scanlan started down the path, without much hesitance, quiet as he walked.  
  
“What is on your mind, Scanlan?” Vax asked gently, walking behind him, holding the jug to his chest.  
  
“My daughter. She hasn’t seen or heard from me in some time, I’m guessing. If she went to Whitestone, she might be in danger.” Scanlan’s tone was hard, on edge.

 

Vax paused, tensing up. “Oh…shit…Scanlan. I’m…I’m sorry. She’ll be alright. Kaylie is a Shorthalt. She’s like you, Scanlan. She’s strong.”  
  
“I know. But our shit keeps dragging me away from her. Putting her in danger. How am I supposed to deal with that and a fucked up everything?” Scanlan huffed, kicking a rock down the path.  
  
“I…I don’t know. I don’t have children, but I can imagen it’s the same worry I have for each of you when we have to split up, or something.” Vax said gently.  
  
Scanlan shrugged, falling silent. His fingers fluttered over the flute at his side as he glanced around. “She would have liked to have seen this.”

 

“It’s really something, when it’s not trying to kill us.” Vax agreed, taking in the twilight blues and velvet purples that peeked through now and then.

Every now and then, orbs of lights drifted between the thick dark woods. Vax had to keep rubbing his eyes, feeling himself stumbling towards them now and then. Scanlan must have taken note, because Vax felt a firm hand reach up and take his, pulling him back on the path.   
  
“You wander off, and I won’t be able to find you. The woods keep crowding in on us…” Scanlan spoke a bit loudly, tightening his grip on Vax’s hand.  


Vax tore his eyes away from the orbs of colourful light, glancing down at the bard, noting the roughness of Scanlan’s hands. There were thin off coloured scars across his knuckles and the top of his hand that stood out slightly against his tanned skin. His eyes trailed up to the back of Scanlan’s head, noting a few small wrinkles around his eyes, a few silver hairs here and there. Vax often forgot Scanlan was older than all of them, mostly due to Scanlan’s often immature disposition. It was rare to see him so worried, mature, and forward. Vax squeezed Scanlan’s hand gently, following him down the stone path, keeping his eyes forward, ignoring the voices and calls of his name from the woods, trying to lure him away from the path.  
  
“There.” Scanlan’s voice cut through Vax’s thoughts, letting go of his hand.  
  
Before them was a fountain spilling over into a spring brook, bubbling over rocks, splashing onto the grass lightly. It was glowing a soft light, almost luminescent in its beauty. Vax paused, catching Scanlan by his shoulder gently, frowning.   
  
“We need to pay our respects…Artagan asked for you to come. With your flute…”Vax vocalised, working out the puzzle.  
  
“Ah. Well. I am a Bard after all. What greater respect can I give, than my music?” Scanlan smiled wisely, pulling out his flute. “What should I play?”  
  
Vax thought for a moment. “The song you were writing for us. Before all this began. I want to hear how it ends.”  
  
Scanlan tilts his head in thought before nodding. “Alright. The Song of the Library.”  
  
Vax raised an eyebrow at the title of the song, but smiled as Scanlan pressed his flute to his lips and started to play, closing his eyes. It started out slow, haunting, and enchanting. It build upwards, pulling Vax in slowly. He almost missed the shift in the forest around him as Scanlan seemed to bring the forest to a standstill around him. The coloured orbs drifted around them, almost dancing in an odd manner. The fountain glowed brighter as a white tree started to grow, sprouting silver leaves, its roots wrapping around the rocks. Red flowers started to bloom as the tree strengthen and grew upwards, gathering its own eerie light around it. A soft violet light started to drift off of Scanlan as he played as the same coloured lines snaked their way up his hands and arms slowly. They spread across his face, centring in on the mark of Ioun as it flared to life, creating a translucent wave of magical purple energy around him, before it flashed and burst into a shower of sparkling firefly like lights. Scanlan finished his song, opening his eyes, energy and power rolled off of him as he looked up at the tree. They glowed as Scanlan lowered his flute, tucking it away to his side, before he reached up and tugged the jug away from Vax, before going to the fountain, holding it upwards towards the tree. A single red flower drifted downwards from the tree branches, landing in the jug. Vax watched as Scanlan tightened his grip around the jug as it grew heavy in his grasp, before the gnome returned to Vax, offering the ceramic container to him. The half-elf looked confused as he took it, peering down to see it was full of liquid.  
  
“…How?” Vax whispered in wonder.   
  
“Fey magic.” Scanlan muttered as the light faded from his eyes, catching himself lightly on Vax’s leg. “Hmm…It’s not always straight forward. It’s…I don’t know.” He glanced back to the fountain.

  
“It worked.” Vax hosted the jug to a more secure position within his arms. “You…got all glowy.”  
  
“Yeah. Ioun guided me, and I knew what to do.” Scanlan smiled a bit warmly, heading back towards the tree house.  
  
Vax smiled widely, following him down the path. “It was a lovely song, Scanlan. The others will love it.”  
  
“I know.” Scanlan smiled brightly as the coloured orbs drifted around them, dancing and swirling about them. “I want to play it for Percy when he wakes up. I think it will be good for him.”  
  
“Me too.” Vax agreed gently, falling silent.

Their way back to the tree house seemed shorter than going towards the fountain. Vax guessed this was a trick of the forest itself, or Artagan testing them. He would never understand the motivation of the Fey, however, if Percy could become better, Vax was willing to trust the Archfey for now. Soon the sight of the glowing white tree welcomed them warmly. Scanlan had a bit of a bounce to his step as he approached the door, opening it for Vax. The interior was full of life as they stepped through as pixies, satyrs, and other fey moved about, bustling to do this and that.   
  
“What’s all this?” Vax asked loudly.  
  
“Work.” Artagan’s voice called from a room off to their left. A momentary pause as the Archfey came into view, wearing a silver and white flowing outfit. The odd smile ever present.  
  
“You have done it. Well done. You have offered a very valuable gift to the Fountain.” Artagan seemed to glide over to them, reaching out to take the jug from Vax, grasping it with his slender fingers. He looked delighted by the contents in the jug, tilting his head.   
  
“This will do for a few days. Keyleth has been growing herbs on my behalf. The others are busying themselves with odd tasks. Grog has been helping with the heavy lifting and rearranging of various rooms.” Artagan brushed past them, ignoring the smaller fey around him.

“And Percy?” Vax asked following him. Scanlan kept pace, making faces at the satyrs as he passed them.  
  
“A slow recovery. The inky blackness in him is a lot to pull from him. His mind tries to resist, wanting to cling to his madness. It is rather boring to observe, however, I did make a promise to you.” Artagan hummed, stepping into Percy’s room.  
  
Percy was still resting on the bed, head tilted back slightly. He was dirty and needed a new shirt. Vax frowned, glancing to Artagan.   
  
“You…ah…are you going to pull more of that shit out of him right now?” He asked.  
  
“No. I had done so earlier before you returned. I will not attempt it again until later.” Artagan set down the full jug. “He’s been fed. His physical condition is recovering quicker than his mental state. Now. I have work to do. Please make yourself at home, Vax and Scanlan. My friends.”

Artagan smiled brightly, giving a tilt of his head, before heading out of the room, leaving the two alone for a moment.   
  
“I’ll get him a new shirt. Water to clean him up. A shave would do him some good.” Scanlan rocked on his feet a bit.   
  
“Thanks.” Vax reached down to stroke his fingers across Percy’s forehead gently, sitting at his side.  
  
Scanlan patted his leg gently, before heading out to go find a shirt and water. Vax inhaled slowly, reaching down to pull Percy up into his arms lightly, feeling the edges of his ribs under the worn shirt. Vax frowned, cradling the man as he undid Percy’s shirt, slowly pulling it off, and trailing his fingers over the bony form of the once proud man. The shirt was stiff and rough in his grasped as he eased it over Percy’s shoulders. There were bruises here and there across Percy’s body, Vax noted, brushing his fingers over them lightly, noting some larger ones around Percy’s wrists and the centre of his chest. As Percy’s head lulled into the crook of Vax’s shoulder, the beard scratched against his neck as Vax just held Percy against him, wanting to bring him back with all his might. Eventually, Scanlan returned with the water and shirt, frowning at the thin body of the gunslinger.   
  
“Damn.” Scanlan muttered, his eyes sweeping over Percy as he climbing up on the bed, handing Vax a damp cloth. “Our boy can take a hit.”  
  
“He can, can’t he?” Vax muttered, taking the cloth as he cleaned Percy’s chest, shoulders, and face the best he could.

 Scanlan helped pull on the clean shirt, pulling Percy’s arms through the sleeves, resting his rough hands in his lap. He buttoned the cuffs neatly, smoothing the clean fabric to make Percy presentable. Afterwards, Scanlan buttoned Percy’s shirt up as Vax held him up, folding the collar down, pulling back slightly pleased with his work.  
  
“You’re good at that, Scanlan.” Vax muttered, easing Percy back onto the bed, cradling his head lightly, before fixing his hair.  
  
“Yeah. Something I did for a few others when I had to bury them. I’ll out live Percy, even though I’m old now…I’ll still out live him. I’ll out live most of you. So will Pike and Keyleth I suppose. Gnomes…the terribly ancient race.” Scanlan smiled with a shrug.   
  
Vax glanced to Scanland, sitting up, reaching out to take his hand gently. “Have…you…thought about this? Burying us?”  


“How could I not? I’ve watched you all die, some more than once. I’ve died more than once. I freaked out. I couldn’t deal with the idea of…losing you all over and over. And not having a relationship with my daughter, everything. I know…I will have to pull on a clean shirt for all of you one day, fix the buttons, and…”Scanlan spread his hands outwards, the serious look settling into his jovial features. “I…It’s been on my mind ever since Pike died. So many years ago. It just didn’t become real until the battle with Thordak and Raishan. Especially Raishan. I could ignore it until then.”  
  
Scanlan fell silent, allowing Vax to rub his hand gently, leaning against the half-elf. Vax pulled him into a hug, wishing he could push all those thoughts away. Scanlan chuckled softly into his chest, pulling back as he rubbed Vax’s arm out of comfort.   
  
“Just focus on Percy. Our boy needs us. I’m going to check on the others. After all, I am the leader.” Scanlan smiled, chasing the seriousness away from his face. He slid down off the bed, adjusting his hat.  
  
“Scanlan…thanks.” Vax called after him.   
  
The gnome waved as he left, living Vax alone with Percy. The half-elf rubbed his face, hunching forward a bit, collecting himself. Rising, Vax went to go find some soap and returned to shave Percy’s face. He was slow and careful, making that handsome young face smooth once more. The Percy Vax could recognise, to pull back from the darkness. Eventually, he towelled Percy’s newly cleaned fresh face off, and cleaned his blade, putting it away. Vax glanced up as Artagan entered the room, hands folded across his chest neatly, and the odd smile growing across his face.  
  
“Much better. Handsome.” Artagan cooed, his eyes sliding over Percy, then up to Vax. “Well done.  Now let us talk. You and I. After all, that is what friends do.”


	16. Artagan's request

Artagan had crowded Vax against a wall, uncomfortably close. Slender fingers reached up to stroke against his neck, curling slightly as the Archfey’s thumb rubbed over Vax’s Adam’s apple lightly. Vax stared up at him, his heart racing a bit. There was a smell of snowdrops around them as Artagan seemed to radiate like the sun around him.  
  
“Ah…we might be friends, Artagan, but even this is a bit weird for me.” Vax spoke in a low tone.  
  
“Hhmm? Oh. Yes.” Artagan lowered his hand, however stay close to Vax. “We never did seal our deal…I have mainly gone on good faith. I was not wrong to do so, this is pleasing, Vax.”  
  
Vax thought for a moment.

“How do we know you won’t go back on your end to help Percy?” He asked, his brow furrowing together slightly.  
  
“Because Percy has something I want. That little pearl in him. Magic I can use. I have to remove the dust around it to get to it first.” Artagan tilted his head close to him, the slender fingers reaching up again to touch Vax, who pulled away, suppressing a shudder.  
  
Artagan gave a half smile, lowering his hand. Vax couldn’t tell if this was fey habits, or just Artagan testing his limits with him. Whatever it was, Vax felt thoroughly creeped out.   
  
“Once you have it?” Vax asked in a low tone.

  
“You may stay until everyone is ready to leave. I won’t mind.”Artagan shrugged, his remarkable hair bouncing about, lowering his hand. “All of you are so curious, far too stressed to relax. Time is important, I agree, however, I can help you find a way back.”  
  
“And for that what would you want?” Vax asked.  
  
“To drop in to Whitestone now and then.” Artagan hummed. “To be seen as a friend among mortal people.”  
  
Vax stared at Artagan, trying to read the fey carefully. He wasn’t really sure what he was playing at, however, the request seemed innocent enough. He cleared his throat.   


“That would be more for Percy to give permission to. He’s the Lord of Whitestone.” Vax pointed out.  
  
“And your sister is the Baroness. Should I ask her permission?” Artagan smiled widely.  
  
Vax paused, staring as his heart raced. Artagan talking to Vex was all kinds of bad. Vex and Artagan had already sparred words loudly for everyone to hear in the lovely magical house.  
  
“Ah…no. I’m sure it will be fine with Percy with everything you’ve done for him and us. But you should ask him when he wakes.” Vax shrugged, scooting away from Artagan.   
  
The Archfey nodded, following Vax with his eyes, folding his arms across his chest, almost smugly. He bowed his head a bit in thought, walking past him. Artagan seemed to be with holding something, however, Vax didn’t want to barter away any more visitations or whatever Artagan wanted. It was best to leave it as things were currently until they had Percy up and running again.

  
  
A week passed…another week passed. Scanlan and Vax made a few more trips out to the fountain. Sometimes Keyleth joined them, growing flowers as a gift offering to the sacred tree. Pike and Grog often amused themselves by learning letters and words. Grog had become very good at it as of late, having able to spell his first and last name without issue now. Vex and Artagan were actually quiet the pair, getting along well. They shared a love of learning and books, sometimes adventuring out into the Feywild to find beasts to hunt and bring back for dinner. Trinket wasn’t bothered by the amount of pixies that had started to nest into his fur, though he did squish one or two when he rolled over. Artagan seemed amused by the large bear, so let it slide.   
  
It would be nearly a month of pulling black sludge out of Percy’s chest before anything happened. Vax had curled himself into Percy’s side, dozing off against him, arm wrapped around his waist lightly. The room was nice and cool, comforting in the dim blue light of a glowing orb in the corner. Vax felt Percy’s chest rise lightly, his breathing even, his skin its normal shade of pale. He managed to regain his weight and didn’t look terrifyingly gaunt as he had when he arrived. Vax pressed his face into the crook of Percy’s neck, settling down. He almost missed the light touch of a hand brushing across his wrist, encircling it with a gentle grip. Vax's senses came back to him sharply as he became utterly still, forgetting how to breath for a moment.  
  
“Vax?” Percy’s rough voice broke the stillness of the room as he began to shift about, hissing softly in pain.  
  
Vax suddenly felt very awake, sitting up, unbelieving until he was looking down at Percy’s squinting eyes, grinning, and laughing as he kissed Percy’s dry lips.   
  
“Oh, gods, you’re awake!” Vax laughed, kissing him again. Percy grunted, pressing a gentle hand up into his chest, to stop the half-elf from overwhelming him.  
  
“Y-Yes…” Percy gave a wary smile, blinking up at him.   
  
Vax noticed his eyes were a soft violet colour, crowding the remarkable blue around the edges. Vax stared for a moment as his heart sank a bit, then shook his head, reaching over to place the glasses on Percy’s face gently.   
  
“There.” Vax smiled, pressing his head against Percy’s, cupping his face gently.   
  
The man stared at him, gently exploring the figure in front of him. It was as if he had forgotten everything about Vax, as if he were scared he was touching a ghost. His touch was hesitant, careful, guarded. After a moment, Percy exhaled slowly, running his fingers through Vax’s hair, tracing his thumb over his cheek, outlining his fingers over the skin lightly. Percy pushed his hair from the rogue’s face, studying his face for a moment. The man drank in the details of Vax, trailing his fingers down his neck, over his shoulders, then down his arms. Percy’s lips parted slightly as he closed his eyes, head pressed against Vax’s.   
  
“Tell me everything.” Percy whispered, his hands trembling against Vax’s. “I need to know.”


	17. The Power of a Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was a bit inspired, so...two chapters at once. Thank you all who are reading this. I appreciate it dearly.

Percy stared down at his hands and feet on the floor as he hunched over on the bed. The carpet felt soft against his bare feet, allowing him to focus on his rough hands. Everything in this room felt too soft for his liking. Vax was telling him everything that had happened since their capture, Keyleth had filled him in how they got free. Percy let grief, anger, rage, sorrow, then acceptance wash over him as Vax finished the story, rubbing his face. He felt incredibly bruised and sore every time he moved about, to the point Percy felt exhausted and short of breath from standing as he made to pace about the room.

He was glad the room was neat and small so he could make it to the other side. Running his hand through his hair, messing it up, Percy leaned against an ash wood carved desk. Elegant like everything else in the room he had seen so far. He caught his breath, feeling dizzy, followed by the feeling of animosity of being so weak. Vax was suddenly in his vision, pressing into his space, wrapping his arms around Percy, pulling him against his chest. Percy sighed, allowing himself to fall forward into the soft warmth that was Vax, sliding his fingers over his waist, resting his hands on his hips lightly. This was familiar, something he could cling to bring his scattered thoughts into focus. The lovely long strains of black hair, the arched cheek bones, and the warm dark eyes. Soft freckles, everything was slotting into place once more, pulling Percy back into the world of the living once more. He wish he could recall the time he spent asleep, but there was nothing. Like something had barred him from recalling anything from before. Vax’s voice snapped him from his thoughts.  
  
“Perhaps you need to get to bed.” Vax muttered into his ear.  
  
“There’s just so much to do.” Percy countered with some effort, his fingers trailing up Vax’s side.  
  
“It can wait.” Vax rubbed small circles into Percy’s back.   
  
“I know and I hate waiting.” Percy closed his eyes, resting his head on Vax’s shoulder.  
  
Vax chuckled, feeling Percy shift back on the desk to sit on it. The Gunslinger pulled Vax pulled close, allowing the Rogue to settle between his legs, encasing him slightly. Percy tilted his head against the wall behind him as he pulled away from Vax, still holding onto him lightly, needing to be grounded in reality.

The mental scars from the Gentleman reared their ugly head as suddenly pain spiked through him, causing Percy to convulse around Vax, digging his nails into his skin, gritting his teeth.  
  
Percy shoved Vax away from him, sensing him stumble away, as Percy clutched at his chest as black smoke rolled off of him as he staggered from the desk. Inky dark lines spider webbed its way under his skin and up to his face, his eyes bleeding black, his breathing becoming harsh, sucking its way through his clenched teeth. He felt his turmoil emotions focus and shift into singular cruelty as he pulled himself upward, becoming rationally calm, turning his attention to Vax. Percy smoothed his shirt, fixing his collar, rotating his body towards the wary looking half-elf. A sneering smile crossed Percy’s face, moving towards him quickly to close the gap, a lunging hand reaching for Vax’s throat.

Percy’s fingers barely brushed across Vax’s neck, before he was slammed against the wall, slender finger enclosing around his neck, lifting him upwards. Percy snarled in pain and anger, clawing at tan skin, kicking and striking where he could like a trapped feral cat. Gold and black eyes stared down at him with a cold glare, framed by a sharp angled face, long pointed ears and waves of fire like hair that curled and bounced with each strike Percy made. Artagan loomed over him as his fingers tightened around Percy’s neck, effortlessly holding him up and against the wall as the Archfey leaned forward, the smile on his face was as cruel as Percy felt.  
  
“I claim your name, Mohandas, as my own.” Artagan hissed, the wide odd smile showing rows of teeth, staring into Percy’s eyes. “I have discovered your name, and make it my own. I claim you as mine.”  
  
Percy gasped as he felt something in him started to separate from his very being, his eyes growing wide as it tore out of his chest. It peeled its way out of him in a horrible sick manner, as the shadow curled upwards and pour itself into Artagan’s hand, coating the slim hand in terrible quivering inky blackness. Artagan let Percy drop to the floor as sparks of magic started to surround his hands, cupping the mass in his palms, staring intensely, his eyes focused on the quivering bulk.  Percy fell to his knees with a sharp cry, flinching as he hit the floor.

An unseen power surrounded Artagan, blowing his hair up and around him, lifting the edges of his silver and green robes, the sparking magic growing with intensity. The inky tar seemed to scream, or it might have been Percy himself as he felt the connection between the dark energy and himself cut off abruptly as a flash of light surrounded Artagan, casting shadows around the room. Percy felt the room sway, tilt, and his body hitting the floor, black smoke still curling around him, this time protectively rather than aggressively. Artagan smashed his hands together abruptly and the light faded, the unseen power fading, and everything became still. Percy looked up at Artagan as the Archfey rubbed his hands together, before rolling a large black pearl into his fingers, holding it to the light.  
  
“Hmhm…Lovely.” Artagan smiled slowly, admiring the pearl with a distant look of adoration on his face. “What use I will have with this. Thank you Percival. Your part is done here. I have what I need now. Rest up and recover, friend.”  
  
Percy curled away from Artagan as he crouched in front of him, his gold and black eyes glittering.   
  
“What joy you will bring to your friends, knowing you are alive, well, and free of the Gentleman’s hold.” Artagan hummed. “His name was harder to find than I thought. However, going back to when this magic first appeared was easy to trace. I just had to find the right tyrant in your mortal history...there are so many. This demon is clever. I’m just the better trickster. His name is mine to own now.” Artagan held the pearl to Percy’s eye level. “This pays for everything I have done and more. So, I thank you again, Percival de Rolo, for gifting me such a wonderful tool.”  
  
Artagan stood back up, tucking the pearl away into his sleeves before sweeping out of the room, head held high. Percy wheezed, rolling onto his back, placing a hand on his chest as he stared up at the ceiling, wide eyed. His gaze shifted over to Vax as the half-elf knelt beside him, reaching for him. There was a momentary pause of panic before Vax pulled Percy up into his lap, hugging him tightly. Percy let out a sob, pressing a hand to his mouth as he cried, shaking in Vax’s arms, the smoke vanishing.   
  
He was free.


	18. Insight checks

Pale pink and purple twilight painted the sky above Percy as he stood outside of Artagan’s home, rubbing his hands off, freeing them of dirt the best he could. He had been helping pull some root vegetables from the garden, and had paused to look at the natural odd beauty around him. Long reaching trees with leaves of muted greens, reds, silvers, and golds curled up and around the lovely white tree that made up the house behind him.  Butterflies of iridescent green and blue light flitted around the flowers that brushed across the soft grass. He pressed a hand to his chest, tilting his head back to close his eyes, just listening to the world around him for a moment, feeling his heart race. Percy felt the low rumble of footsteps behind him, before a heavy hand came to rest on his shoulder. Opening his eyes, Percy looked up at Grog, who was giving him a contemplative look.

“Grog.” Percy gave a small smile, turning towards him.  
  
“You look better. Not all pale and shit.” Grog rumbled at him, pressing some food into his hands. “We were worried. Pike was upset that you were so sickly.”  
  
“I’m sorry, Grog. I didn’t mean to worry you or Pike.” Percy offered gently.  
  
“I know. But…what are we going to do? We can’t stay here.” Grog folded his arms across his chest, looking to Percy for answers.  
  
Percy felt a bit thrown off at Grog’s approach. He was surprised that Grog would want his opinion, even more so after everything. He opened his mouth, then closed it. Then after a moment-  
  
“I wish I knew.” Percy sighed, looking down at his feet. “I thought I knew how to take on this enemy…but now, I haven’t the faintest idea. Whitestone is in danger, and I’m not sure how to protect it.”  
  
Grog nodded, weighing Percy carefully in his gaze. “That’s alright. We just keep moving forward. We are good at that.”  
  
Percy nodded, looking up at him. “Yes. We are.” He smiled softly.  
  
A silence fell over them as Percy smoothed the vest he was wearing. He thought for a moment, before pursing his lips a little.  
  
“…We’ll need some extra help, I think. This is more than us. I don’t want to pull in others…but I know I have to.” Percy spoke softly, rubbing his hands together. “This is the nature of what we face. The Gentleman is far stronger than I thought he’d be.”  
  
“It is alright to ask for help, Percy. We did with the dragons.” Grog patted Percy’s shoulder.  
  
“The dragons were different monsters entirely.” Percy hummed. “However…you’re right, Grog.”

Grog smiled brightly, looking away towards the woods. “Percy. I never told you, but it is good to have a brother as well.”  
  
Percy flushed a soft pink colour, giving a small smile, folding his arms over his chest. The silence built between them comfortably before Grog cleared his throat.  
  
“You better come back in. They’re all worried and shit about you. I told them I’d talk to you, cause I’m all dip…lomat and stuff.” Grog nodded. “Vax needs you, Princess.”  
  
With that, Grog walked away, heading back into the strange Tree House. Percy watched him go, inhaling a bit. Grog had a point, Percy needed to face them…he just wasn’t ready. He wanted to be selfish for a bit, have a quiet moment, away from his family to process everything. How could he ask them to go back, and face a monster like the Gentleman again? What could he do? Percy pulled his hand through his hair, knowing it was sticking up a bit. Percy watched the dancing lights of the fey in the distance, before turning back towards the house, as quietly as he could. Percy headed towards his room, pulling some drawers out, looking for his guns and holsters. His shoulders hunched a bit as he ducked his head down a bit to peer into the back of the drawer, patting around in vain, his nails scrapping against the wood. He grunted softly, going to try another drawer when he heard the door shut behind him with a gentle snap. Percy turned around quickly, his heart racing, his eyes darting around for an escape, before relaxing when he saw it was Vax, holding up his guns and holsters.  
  
“Were you going to take these and run?” Vax asked softly, setting them down on a side table, the metal thudding dully against the wood.  
  
“Not so much run, but looking for them, yes.” Percy kept his voice low, watching Vax.  
  
“You’ve not spoken to us much after you woke up.” Vax pointed out, staying where he was, his dark eyes searching Percy’s face.  
  
“I didn’t know what to say to you or the rest of them. What could I say?” Percy swallowed, his fingers gripping the edge of the drawer behind him. “I’m sorry? That wouldn’t even cover it. I fucked up? Yes. I nearly killed all of us? Again? Is that what I’m supposed to say? What would I even say in the face of something I was so wrong about?” Percy’s voice pitched, feeling panic welling up in him.  
  
Vax crossed the room and pulled him into a tight hug, hushing him, stroking his hair. Percy inhaled, groaning softly, letting Vax hold him. Percy pressed a hand to his face, rubbing at his eyes a bit, before wrapping his arms around Vax, stroking his hair, kissing his cheek lightly. The panic died down a bit, inhaling the musty smell of Vax, feeling safe and grounded. Ever so gently, Percy felt rough hands trace over his cheeks, sliding down his neck, cupping the back of his head lightly, holding him securely in a comfortable space.  
  
Percy felt the words bubble up before he could stop them.  
  
“How can you still love me after everything I’ve done to you?” Percy asked softly into Vax’s neck, feeling the rogue tense up.  
  
“Freddy…”Vax pulled back to look him in the eye. “Because you are the smartest dumb arse I know, and are one of the most beautiful people I see. Flawed, broken, and renewed. It’s so beautiful to see you shine.”  
  
Percy blushed brightly, giving a small smile. “My judgement, my light, my everything. You see me…and still are here. You pulled me back time and time again. What I have I done to deserve you?” Percy smiled widely, cupping Vax’s face kissing him lovingly.  
  
He dropped a hand to Vax’s waist to pull him closer, not wanting to lose the close contact between them. Percy felt himself hit the dresser behind him, causing it to bang against the wall with a loud thud. Percy pulled back, turning his head to see if he caused any damage, distracted for a moment. It was enough for Vax to wrap his hands around Percy’s wrists and tug him towards the bed, spinning him away from the wall. Percy gasped, barely processing his tilt into the soft bed, followed by Vax wiggling up and sitting on his hips, hunching his body over Percy’s and kissing him so soundly. For a wild moment, he thought Vax was trying to steal the air from his lungs, frantically kissing him like a dying man with the need for air. Percy bit Vax’s lip, hard to get him to pull back, just so he could breath.

Vax touched the bite mark, pulling his fingers away to see blood on the tips, glancing down at Percy who looked smug.  
  
“Let me breath next time, and I won’t bite.” Percy teased in a low voice.  
  
“What if I want you to?” Vax asked, hitching an eyebrow.  
  
“Simply ask it of me, and I will give you anything you wish.” Percy reached up to pull Vax back down towards him.  
  
Vax gave a soft smile, leaning down and kissed his head lightly, before leaning back. He looked a bit troubled rubbing Percy’s hand gently.  
  
“Percy…If Scanlan’s wish hadn’t worked, or if the Raven Queen had taken me anyways…what would you have done?” Vax asked gently.  
  
“Follow you and bring you back.” Percy stated without hesitation, kissing Vax’s hand lightly.  
  
“How?” Vax gave a soft chuckle.  
  
“Do you really want to know? Knowing my history, you know I would burn the Heavens and Hell to bring you back to me.” Percy looked Vax over frowning. “Why? Where is this coming from?”  
  
“I can’t help but think of the what if’s.” Vax shrugged.  
  
“Yes…I thought of them too. If I had chosen your sister…if you had chosen Gilmore or Keyleth, where would we be? What would we be? Better or worse than we are now?” Percy contemplated a bit. “I hope I will be better in whatever path wasn’t taken. I want to be better. I am better with you and our family.” Percy smiled warmly.  
  
There was a gentle pause between them, Percy enjoying the weight of Vax above him. He brushed his lips across his knuckles, pleased that Vax chose him. His fingers reached up, trailing his fingers over Vax’s hair, threading it between his digits, admiring how soft it was.  
  
“You want children right?” Vax asked, breaking the silence between them. Percy’s eyes slid from the strains of hair, up to Vax’s face.  
  
“I do.” Percy nodded. “…Do you?”  
  
“Yes.” Vax whispered, his eyes growing intense, tilting his head a bit. Percy followed the trail of hair that fell across Vax's brow, before returning his gaze back to those intense eyes.  
  
Percy smiled and blushed, his cheeks becoming a rosy colour. “We could adopt. I wouldn’t mind adopting a child or five.”  
  
“I was thinking six.” Vax grinned brightly.  
  
Percy laughed. “Gods, that would annoy your father so much.”  
  
“Yah it would.” Vax snorted, pressing his head into Percy’s, laughing lightly. “Alright we adopt…before or after we get married?”  
  
Percy paused, staring up at him. “After.”

A smile flickered across his face, warmth growing in his chest, feeling as if it were going to burst with joy. Vax wanted to marry him, have children with him.  It was singularly the most beautiful moment Percy could ever recall.  
  
“Marry me, Vax. My heart is yours.” Percy whispered up at him, stroking his face lightly. “Marry me, and I’ll give you my world.”  
  
“More than you already have?” Vax asked, nuzzling Percy, kissing his nose lightly.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Vax smiled, brilliant like the sun on a new spring day, cupping his face. “Percival  Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III, I will marry you.”


	19. Of Archfey, Clerics, and Clocktowers

Percy couldn’t stop smiling, as he stroked Vax’s hair, cuddling next to him. How could he be so stupidly happy? Percy felt his fingers start to itch and twitch a bit, as a need to do something…to create bubbled up inside him as he watched Vax sleep beside him. He leaned over, kissing the top of Vax’s head gently, sliding from the bed. Leaning over Vax, Percy stroked his cheek lovingly, before reaching down to pull the covers over Vax to keep him warm. They had fallen asleep in each other’s arms, just talking about everything and anything. How they would raise their children, Percy’s plan for Whitestone, Vax’s concern about being in the city for too long. Percy agreed they should take regular breaks so Vax wouldn’t feel trapped. They both agreed to let Cassandra take a break for as long as she needed it. She had done so much for them already and after this, she really deserved all the holidays in the world.

 

Percy watched Vax sleep for a bit longer, before searching his bags for paper and ink. He dug about a bit more before finding his charcoal and pen he kept in a leather pouch. Percy smiled brightly as he found a black feather tied to the bag, laced with a blue ribbon, a trinket of a sun and tree, a shiny pebble of sorts, frayed violin bow strings, owl bear feathers, and holding it all together sturdy twine made from natural earth elements. Percy nodded a bit to himself, quietly heading out of the room, wandering a bit until he found what he assumed was the dining room table. It was a beautiful square table framed with soft ash wood, inlaid with a white birch oval in the middle. A weaving of gold and silver artistic knots laced through the birch, adding to the beauty of the table. High back carved laced chairs decorated the outside, echoing the lacing style of the gold and silver knots. Above the table was a gentle glowing drift globe, fixated in place by a few woven cords, creating a delicate presentation. The room its self was as lovely as the rest of the house, carved, delicate, with a hint of alien elegance almost akin to the Elvish arts. Percy scoffed softly at it, finding it a bit absurd as he set his papers, inks, drawing quills down before taking a seat. He had an idea that had been knocking around in his head for a while. Now he could see it with such clarity; Percy knew the face of his creation and needed to put it on paper.

After an hour and a handful of rough sketches later, he had a beautiful clock tower drawn out and planned. A monument to Vox Machina’s triumph over the Chroma Conclave for all to see. It would use some of Gilmore’s cleverness with the magical elements, Allura’s input on how to make the dragons soar…Something Percy was proud to display to the world. Sitting back against the high backed chair, Percy felt a sense of pride gather in him as he tapped his ink pen against the table, noting the smudges of dark blobs on his fingers, and hand. Percy lifted a few pages, making sure he hadn’t marked up the table, not wanting to insult his host.

 

“It will absorb into the wood. I’m not all that bothered if you do mark it.” Artagan’s voice floated over to him from across the table.

 

Percy jumped, snapping his gaze upwards towards the sly smiling, red headed fey. Artagan looked positively cat like, a smile that snaked over his face and hooded eyes staring down at Percy, his chin propped up on an elegant hand. Being analysed by the Archfey was a bit unnerving, and made Percy shift slightly in his seat.

 

“You’re glowing so brightly, Percival. One would hardly recognise you like this. The darkness that danced around you before, now is nothing but light and rainbow. Remarkable what one’s passion will bring out in them.” Artagan hummed, shifting slightly causing his hair to flow around him.

 

“It’s something I’ve been wanting to make for some time.” Percy nodded, unsure how to proceed with Artagan.

 

“I can tell. It’s well thought out. Craftsmanship is rather on point. I wouldn’t mind that here actually. One for Whitestone, one for the Feywilds.”  Artagan stretched out a hand, placing a long finger on one drawing and pulled it over to him to look over better. “Yes…This will be remarkable.”

Percy offered a small smile with a nod of his head. “I want it to be. I feel best when I’m creating something that’s…good.”

 

“Yes. When it is for others, most feel a sense of joy. This will bring joy for years to come. You should feel that sense of pride I see.I almost wish I could have that power I see in you now, than what I have pulled from you. However, it is what it is.” Artagan shrugged a bit, sliding the paper back over to Percy.

 

“What did you pull from me? That pearl?” Percy asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

“…A containment of power. A demon. Darkness. All that is left is the memory of that demon, with that hex magic of yours. That pearl harvested every dark magic you had inflicted upon you, and you spat it back out with your rage and fury. Rather elegant, if I say so myself. Someone wanted you to bring ruin to everything you ever loved and cared about. However, you are free of that now. In its place, that light so blinding, its infectious.” Artagan smiled almost in a comforting manner. “And that’s what you need if you are going to go against the being you call the Gentleman.”

 

Percy grew sombre, folding his arms across his chest, bowing his head in thought. “What is your advice against someone like him?”

 

“Protect the mind. That’s how he’ll get you again. His power is seated in illusion and pain. From what I gathered from your surface thoughts when I was pulling that blackness from you.” Artagan nodded, growing equally sombre. “I can help with that. Think of it as continuing payment for the power you’ve given me. Something similar to the ring Vex wears.” Artagan brushed his hair from his face. A pixie grumbled as it was disturbed from its sleep, burrowing further into the Archfey’s hair.

 

Percy tilted his head, curious, then nodded. “Alright, what else?”

 

“Your magic users won’t like it, but an antimagic field would be of use. It disables what power is there. I’m sure Grog, yourself, and Vax will work fine here. Attack in waves, and overwhelm.” Artagan suggested.

 

“Alright…I…should I bring more people in?” Percy asked, trepidation creeping in.

 

“It would be…tragic. Lives might be lost. However, this is the price of the battles that are waged. You know this better than most.” Artagan spoke softly, folding his hands into his lap. “Your history shows you this in plain view.”

 

Percy stared at Artagan for a moment, then nodded. 

 

“Yeah.” He swallowed hard.

 

“Things like this are never easy. They aren’t meant to be. I believe you call it growth.” Artagan stood with grace, the chair staying in its place.   
  
Percy glanced to the chair, then to Artagan looking up at his tall form. The Archfey gave a wide smile, staring down at Percy, before turning, and left without a word. Percy took that as a good sign Artagan didn’t hate him completely. He turned back to his work, refining some points here and there, pausing as he heard the clicking of Pike’s armour approach his location. He looked up and shifted his body towards Pike’s tiny form as she entered the dining hall, beaming up at him.   
  
“Percy! It’s good to see you up!” She squeaked adorably at him, going over to hug Percy tightly.    
  
The Lord of Whitestone laughed, hugging her just as tightly, feeling that bubble of joy grow in him. He grunted, setting her down, glancing around.    
  
“Where...what are you doing? Surely it’s late.” Percy hummed, pulling a chair out for her to sit.   
  
“Artagan let me know. Grog said you looked a bit down outside.” Pike grinned brightly, climbing up on the chair, swinging her legs a bit. “You look good! Healthy!”   
  
“Thank you. I feel better. Lighter.” Percy gave a warm smile. “Better than I’ve felt in years. I’ve started drawing again.”   
  
“That’s good! Really good!” Pike sat back in her chair. “May I see?”   
  
“Ah, sure...I’m still working on it.” Percy pulled the papers over, showing Pike the drawings of the clocktower. “I...It’s for us. Part of our legacy. Dedicated to those we lost along the way. Especially Tiberius.”   
  
Pike gave a soft smile. “He would of loved this. A marvel of your mind; beautiful and elegant.”

 

Percy blushed a little, looking down at his hands. “I...I need to tell someone.”He grinned, looking bashful. “I asked Vax to marry me, and he said yes.”   
  
Pike paused, blinked, then squealed with delight, bounding over to Percy from her chair, hugging him tightly. “That’s wonderful! Percy! A wedding! Ah! We...we have to...oh, gosh!” She gasped.   
  
Percy laughed, patting her back. “I know, breath!” He chuckled. “I have to tell Keyleth...Vax will tell his sister...we should tell Scanlan and Grog.”   
  
“In the morning! Over breakfast!” Pike giggled, hugging Percy again, reaching up to pinch his cheeks. “You’ve got this wonderful glow about you! I was so scared you wouldn’t come back this time.”   
  
“I’m proven I’m very hard to kill.” Percy chuckled, allowing Pike to pinch his cheeks until they were rosy. 

  
“Percy de Rollo. Welcome back to the land of the living.” Pike cooed softly at him. She grew very serious for a moment.   
  
“What should we do about the Gentleman?” Pike asked.    
  
“Artagan offered some advice. Shield our minds from detection. I want to take it further by preventing us from being scry upon. There is an object, however it might be hard to find. I wonder if I can add that to the bargain Artagan has currently standing with us. I’m sure we can manage that here.” Percy sat forward a bit, clasping his hands together in front of him. He chewed on the bottom of his lip for a moment. “We have to be fast. Get Vex in there and have Scanlan, Keyleth, and Vax ready with their weapons and magic. Grog and you can be our hard hitters.”   
  
“What about you?” Pike asked gently, patting his knee.    
  
“I’ll have my guns at the ready. Unleash hell upon this man...demon...whatever he is. I want to end this.” Percy’s eyes narrowed a bit. “I want to live with my family.”   
  
Pike smiled, before nodding a bit. “Alright. How do we draw him out?”   
  
“I don’t think we can. Those mountains are his domaine. We have to fight there.”

 

Pike nodded. “Alright. Maybe we can scout it out. Scanlan and Vax could do it pretty well. We need the information, and those two can think in a pinch.”   
  
Percy smiled, nodding. “How are you and Scanlan getting on?”   
  
“He’s been sweet and generous. He wrote a song for me the other day while you were sleeping. You have to hear it! It moved me to tears.” Pike grinned brightly, flushing a bright pink colour.   
  
Percy grinned, nodding. “I would like that, very much.Well…”Percy glanced back to his drawings. “I’ll think on what else we can do. I want to draw a bit more.”   
  
Pike nodded, hopping down with a bit of a clang, grinning. “I’m not worried, Percy. We’ve got this. Sleep well, alright?”   
  
Percy nodded, watching her go. He turned towards his drawings, hunching over them a bit, wanting to get the details just right. The chair became a bit uncomfortable after a while. He gathered his things and found a better chair in a library. He continued his refinements for a bit longer...His eyes started to drop and his head tilted back slightly. Perhaps he should close his eyes for a moment…

 

Percy woke slowly, his eyes a bit blurred from sleep. His glasses were pushed up on his head, and a blanket was draped over him. His fingers still covered in charcoal and ink, stuck out from under the blanket. His drawings were neatly organised on a table to his side with a note on top from Vex.   
  
_ “Come to breakfast when you’re ready, darling. It’s good to see you drawing again.” _ -Vex. 

 

Percy smiled, pulling his glasses back on his face. He sat forward a bit, feeling the weight of a box on his lap, tumbel slightly forward. He reached out to catch the beautifully carved wooden box, opening it slowly.   
  
Inside were seven rings, and seven amulets. A small note lay across them simply stating:   
  
_ “We are even now.”  _

 

Percy paused and smiled as he pulled the blanket aside, holding the box gently as he headed out towards the breakfast table to greet his family, grinning as the sound of Scanlan’s voice reached his ears, followed by Grog protesting his food being stolen, and the echoing laughs of the twins and Keyleth.    
  
As he stepped into the dining hall, Percy was greeted with a warm sight, so brilliant and fond. His family sitting around the table, sharing a meal, laughing and smiling. Percy grinned widen as he met the eyes of Vax, and he suddenly felt as if he were home. Grounded once more.   
  
“Good morning. It’s good to be back.”   
  
  



	20. The Raven and the Crow

Percy felt Vax’s hand slide up his leg as he settled into his seat, pulling a plate of food towards him. He tried to hide his blush, stuffing some sausage into his mouth, giving him a side glance. Food was delightful and savoury, in every way Percy liked. He wondered for a moment if it was the magic of the Feywild, or if Scanlan had gotten better at cooking. Vax wore a sly smile, tilting a drink into his mouth as Vex eyed them with some suspicion. Pike looked utterly pleased, unable to contain her excitement. Grog looked between her and Percy, a bit confused at the gnome’s excitement. Percy snorted as Vex leaned forward as Scanlan sat down with his plate, humming.   
  
“What’s up, guys?” Scanlan asked,tilting his head a bit.   
  
“Vax and I are engaged.” Percy announced, setting his fork down, sitting back, feeling Vax’s hand squeeze his leg tighter, before the table erupted with joy and shouts.   
  
“WHAT?!” Keyleth gasped, clapping her hands together in joy.   
  
“When!?” Vex yelled, reaching across the table to grasp Vax’s hand, a smile growing across her face.   
  
“‘Bout time.” Scanlan grunted out with a warm smile.   
  
Grog grinned and slapped Percy’s shoulder. “Congratulations, Princess.”   
  
Pike laughed, bounding over to hug them both. Percy smiled brightly, hugging Pike warmly, letting Vax get swarmed by his sister and Keyleth. Scanlan hopped up to pat Percy’s leg, congratulating him gently.    
  
“Well done, Percy.” Scanlan reached up and pulled him down. “Don’t you hurt him, Percival de Rolo...I’m a fun loving guy, but I will fuck you up over Vax.”    
  
Scanlan let him go, leaving Percy a bit bewildered, but nodded. “O-Of course.”     
  


Scanlan looked pleased as he went back to Pike who moved over to Vax, patting Vax’s knee, grinning up at him. Percy smiled, folding his arms across his chest. He glanced around, catching the sight of the retreating Archfey as Artagan turned a corner, his bouncing hair trailing behind him in his wake. Percy set the box he was given down.   
  
“These will help us in the future. I think if we attune to them, the Gentleman won’t find us. I’ll come back...one moment.” Percy leaned over to kiss Vax’s head gently, squeezing Vex’s hand before following after Artagan.   
  
He caught sight of the Archfey as he slipped into a room and out of sight. Following, Percy stepped through an arched doorway into a garden he didn’t know was there. Artagan was standing in the middle of the dark garden, head tilted upwards, eyes closed with a soft smile across his face. His robe shimmered from their green and gold colour to a bright white, glowing in the darkness around him, illuminating the woods and grass. Around his robes rose blue flowers, twinkling with firefly light, that seem to rise and float around the Archfey as a breeze drifted through. Artagan lifted his hands, holding them palm up, lifting the twinkling lights to drift through the air. Percy watched as Artagan opened his eyes, turning towards him.    
  
“Look at you...out shining all those around you. Absolutely blinding.” Artagan spoke warmly. “I feel confidant in sending you out towards your world once more, Percival. As your friend, it’s the least I can do.”    
  
He folded his arms in front of them, pleased looking as he beamed at Percy.   
  
“Thank you. For everything. We have to go soon. We have to protect Whitestone.” Percy stated, giving a warm smile back.   
  
“I know...just...look at yourself, Percy.” Artagan murmured. 

 

And so he did. Percy looked down at himself and he saw himself to be as bright as the sun itself. Something he thought he’d never see again. He was radiant. 

 

Percy looked back up and found Artagan gone, vanished from the space he had occupied. Venturing forward, Percy stood cautiously on the ground where the fey had been, looking around. From the spot he stood on, he watched as the light bleed from him, into the ground and spread across the grass, causing it to glow, along with the flowers. The light spread up the trees, and soon, Percy was standing in a forest of glowing white trees, all light radiating from him. Percy turned slowly, awestruck staring at the alien beauty around him, tears rolling down his cheek.    
Ever so gently, a hand took his, bring his attention to the dark angel beside him. His Raven. His Vax. The beautiful dark eyes pierced his, reflecting in the light. Percy wasn’t sure who moved first, however Vax’s hand cupped his cheek as Percy kissed him soundly, feeling lighter than air, feeling enveloped in warmth and light. 

 

“My Crow.” Vax whispered against his lips,  gripping the back of his head. “So brilliant.”   
  
“My Raven.” Percy smiled, nuzzling against him, wrapping his arms around his waist. “We will overcome...One last time. Then we retire for good. Let someone clean up the world.”

  
Vax nodded, grinning brightly. “Good. Good.”   
  
“Let’s go finish this. Burn away the darkness that hides.” Percy growled softly, as the light pulled back from the trees and back into him. “We will finish this.”


	21. Acceptance of what was going to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness, sorry for such a delay! Been rather busy, had to transport the story over to Goodledocs, and general adventure time with my newest DnD PC, Harris Daffield, the Halfling Shadow Magic Sorcerer, AKA the Honey Badger. He's a cool mother trucker. Managed to intimidate an entire room with Witch Bolt. Ballsy guy.
> 
> Thank you once again for reading this story!
> 
> Thank you for your fanart! Omygosh! I've never felt so honoured before. I am deeply humbled by your dedication and wonderful works. 
> 
> So, from me to you, the next chapter in our story.
> 
> Much love,   
> -K

After a shared breakfast, chatting on how they would take down the Gentleman, they sorted themselves out before gathering their things. Percy slipped on his coat, holstering his guns. He glanced over to Vax, watching him for a moment, a small smile crossing his face. His Raven. Percy shifted over to him, his feet padding against the wood floor, brushing his fingers over Vax’s hand, entwining his fingers into his. Vax looked meeting Percy’s eyes, a warm smile growing over his face.   
  
“Are you ready to go home?” Vax murmured, stepping into Percy’s space, his fingers dancing over fabric and skin.   
  
“The Feywild is something I’ve always wanted to see...I have seen it a few times now...I just hope I don’t forget it, this time around.” Percy hummed, kissing Vax’s finger tips.   
  
“I’ll help you remember. Percival de Rollo should never be without his thoughts or mind.” Vax smiled warmly.    
  
“What if old age takes it from me, what then?” Percy asked, teasing gently.   
  
“I’ll write everything down. Read to you every day. I’ll make sure your mind stays sharp, Freddy.” Vax nodded, kissing his head.   
  
“That is very sweet of you.” Percy grinned warmly. “All the best complicated books.” 

 

Vax groaned, but chased it with a smile of his own. “Of course.”   
  
Percy rested his head against Vax’s for a moment, before pulling back. “Remember...I’m first.”   
  
Vax nodded at him, seriousness settling into his eyes, making them become sharp and cold. Percy hardened his features, gathering his bag before heading out, moving silently down the hall.

 

Scanlan and Pike were huddled together next to Grog, muttering softly to each other. Scanlan looked a bit more apprehensive than usual, arguing with Pike softly. They fell silent when they both spotted Percy, holding hands tightly. Percy gave them a quizzical look, smoothing his jacket.    
  
“What’s going on?” He asked.    
  
Scanlan opened his mouth to speak, only to have Pike cut him off.   
  
“We just arguing logistics. Don’t worry. We’re ready.” Pike smiled, causing Scanlan to sign and nod.   
  
Percy glanced between them, then nodded a bit, glancing over to Grog, thumbing his axe, checking his sharpness.   
  
“Percy. I expect us to be home for supper.” Grog gave a small smile towards Percy.    
  
“Of course. Can’t miss drinking the finest ale Whitestone has.” Percy smiled warmly, patting his arm, before turning towards Keyleth and Vex. Vax appeared at his side with little word.

 

Silence fell over them as they weighed the battle ahead, huddling close to each other before Artagan appeared in the doorway. He glanced over them all before giving an odd comforting smile.    
  
“Brilliant stars.” He murmured before turning away and tore open a portal in the wall behind him, with the view of the mountain hall before them. The portal gave an odd hum, swirling about with bright blue light.   
  
Percy inhaled, touching the ring he was given by Artagan, nodding his thanks, before heading forward through the portal. The temperature was the most noticeable thing to Percy right away. The snow was still about, fresh and crisp to the senses. The pale light of the day peek its way through the trees as Vox Machina gathered before the dreaded Mountain Hall.   
  
No turning back now.  

 

What day Artagan had managed to place them on was still a mystery, however, much to Percy’s relief, he could remember the Feywild and the time spent there. He glanced to Vax, searching his face for any clues, worry passing through his mind.   
  
“Don’t worry, Freddy. I still remember my promise.” Vax smiled warmly at him, lacing his pinky around Percy’s.    
  
The Gunslinger visibly relaxed, before nodding. Having one’s memories taken from them was uncomfortable. Percy shifted his gaze towards the large door, before nodding to the others. Vax and Vex took the spots by the ledge as they could react to flying quicker than the others...after Keyleth’s dive off the cliff as a goldfish, Percy was less inclined to let her near any edge, mountain, seacliff, or otherwise. Grog and Pike took spots up near the door, hiding in the shadows. Keyleth and Scanlan took up the middle, hiding behind some rock outcroppings, leaving Percy alone, exposed in the open air. The tension in the air was thick as Percy ready his revolver, clicking it slowly. He moved towards the door, inhaling, curling his fingers against the cold metal, before he simply knocked.Percy backed away as the door cracked open, creating a vacuum of air, grinding against stone as it slowly opened. Percy backed up passed where Keyleth and Scanlan were hiding, waiting for his signal.Grog and Pike hunched lower, silent as the figure of the Gentleman of the North stepped passed them, towards Percy. The cold gaze of the Gentleman chilled Percy to his bone, freezing in place as a hand was extended towards him.   
  
“I cannot feel your thoughts...you are...standing in the void, and yet...here you are. Your druid...where is she? I have to thank her for ruining my home.” The Gentleman’s voice scraped over Percy’s skin.   
  
Percy raised his gun aiming it at the Gentleman, feeling a icy chill slide over his mind, before it eased away. Percy felt a twinge of glee as he saw the Gentleman’s eyes widen slightly in confusion.   
  
“I improved upon my form. That’s something you taught me.” Percy said in a calm voice before firing his gun.   
  
He saw three daggers hit the Gentleman’s side followed by an arrow. Grog and Pike roared up from the shadows, as Scanlan and Keyleth let loose their spells.Time slowed down between Percy and the Gentleman as they stared at each other.    
  
In that moment, they were the only two that existed. The Gentleman’s eyes narrowed at Percy as the bullet hit, followed by Pike’s swing. There was an understanding between the Gunslinger and the Gentleman as the world came back into focus and everything sped up to normal once more. Grog’s attack went wide as the Gentleman vanished from his spot, appearing a few feet away casting a spell. The earth exploded, causing Grog to take the brunt of the damage, however it only fueled his rage.

 

The battle was fierce and hard. It took everything that Vox Machina had in them to gain an edge on the Gentleman. There were moments the Gunslinger thought he had lost his friends, only to have them rise up in their might and fury. Each taking heavy blows, and each returning the favour in kind. Eventually, Percy had found himself against the edge of the cliff, needing better cover, emptying Cabal’s Ruin into his shots. His fingers tremble slightly as he loaded his gun, his  eyes flickering to his companions every now and then. They were becoming weary...but so was the Gentleman. When Scanlan fell, only to have Pike pull him back into the land of the living, Percy pulled out his shotgun and fired it into the Gentleman’s face. Percy was severely wounded, blood ruining his fancy clothes.

 

The direct hit sent the Gentleman teetering off to one side, clutching at his chest, wheezing for air. Blood covered the bright white snow as the sun began to sink low in the sky. Vax had open wounds along his sides and across his back, Vex lost the use of her leg, using a large rock to prop herself up, aiming an arrow. Keyleth panted as she started to wild shape herself into a large dragon.   
  
The Gentleman’s eyes met Percy, before he vanished, Scanlan unable to counterspell him in time. Percy didn’t have time to turn as he felt an icy blade stab into his back, and a pair of strong arms wrap around his body. A deep ragged breath heaved in his ear, tilting Percy’s head back as his hand lost their grip on his gun. It fell into the snow as pain wracked his body, gritting his teeth. He didn’t scream in pain...he wouldn’t give this monster the satisfaction of hearing his pain and anguish. Gasping for air, the chill of the Ice Blade snaked through Percy’s wounded form.

  
“We fall together, Percival...I wouldn’t have it any other way.” The Gentleman whispered, falling backwards bringing Percy with him.   
  
They both fell over the edge, wind whistling around them, Percy staring up at the edge of the mountain side. A strange peace washed over him as the corners of his vision began to blur. It was the same peace he felt after Ripley. Acceptance of what was to come...what couldn’t change, where he always knew it was going to go. Why he asked Scanlan to serve his will, why he kept his affairs in order, why he lied to Vax. He knew he wouldn’t make it out of this battle alive. Percy accepted that fate.   
  
For a moment he saw a black form jump over the cliff, wings spreading outwards, diving towards him.   
  
Then the ground came up and met Percival de Rolo, and everything was gone.


	22. Upon the Altar of the Raven Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I grappled with how to end this chapter...Honestly, I wouldn't have minded how I was going to end it, but...hey.

Warmth wrapped around him. His senses came into focus, opening his eyes. It felt familiar and safe, comforting and expected. He was dressed in simple clothes, ones he had been wearing in the jail cell before Vox Machina had found him. It was the changing point in his life, one that gave him a family and his life back. It was one of the more profound moments in his life...one he cherished. After all, it was where he saw Vax for the first time. The haughty proud look of the half-elf brought Percy to his feet and gave him the courage to follow the twins out of that cell.

Before Percy were layers upon layers of silver threads, stretching out into the darkness beyond his sight. He stood in silence, watching a thread appear in front of him, knotted in the middle, entangled to other strings that spread out from that central knot. He sensed the presence of someone before he saw them. Percy glanced about, seeing a familiar white porcelain mask, watching him from one side. 

“This is not where I thought I would end up.” Percy spoke quietly. “I honestly thought I would be dragged elsewhere.” He looked back to the knot of strings, folding his arms across his chest.

“Your deeds are numerously good, Percy. Your fate is entangled with those around you...Fate touched as is our dear Vax.” The Raven Queen’s voice was soft and gentle, almost motherly. Her form suddenly there beside him, staring at the knot of strings in front of Percy.

“What is my fate now?” Percy asked as the strings glowed softly.

“That is up to you. I can merely guide you. You can stay, or you can return. They will seek a way to return you. Even now, Vax is pleading for me to bring you back.” The Matron tilted her head a bit as she extended a hand towards a string.

“Making more promises he doesn’t fully understand.” Percy reached up and lightly placed his hand on her wrists. “I would ignore them, honestly. I know my choice. I will not have someone bargain for my life when I can talk to the one in charge myself.”

The Raven Queen chuckled softly, her laugh echoing off of everything and nothing. She fell silent, staying close to Percy, before she spoke again.

“When we last spoke, you were unsure...angry, resentful. I see none of that now in you. However, I will not be cheated of what is owed to me again. Your Bard is a clever one. Many can learn from his skills and gifts.” The Matron lowered her hand as Percy faced her fully. “What will you give to return? For your life?”

“I have given everything for my life. I will give everything for their lives. You should know that. I will not bargain with a goddess over my death. If it is my time, then I will go, if I have another chance, then I will return. However...I plan on returning with your blessing or not.” Percy shrugged lightly.

The Raven Queen chuckled softly again, amused. “You are a clever boy. My Fate Touched Crow.”

Percy stared at her as the Goddess moved to one side, revealing a cobblestone pathway that lead to a simple heavy wooden door. His shop door. Without thinking, Percy moved towards it, and opened it. A soft groaning creak resonated off the walls as he stepped through, shutting the door behind him. Blinding white light engulfed him as he felt himself being tugged forward into a strong embrace. 

 

===========================================================================================================

 

Vax stumbled as the Gentleman vanishes, panting as he spun around in the snow in time to see Percy and the Gentleman tumble over the edge of the mountain side. Vax shouted, scrambling towards the cliff, jumping over to follow Percy over the edge. The wind howled and stole his breath as he plummeted downwards, trying to pick up speed. He was too far, falling too fast. Vax spread his wings to try and reach him...but it was too late. Vax pulled up abruptly as Percy broke upon the ground, his body going limp, blood turning the white snow and rock a horrible bright red colour. Vax shot down towards Percy, landing hard enough to sending him stumbling towards the Gunslinger, pulling him off the now dead form of the Gentleman. Percy was limp, unmoving in Vax’s arms. Warm blood spilled over his hands as Vax pressed his head against Percy’s, tears rolling down his cheeks, his body shaking as grief washed over the Rouge’s dark form. He stared at Percy’s still face, broken glasses, blood seeping into the white hair. Vax shuddered as he took off silently, back up into the air, holding Percy to his chest as tightly as he could. Vax flew up and over the cliff, landing as gently as he could, looking towards his wounded companions. 

“We need to get to Whitestone.” Vax’s voice was horse and rough, his eyes wide as he stared at his sister, who nodded silently. Scanlan reached up from where he was sitting, towards Pike and pulled her in close to him, whispering softly. 

Pike nodded, kissing his cheek. “Grog, can you carry Scanlan? His leg is broken. I need to conserve my magic to bring Percy back.”

“He’s...his body…”Vax stumbled over his words as Keyleth gripped his arm gently, worry filling her face.

“We’ll get him back.” Keyleth whispered gently. 

Grog pulled Scanlan gently into his arms, fussing in his own way. Scanlan patted his arm, giving a pained smile. 

“It’s alright, just a bit broken.” Scanlan mumbled gently.

Grog smiled, being mindful of Scanlan’s leg, glancing down at Pike. She patted his leg gently before going over to Vax. She looked him over a bit, before tugging at Keyleth’s leg. 

“Do you have enough to get us to Whitestone?” Pike asked gently.

Keyleth nodded, glancing around for a tree large enough for all of them. “There...a few yards away.” She called out, going towards it, clearing the way. 

Vax couldn’t pull his eyes away from the lifeless form of Percy. The handsome face was quiet, pressed into his chest. The glasses Percy wore had pushed up on his forehead, exposing the youth that hid behind them. The strange peacefulness of Percy’s face was more upsetting than anything else as Vax was tugged along to the tree. Silently he was pleading with the Raven Queen to bring him back, what Vax would give to have Percy back...the same price he would have given to save his sister. He blinked, looking to Scanlan, who looked deeply uncomfortable and in pain in Grog’s arm.

“S-Scanlan…” Vax started, only to have the gnome hold up his hand.

“I know what you’re going to ask. I already spent my Wish. I’m sorry.” Scanlan grunted out.

“Oh...O..On?” Vax swallowed hard.

Scanlan glanced to Pike, giving a soft smile. “Later...when we’ve sorted him out. We’ll tell you.”

Vax felt confused, looking to Pike, but nodded. “Alright...W-Whitestone, then.” 

Keyleth waited until they were all gathered, before opening the tree and they all ushered into Whitestone, stepping through the Suntree.

And there it stood. Proud Whitestone, silent against the deepening sky, soft lantern lights twinkling in the distance. The city that stood against vampires, a dragon, and became this beacon of hope in the North. A few people passed by the square, glancing at them, whispering softly. They saw Percy in Vax’s arms, falling silent, then bowing in respect. Proud Whitestone...a reflection of their Lord. Percy was Whitestone, and Whitestone was Percy. Both lived as long as one or the other stood.

With little thought, Vax pushed passed the others, hurrying to nearest temple, carrying Percy along, hugging him close to his chest. He nudged the gates open to the Raven Queen’s Temple, looking around quickly before slowing his pace. Vax moved towards the altar, gently placing Percy upon it, smoothing his hair out gently, fixing his glasses upon his face. Some adjustments to Percy’s coat, before Vax placed his hands across his chest.

Pike gently reached up to tug at Vax’s sleeve, before she started to prepare the space for Percy and the resurrection spell. Vax retreated to his sister’s side, gripping her arm tightly. Scanlan made a soft sound of pain as he graciously took a healing potion from Grog after he pulled it out of the Bag of Holding. Keyleth wrapped her arms around Vax and Vex, holding them close as Pike finished the ritual for the spell. She glanced to each of them, then nodded as the spell started.

Vex stepped up first, going to Percy, stroking his hair with her fingers. She leaned close, whispering something in his ear. She kissed the top of his head, before pulling back. One of the three markers lit up, flaring with the odd purple and blue light of both Vax’s goddess and Pike’s, entwining together.

Keyleth stepped forward next, leaving Vex’s side. She went up to Percy, kissing his head. “Whitestone needs you still. So does everyone else, Percival. You live, Percy...you’ve come too far to slip away now.”

As she stepped away, a second marker came to life, glowing brightly. Keyleth went to stand beside Vex, taking her hand tightly. Vax stepped forward, his hands shaking as he knelt beside Percy’s silent form. He took one of the cold, pale hands, pressing his lips to it lightly.

“You better come back, Freddy, or I’m coming in there after you. Remember? We have plans...we have so many...plans.” Vax felt the tears roll down his cheeks as he bowed his head. “We are going to get married, have kids...remember? You have to come back...you have to...I’m so lost without you. Please.” He whispered, rubbing at his face before standing to join his sister, placing Percy’s hand on his chest, tucking a dagger under it.

As Vax joined his sister and Keyleth, the third marking blazed to life. The lights formed over Percy, becoming a dark blue orb, hovering over his body as magic swirled and twisted into it. They all watched silently before the orb burst into thousands of sparks, made up of various colours. As they landed on Percy, his form began to glow a bright white light, enveloping the Lord of Whitestone in a radiance that cause the members of Vox Machina to turn away and to shield their eyes. It burst outwards, washing over them as some caught the form of Percy slump back on to the altar, the dagger clattering to the floor.

The light faded and the temple became still and dark once more. Vax stared at Percy’s form, hesitantly stepping over towards him. Percy wasn’t breathing. Vax hissed, hunching over Percy, cupping his cheek, staring down at his youthful face. 

“Please.” Vax whispered, tears falling freely down his face, pressing his head into Percy’s chest. “Please.”

Still Percy did not stir. A soft sob came from Vex, as Keyleth wrapped her arms around the half-elf. Vax felt Pike’s hand touch his side lightly. Scanlan swore softly, causing Grog to yelp in surprise as a sound of a smashing violin against stone was heard behind Vax.

“Fuck!” Scanlan yelled, anger lacing his voice. “FUCK!”

Soft sobbing of Vex filled the chamber now, Vax slumping against the altar, shaking, crying silently. He pressed his head against the cold stone, defeated. 

Pike pulled Vax into a tight hug, rubbing his back gently, whispering soft words of comfort. In the distance, the bell tower tolled the time, ringing out across the city. They eventually fell silent, leaving a hollow feeling in the center of Vax’s chest.  
Who was going to tell Cassandra?

Vax stood, gathering Percy into a tight embrace, hugging his lifeless form hard against his chest, cradling his head against his neck. There was a rustle of feathers as Vax looked up to the statue of the Raven Queen. A crow sat perched on her arm, watching him for a moment, before it flew away. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A sharp inhale caused Percy’s body to heave slightly against Vax’s chest. Warmth slowly started to return to Percy’s form as another breath was inhaled, then exhaled against Vax’s neck. Vax gave a startled yelp, placing Percy back on the altar. The others looked over, hurrying over, laughing, sobbing, hugging each other as they watch the steady rise and fall of Percy’s breathing. 

The Lord of Whitestone lived.


	23. Awake and Still

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Sorry for the delay. I've been very busy. Dear Readers, thank you for staying this long.  
> Love and all the best.  
> -K

Blurred vision of light, bed canopy, and stonewalls greeted Percy as he opened his eyes slowly. The manner of distance swam into focus, as things close to him remained blurred. Swallowing dryly, Percy parted his lips, reaching up to run his fingers across the cracked surface, wondering briefly how long he had been out. There was a slight tap on his shoulder, causing him to turn his head. A pair of gold wire glasses were being pressed gently into his shoulder by rough calloused fingers. Percy's eyes followed the arm up a short length to see Scanlan with a tired smile on his face. 

 

"Percy de Rolo...back again I see." Scanlan's voice held gentle mirth to it as Percy took the glasses and fixated them upon his face. "It's good to see you this side of the living."

 

"How long have I been out?" Percy asked, sitting up slowly, feeling mildly sore.

 

"A week. Longer than we thought, but we wanted you to rest. You came back from something terrible, and you looked peaceful." Scanlan shrugged.

 

"A week..."Percy muttered, glancing around the room. Vax wasn't there.

 

"We took turns watching over you. Gilmore even came out to make sure you'd be okay. Vax and Vex are helping your sister out with the castle duties." Scanlan answered the unasked question.

 

"You had something to tell us after the fight. I remember that." Percy turned his attention towards Scanlan, who looked amused. 

 

"Later, Perc. All of Whitestone will want to know you're awake." Scanlan rubbed his eyes a bit, yawning. "Woke bright and early. Good. I can go to sleep after I tell everyone you're awake." 

 

Scanlan slid off the bed, but was stopped by Percy as he reached out and grabbed the back of Scanlan's jacket gently. 

 

"Maybe wait just...an hour? Please? I...need to collect myself." Percy offered a deflecting smile. Scanlan looked him over then nodded. 

 

"...Alright. An hour. Vax will need to know. He worries." Scanlan pulled himself from Percy's grasp, heading out, and closed the door behind him with a gentle click.

 

Percy sat up more in his bed, looking down at his hands. He felt lighter...more so than he had when the darkness was pulled from him. Knowing the threat of the Gentleman was gone, he felt like he could breathe properly again. A sense of giddy joy swelled up inside of him as he tugged the covers back, going to stand. His body protested, still sore and bruised from the beating and...

 

Oh.

 

He had fallen.

  
  


Over a mountain side ledge. 

  
  


He had died. Again. 

  
  


Percy blinked as the room spun for a moment and collected himself. 

 

What had he told the Raven Queen? He couldn't remember. Whatever it was, it must of worked if he was alive and here in Whitestone once more. Percy felt a chill roll through him, as his eyes snapped to the door. 

 

Had he promised her anything? Was he bound into her service?

 

Percy ran a hand through his hair, frowning at the door for a moment longer, before standing up with some effort, flinching in pain as needle pinpricks danced along his feet with each step towards the wardrobe. Dressing slowly, he pulled on a vest, struggling to button it, before giving up on it entirely. He grumbled, pulling on his boots, adjusting his glasses on his face, heading towards the door. Percy’s fingers felt numb against the biting iron handle. After another moment's hesitation, he opened the door, and stepped into the hallway. Percy shivered a bit, glancing around, checking to see if he was indeed properly alone, before heading towards a set of backstairs towards a garden. The smell of roses reached him as he slipped out the backdoor and into the de Rolo’s private garden. He glanced up at the tree that had been planted there when his family long ago, arrived to the land. Ancient and reaching upwards towards the sky, it offered ample shade and comfort. Walking around it, Percy found a hollow in the tree, sitting down against it, sighing. 

 

He sat there for a moment, adjusting to being...alive again, then noticed the absent of troubling thoughts running through his head. The silence was freeing, something Percy couldn’t recall having ever in his life. His mind was pleasantly blank. He lost track on how long he had been sitting there, enjoying the silence. The warmth of the air caused Percy to let his guard down. After all...what was there to struggle against any more? They had done it. They had gone beyond the call to action, now...he could rest.   
  
No more struggle. Felt nice. Percy smiled as he stared absently at the garden wall. He was suppose to remember something...it was important. Percy couldn’t remember; for a moment he wonder it was even worth his time, his thoughts...anything he was. 

His thoughts turned to his Mother and Father...his siblings. To Cassandra. He could only hope he had made them proud. Percy would have to give Cassandra a nice long break for this. He owed it to her. Percy also had to tell her he was getting married.

 

Oh. That was what he was forgetting.

 

_Oh._

 

“I’m getting married.” Percy spoke, unbidden, blinking. He sat forward, before he stood up abruptly, wobbling a bit. 

 

He had to find Vax. Percy had no other desire than to find his Rouge. He knew where he had to be, and it was at the side of his Raven. 

 

Rushing inside, he headed towards his room, brushing past some of the servants, pausing as soon as he reached his door, staring into his room. There stood Vax and Vex, speaking in a low tone to Keyleth, before the druid glanced up and nodded her head towards the door.

 

The Twins turn towards the door, Vex grinning brightly, and Vax stared at Percy for a moment, before he was suddenly at Percy’s side, pulling him into a deep kiss. Without a thought, Percy wrapped his arms around Vax, pulling him close. A laugh bubbled in his chest as he pulled back, pressing his head against Vax’s, cupping his face.

Vax ran his hands over Percy’s body, inspecting him gently, cautious to not hurt him. He rubbed a calloused thumb across Percy’s cheek, before kissing his cheek, curling into Percy’s space, just to be near him.

 

“Sorry it took me so long. I’m home now darling.” Percy whispered, grinning, his heart filled with joy. “I’m home.”


	24. Good news and a Wedding.

A month had passed, and Vox Machina recovered over time. Percy had taken on the role of the Lord of Whitestone once more, to give Cassandra the much deserved break she needed. Vex helped him tend to the little things around the castle, taking charge of the coffers and taxes with ease. Whitestone flourished as more trade was brought in. The scars of the Gentleman only lingered in distant memory now, the darkness having faded. The clocktower was well underway now. Artagan was making his own notes on his visits, and became a rather frequent visitor, getting along with Gilmore rather well. The Raven Queen had not come to call, even with Percy’s visits to Her temple. He didn’t know what that meant, but he would face it when and if She called upon him. Eventually, Percy managed to find a quiet moment to clean his shop, reorganise it, and reshape it into something he could be proud of.    
  
  
  
The door scrapped, metal against stone, to Percy's workshop. The sound of a broom brushing softly against dust, stone, and other bits and bobs paused momentarily as the Lord of Whitestone glanced towards the door, before he smiled softly.   
  
Warm light drifted in through an open window, letting in fresh air and the sound of birds in to the workspace. The smell of wood and resin warmed faintly as the sunlight slid across the floor. There was an afterthought of gunpowder, but seemed to vanish as the wind danced in, fluttering some papers, weighted down by some tools.   
  
"Scanlan." Percy's voice was light and warm as he leaned the broom against a wall, running his hands over his smock to clean them.   
  
  
  
"Yep, just me. Came to see how you were doing, Perc." Scanlan grinned up at him, placing his hands on his hips. "Workshop looks good! Cleans up nicely. Like you."   
  
  
  
Percy chuckled, offering Scanlan a seat. "I suppose so. Just took a bit of work and coming back to it again to get it to where I wanted it to be."   
  
  
  
Scanlan took his seat, glancing around, humming. He squinted at the walls and then shelves. "Your guns...?"   
  
  
  
"They've been locked away. This is a space to create things for the betterment of others. No more death by my hands." Percy hummed, sitting down.    
  
  
"I'm glad. I like this version of you, Percy. Makes you look smart." Scanlan grinned softly.   
  
  
  
Percy snorted. "Well, we can't have that. I've made you something."   
  
  
  
Reaching over towards his desk and pulled a small box over to him, before opening it, tilting it towards Scanlan. A silver band lined with purple precious stone, with a flute and violin faceited neatly upon the banded threads.    
  
"That one is yours. It took a while to find the right stones. I talked to some priests of Ioun, and they advised me that these stones best reflected Her colours. I also thought it was similar to your own magical gifts." Percy glanced up at Scanlan from the beautiful bracelet.    
  
  
Scanlan looked stunned, carefully taking it, carefully slipping it on to his wrist. He grinned and laughed warmly.   
  
"Ha...fits just right. It's lovely, Perc. Thank you." Scanlan grinned up at Percy, then blinked as an onyx dog statue was placed before him.  "Is...Is that...? Percy?"    
  
Scanlan's voice was full of wonder, gently taking the dog statue into his hands.   
  
  
"I couldn't recover the one from the cave, however, I found one similar to it. I know it's not the same, but...you deserve to have this back. You gave a lot to us that day. I'm sorry I couldn't see your pain." Percy confessed softly, spreading his hands.   
  
"I didn't really tell any of you. Bit my fault to." Scanlan's voice was soft and low. "Thank you Percy."   
  
  
Percy smiled, reaching over and squeezed Scanlan's shoulder. There was a moment's pause as Percy made to pull away.   
  
"Pike and I are having a baby." Scanlan spoke suddenly, turning the dog over in his hands. Percival pulled back, surprised, blinking at him.   
  
"W...You're having a baby." Percy grinned brightly. "Congratulations! Do the others know?"   
  
  
"Yes, Pike and I told them when you were resting. Sorry for not waiting. We wanted to, but we weren’t sure when you’d wake up. I had to use a Wish on her and the baby during the fight with the Gentleman. I don't blame you for bringing the heat." Scanlan cut Percy's worried protest off. "We both understood the risk. And...we're having a baby."    
  
Scanlan grinned brightly, laughing, rubbing his eyes. "I'll get this one right."   
  
Percy laughed, leaning over and hugged Scanlan tightly, pulling back to hold him at an arms length. "This is wonderful! Scanlan! We must celebrate!"   
  
  
"Sure. However...you've got a wedding to attend to in about an hour." Scanlan scoffed softly.   
  
  
"Why can't we celebrate both?" Percy asked with a gentle shrug. "It is a day of great celebration."   
  
  
Scanlan beamed at him, before hopping up from his seat. "Sure. Uh-huh. Alright...let's do this." He laughed, jumping and spinning out of the room.   
  
Percy grinned, standing himself. He hung up his smock, putting a few tools away, before leaving the newly refurbished shop. He glanced back at it once more, satisfied with the warm welcoming glow it had in it. A place to create indeed. As the metal scraped against stone, Percy smiled to himself, satisfied.    
  
  
Eventually, Percy made his way to his room, glancing at the wedding decorations being placed around the castle, dodging the bustling servants who were chittering with excitement. He quietly shut the door, to his room, sweeping his eyes over the flowers and gifts that had been placed there. He had wanted a quiet wedding, just Vax, himself and the rest of Vox Machina. However, Cassandra had other ideas, and eventually, everyone found out. So now, Percy was having a large wedding with everyone from Whitestone in attendance. Percy glanced to the small painted portrait of his family, roaming his eyes over the features of his mother and father, his brothers, and sisters, smiling warmly. A quiet moment in the stillness of his warm room. It had a collection now of both his and Vax's things.   
  
"Who would have thought?" He spoke softly. "Me being happy." Percy adjusted the portrait gently, before going to was his face and hair, cleaning himself up, shaving his face, and switching out his silver rimmed glasses for the gold framed.    
  
Someone had laid out his wedding clothes for him on the bed, having picked a deep blue colour trimmed with a white gold lace. A soft yellow tie, with tan trousers, and a simple, but well fitted black coat with brass buttons. Cassandra or Kiki picked these for him. Far too colourful for his tasted. Percy mused a bit as he dress, fastening his shirt cuffs. Looking himself over in the mirror, Percy fixed his hair, frowning at the oddly youthful face that stared back at him. Had he always looked that young? That wouldn't do. He'd have to grow a beard to correct that youthfulness. Who would take him seriously looking so young?   
  
  
  
He smoothed his coat, frowning at his reflection, before turning away, heading towards his door. A soft sigh escaped Percy as his fingers closed around the handle, feeling his nerves build up, in a giddy happy way. Glancing back to his decorated room, Percy set out closing the bedroom door behind him. Turning around, he blinked when he saw Grog and Scanlan waiting for him.   
  
"What...?" Percy started, looking at them confused.   
  
"We're you're groomsmen." Scanlan smiled softly. "Gotta make sure you get down to the wedding safe."   
  
"Yeah, Vex also told us we would get into big trouble if we don't." Grog nodded, looking uncomfortable in the finery he was wearing. "Scanlan, do I have to wear this?"   
  
"Yes, it's for Percy." Scanlan nodded.    
  
Grog grumbled softly. "Good thing I like you, Princess." 

 

“I’m glad you do.” Percy reached out and squeezed Grog’s shoulder gently, heading down the hall with them.    
  
He grinned as Gilmore and Jarett joined them halfway down the hall; Gilmore dressed in a lovely mix of Ank'Harel and Whitestone clothing, while Jerett wore a simple Ank’Harel outfit. Both men were very handsome looking as they bowed their heads to Percy, joining Scanlan and Grog.   
  
“My, Percival, you look fantastic.” Gilmore spoke warmly, clasping his hands together.

 

“Thank you, Shaun. I wasn’t sure if I had proper wedding wear.” Percy tugged at his coat.   
  
“Cassandra said you didn’t. She came to me for some advice.” Gilmore grinned softly at him, brilliant as usual.

 

Percy chuckled, flushing softly. He kept tugging at his coat, feeling more and more nervous. The sight of white flowers, encased in golden lights, draped over the halls. The smell of rich food met his nose as Percy approached the Grand Hall, standing at the wooden doors, staring at them for a moment. A tan han reached over and took his, pressing something into his palm. Percy looked up at Gilmore, meeting the soft brown eyes.    
  
“My wedding gift.” Gilmore spoke softly. “A light where ever you need it.”   
  
Percy looked down at his hand, gasping softly. A small toy like raven, dyed a deep royal blue, with a streak of white over its back. It glittered softly, shifting a bit in his hand, before taking flight, circling around his head, before reforming around his finger into a deep blue band with a raven on it. It glowed briefly before returning back to its original glittering gemlike surface.   
  
“Shaun...how…?” Percy looked up at him, amazed, only to be greeted by Gilmore’s knowing smile.   
  
“You have a wedding to attend to.” Gilmore spoke gently, before he pushed open the doors to the main hall.

 

Music struck up, as there was the sound of people standing, turning towards Percy as he stood in the doorway for a moment. He smiled warmly at Gilmore, before turning to stare down the walkway, and beamed. 

 

There waiting for him, dressed in beautiful black garments, framed by a white outer jacket, neatly combed hair, stood Vax. On his left and right stood Keyleth, Vex, and Pike, all dressed beautifully, hair adorned with various decorations of silver, golds, and simple gems. Percy failed to notice the hall was decorated in Whitestone colours, with flowers wrapping around the pillars and spread across the ceiling. Warm light brought out equally warm faces as the people of Whitestone bowed to Percy. Cassandra stepped out from his left, offering her arm to him. Percy beamed down at her. Cassandra wore a blue dress, her hair drawn up in a neat bun, with the emblem of Whitestone adorne on an amulet around her next. Percy thought she looked so much like their mother in that moment. Percy took her arm, reaching over to brush a tear from her cheek.   
  
“You look beautiful, Cass.” Percy spoke in a low voice.   
  
“Handsome as ever, Percy.” Cassandra whispered back, beaming at her brother, leading him down the walkway.   
  
Percy turned his sight back towards Vax, feeling the feeling of euphoria build up inside of him, walking forward, hardly noticing Pike taking the center of the rise, opening a book. Percy stepped up to the rise after Cassandra kissed his cheek, letting him take Vax’s hand. Pike started up the Ceremony Spell, weaving a radiant magic around them. The world fell away from them as Vax stared at Percy with love and wonder, lacing his rough fingers into Percy’s.They were the only two that existed in that moment and that’s all Percy cared about. Just them. Percy watched as Vax’s sly smile crossed his face, reaching up to run his fingers over Percy’s chin, tilting his head close.    
  
“You look beautiful.” Vax whispered softly, beaming at him.   
  
“Handsome, darling.” Percy smiled back, rubbing his thumb across Vax’s knuckles gently.   


Percy pressed his head against Vax’s head, closing his eyes for a moment, taking it all for a moment.

  
“I unite you together, Vax and Percy as one.” Pike’s voice cut through to Percy, causing him to open his eyes and glance toward her, only to have Vax demand his attention with a warm, deep kiss.

  
Percy smile, pulling Vax close as cheers erupted across the hall and the bells rang out across the city announcing their Unity.   
  
United as one. The Raven and Crow. 


	25. Epilogue

Percy hiked up a small child on his back, making sure he didn't wake her as he hiked up a hill. The smell of fresh spring grass reached his nose as he crest the hilltop, looking down at a deep blue lake, surrounded by mountains. Another child tugged on his sleeve, holding up a flower, giggling. Percy grinned, reaching over to ruffle his dark hair, sending him down towards the lake.

 

"Go find your father, Frederick." Percy cooed softly. "Don't go into the lake without us."  
  
Frederick nodded, bounding down the hill, giggling wildly. A gnome child ran past Percy, chasing Frederick, calling after him.  
  
"Gods, I'm too old to keep up with him." Scanlan gasped as he popped into existence beside Percy. "I think Grant learned how to use magic..." Scanlan huffed, trotting after the gnome child.

Percy chuckled, watching as Frederick found Vax, yelling loudly as he was scooped up and tossed into the air. Percy saw Grog twist about to see if the child was alright, before relaxing against a rock, closing his eyes.   
  
Keyleth and Vex were sitting beside him, chatting with a small Elvish child snoozing in Vex's lap, hugging her waist tightly. Vex had adopted a child a year ago, wanting to raise a family of her own. 

Percy had to squint against the blinding sun, feeling the warmth beat against his skin, worrying for a moment that little Sophia wouldn't get too burnt. He shifted his path towards a large oak tree, pulling his daughter into his arms as he stepped into the shade. Pike joined him, holding another small gnome child in her arms.

 

"Harris alright?" Percy asked softly, rocking Sophia in his arms.  
  
"Was a bit fussy this morning, but he's doing alright. Grant is giving Scanlan a run for his money." Pike mused gently.

Percy chuckled, glancing as the Bard caught his wayward son before he ran into the lake, redirecting him towards Frederick. Grant rushed after Frederick and the two of them romped around in the grass.

A third dark haired child suddenly appeared beside Percy,curling up to him, opening a book.  
  
"Oliver, where were you?" Percy asked gently to a slightly older boy.  
  
"I forgot my book." Oliver held up a grey cover bound book.   
  
"I see. Which one are you reading today?" Percy asked.  
  
"The History of Whitestone." Oliver smiled up at Percy. "I'm to where you came back."  
  
Percy blinked and smiled with a nod. "Yes...I suppose that's a good part."  
  
"I like it!" Oliver quipped, snuggling against Percy as he read.   
  
Vax eventually joined Percy, scooping up Oliver gently to set him on his lap, kissing Percy's cheek. The wind teased through the leaves, rattling them gently as Percy nuzzled into Vax's neck, resting his head on his shoulder gently. The water rippled across the lake, and the sound of birds echoed around them, creating a serene sense of peace with the call of children and laughter all around them.  
  
Vax smiled, whispering soft words of love and comfort to Percy, curling against him, keeping an eye on Frederick. Percy kissed his cheek, starting to feel himself doze off.   
  
"I love you, Freddy." Vax whispered to him, causing Percy to smile ever so softly.  
  
"Darling, I love you more than you know." Percy whispered back. Sophia cooed softly in her sleep, curling against his chest.  
  
The warmth of the summer day brought a thought to Percy's mind, as he entwined his hand into Vax's, smiling softly. Their story might be over, however, the story of their children was just starting. One Percy hoped would be good, and with few dark days. His greatest hope made real there before him. For now, he was content in the moment with his family.  
  
As Percy's eyes closed, the rushing of wind brought the smell of flowers, and he found himself at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. This is the end of this story. Thank you for reading through this far. Thank you dear readers for bringing joy to me and I hope to have brought joy to you. 
> 
> So from me to you:
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> Much love,  
> -K

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [My Crow My Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358732) by [KallistoKrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KallistoKrow/pseuds/KallistoKrow)




End file.
